Just an Echo
by Jupiterri7
Summary: Life on the streets was always hard for Echo but adding superheros, spy's, gangs and stones from outer space really put the cherry on top. After stealing from a group of superheros they're hot on her trail and when she witnesses the unusual death of a SHIELD agent it seems like everyone is out to get her. Echo try's her best to outrun the law and her past but how far will she take
1. Prologue

I used to want to be a hero. To maybe save the world, change it for the better until I realized the world doesn't really deserve it. We are greedy and cruel we rob, fight and kill each other like its nothing. Even people outside our world are disgusted by our demeanor how we can ruin our lives, our earth so quickly. Please don't think I'm some sort of saint though, oh God no, these hands are by no means clean. But it didn't take long for me to see that most of the people in this world don't have very clean hands either. They will break you down so they can be built up, using you like another ring on the ladder there hoping to climb. Maybe they're not always against you, there just for themselves. Now granted I haven't been around the best people in my life, living on the streets you meet some bad people but most of the time they're just as bad as you. Every once in awhile you'll meet that genuinely good person who just, in their heart, wants to help you. Most of the time we just take advantage of them and after that they're a little more wary about who they help which just destroys their niceness all together. I'll admit it more times than not I've slipped my hands in one of their pockets or snuck in the window they left open on that nice night but hey I warned you I wasn't a saint. Being a thief on the streets has taught me a lot of things about stealing, lock picking and a how to swing a punch but the most important thing I've learned is don't trust anyone. Which is easy for me because I know that most people have that evil lurking inside them, that they aren't afraid to use me and that was ok because all I needed was me, myself and I. The problem began when I saw something that made my not even trust myself.


	2. Chapter One

The busy streets of New york City are alive, with music flooding the air and people's laughter bouncing of the walls. I walk along the sidewalk studying the cracks in the ground pretending not to pay attention to the people around me. You couldn't see it but under my yankees ball cap I was reading them like books. I could see if they kept cash or if they were more of a credit card person. I could even tell which pocket they kept their phone and which one they kept their wallet in. Most people here had wallets with at least $20 for maybe a beer or a ride home. This was favorite place to take a walk, both sides of the street were lined with bars and clubs full of drunk people to pickpocket. I was only 16 so I wasn't allowed in any of the places here but nothing was stopping me from helping myself to the people smoking outside. A group of women stumble out of a nearby bar their flashy, silver necklaces bouncing on their chest at they struggle to walk in their neon high heels. One starts to fall but I catch her slipping my hand into her purse and pulling out her wallet.

"Thanks you." She slurs as I help her to the cab her friends had called.

"No problem ma'am" I walk off smirking holding her wallet in front of me where they can't see it. I duck into an alley and pull out the wallet, running my thumbs over the wide stack of cash hidden inside. Sometimes it was just too easy. I ditch the now empty wallet tossing it in a metal trash can outside someone's porch. I shove my hands into my hoodie pocket and blow the teal strands of hair out of my face. Before long I find myself wandering the abandoned streets of a Queen neighborhood. The street lights flicker as I go by and I can hear a couple arguing in their upstairs apartment before a loud slamming door shuts them up. The moon is high above the rooftops and casts shadows all along the alley walls. I hop up on a dumpster and swing myself on a fire escape before quickly climbing it onto the roof of a building. I wander over to the edge, looking out I can see the lights of the city in the distance and can hear the honking of horns followed by swearing, ah the beauty of the city. I sit down, my legs dangling off the side of the building as I scan over the empty streets. Suddenly movement in an alley across the way catches my eye I lean trying to see more but it seems to have disappeared. I shrug it off as some tom cat or a kid sneaking out but a few minutes later I see it again. This time a make out the glisten of a metal weapon in their hands and a small stack of bills drops right where they stood. I'm not losing a chance at even a few bucks, I climb back down the fire escape and land in the alley directly across, thankfully it seems to be empty. I look around the streets and jog over to where I saw them. I pick up the bills fingering through them, quite a lot for the person to just leave without noticing I pause and I get a bad feeling, what if they meant to leave it? Without staying around to find out I sprint out of the alley into the streets and race down the sidewalk. After a few blocks I slip into an alleyway and lean against the wall, checking behind me to see if I'm being followed. I wave of relief washes over me, ever since these so called heros have been running around Queens it's gotten harder and harder to get even the tiniest bit of cash. Still my nerves are on high alert as I walk through downtown Queens. I finally get home, if you can call it that. I live on the top floor of an abandoned bottle making factory, fun I know. I carefully wiggle in through a hole near one of the doors, just big enough for me to fit. A few birds fly off once I get inside causing their cries to echo through the warehouse. I scale the rafters and land on my makeshift bedroom which is basically a few sheets of metal lying across two beams. My backpack hangs on nearby hooks and I have a small paper bag filled with cash. I toss my earning in from tonight and lay down on my sleeping bag pulling my rough blanket over me and falling fast asleep.

The sunlight shines directly on me through the massive holes on the roof. I squint and try blocking it out by covering my face with my blanket. I can hear the honking of horns in the distance and a garbage truck plowing down the streets. I groggily sit up slipping a pack of gummies out of the pocket on my backpack. I didn't have dinner last night so I tear into the bag but I also try to eat them one by one, savoring the flavor. I hold a green gummy up to the light, it's in the shape of the Hulk who 'saves' people, right after he drops buildings on them. I roll my eyes throwing the rest in my mouth and sliding down one of the beams like a fireman, landing on the floor without a sound. I push through my homemade door and begin walking towards the streets of the city. Everyone here is always in a hurry to get to work, to get home, to get by and those people are usually the ones not paying attention. I bump into a man in a business suit as he runs to catch up with his taxi. I grab his wallet sliding out the cash and stuffing it in my hoodie pocket.

"Sir did you drop this?" I hold his wallet out in front of him, he gives me a kind smile.

"Yes, thank you." he sighs, grateful it wasn't stolen, well from what he can tell. He gets in the taxi and it peels away swerving in front of cars lined up on the road. The streets are a yellow sea of smelly taxis and angry drivers. I enter one of the many coffee shops along this street and make my way to the back, sitting down at a table in the corner. Three men are sitting in the booth in front of me and their conversion catches my attention.

"I swear last night I had it, the whole stack I double checked." The man facing me threw his hands up. I could see the wrinkles of frustration appear on his copper skin as he angrily stirs his coffee.

"Well I knew you couldn't get it so I'm not surprised." One of them says in almost a whisper fixing his hat to try and hide his long black hair. The man across from him glares at the man.

"Look Barnes if you think I-" He starts to argue but the biggest of the three interrupts the man, who I've decided to name angry.

"It's no use arguing now we just have to go to a backup plan."

"Steve that was the backup plan of our three other back up plans." Angry says looking down at his coffee disappointed.

"How else are we going to get that much money? Especially under the radar." The black haired man mutters looking around the coffee shop suspiciously. I quickly avert my eyes pretending to be very interested in the napkin holder. I think back to the money left in the alley last night I'm 87% sure that's the same money they lost. I don't want them to find out either, I stand up pushing my chair in and head towards the door but the man they call Barnes stands up also, facing me. His eyes look dark and they have bags under them. He stares at me intently studying me with curiosity, not the nice kind either, the kind where he's curious how to snap my neck best. Quickly I push around him and his friends give me odd looks as I pass by. I fast walk to the door glancing back one last time to see him still watching me. I wander down the sidewalk half jogging to try and get out of the neighborhood and away from that coffee shop. Once I'm a couple blocks away I slow down to catch my breath and cross the street into a park. In this city a good park is rare, yeah it may look like a botanical garden but the people usually make it rotten. I sit down on a bench under a tree overlooking the small pond in the middle. I pull out a small black wallet that has a bullet hole through it. Opening it up it has an old ID card that looks army. It reads James Buchanan Barnes, I turn it over studying what looks like a younger happier version of the man in the coffee shop. Riffing through it there's no cash but that's doesn't stop me from pocketing his shawarma coupon. I look over the ID again, it looks really old, the paper is worn and it looks quite faded. The back of the card has a badly scrawled signature and a red stamp of what looks like a shield with a star in the middle. I think back to the comic books and actions figures of Captain America, could it be a coincidence? I check behind me half expecting James to be standing over me but thankfully it's only green grass and flowery bushes. I pull up the hood of my hoodie and begin to stroll down the people filled sidewalks to the library.

I walk in and the sweet silence calms me. People have their noses buried in stories as the librarians push around book carts.

"Good morning Echo!" Mrs.Warda chimes from behind the reception desk. "What can I do for you today?"

"A computer please." She smiles sweetly before handing me a paper with the passcode scrawled on it. I dig through my pocket and pull out a five dollar bill sliding it to her in exchange for the slip.

"Try not to spend too much time on it dear I heard it rots your brain." I look at her unconvinced raising my eyebrows in suspicion.

"Sure" I agree before making my way to a section I know all too well, the recent crime records. I sit at the computer and search recent bank robberies or cash theft. Really anything about a couple hundred dollars that got taken under the radar. Nothing, I sit back in the creaking chair rubbing my temples trying to think of where that much money could just pop out of nowhere. I push those thoughts aside and focus on the information I do have. James Buchanan Barnes doesn't come up as a resident in the U.S. nor does he have a paying job here. He's like a ghost, I check the police records and birth certificates. Surprisingly there's nothing, then a name pops up that I haven't seen in a while and hoped I'd never see again. I hesitantly click the SHIELD link and it brings up almost an exact replica of the picture on his ID. There's a whole biography for him but its encrypted with a heavy code. I glance around the room making sure no one's watching and pull out my small rainbow usb. It may look like a faded, beaten up piece of trash from the 70s but on it is the code to translate any language even code. I found the technology while I was uh…'visiting' someone's lab. Once out of there I fixed it, solving the little bugs the scientist couldn't figure out. I plug the drive into the computer and the screen flashes a fuschia purple before slowly changing the seemingly random dashes into english. It says he was an army sniper but that he was active in 1940. I blink my eyes a few times and look back at his picture and dates. How could a man have survived over 76 years? He must've been one of those government super soldiers. I don't know alot about governments but I know they mean police and that means jail for people like me. I don't want to wander around with secretive information about some escaped experiment because if they catch me, well, let's just say it won't be pretty. I look around the library to see a kid around my age looking at me, once he sees me staring back he quickly looks down at his computer. He has a two laptops laid out in front of him and is surrounded by stacks of books along with at least two bags of cheetos. I get a that bad feeling again and quickly gather up my stuff, slipping the usb safely in my front pocket as I dart towards the door. Right before I make it out I run into someone knocking his books all over the floor. They fall with a loud thud and it turns many heads in the library. I bend down and start trying to help, he has books like the Properties of Radioactive Chemicals and 101 Common Spiders. He smiles at me nervously, he looks highschool age and has messy brown hair that matches his eyes.

"Uh...thanks!" He says a small blush appearing on his face, I hand him his books which he quickly takes trying to hide them under the others.

"No problem" I give him a small smile and walk out the spinning door. I can still see him watching me curiously as I head back to the cafe.

I knock on the glass doors of the cafe but inside all the lights are off. I wrap my fingers around the wallet still tucked inside my pocket. There's 8 million people in New York alone, I could take me weeks to find one guy and even longer to find out about a man who's not supposed to exist. I take out his card and flip it in between my fingers studying his picture, the more I look at it the more familiar he seems. It's like the memory is there it's just clouded or locked up in a box and I'm looking through the keyhole. I push a side my worries and look out the windows to see the sun setting over the building tops. I silently curse myself for letting another good day slip away, wasting it over a random guy in a cafe. I start to head down my favorite street filled with drunks but I just can't concentrate, all I can think about is Barnes. I give up trying to earn any cash pick pocketing tonight and retrace my steps back to the alley where I found their cash. The building around it just look like regular apartment buildings, could they have stolen the cash from there? I shake my head and walk past the alley careful to only pass it on the other side of the street. A few blocks down I look up to see a window open a few stories up in the alley way. Even though this Barnes guy is freaking me out the best thing I can do is fall back into my normal routine. I quietly climb the stairs up to the window. Peeking inside all I see is old tech, dirty clothes and star wars posters. I listen closely for a minute before deciding there's no one home, slipping in the window the apartment is smaller than I imaged. I rush to the kitchen looking for artwork or decor that could be worth some cash. After searching the whole place I come up empty handed. I sit at their bar eating pretzels out of a bowl and looking over the mail on the counter. A few credit card companies, some overdue library books nothing important but something does catch my eye. A letter from Stark industries addressed to someone named Peter Parker. I glance around the apartment again before ripping open the envelope and reading the letter inside.

Dear Kid,

I have a little job for you. Nothing big, no mission but there has been a thief causing some trouble around queens.

My heart skips a beat but I try to reassure myself. I mean there's hundreds of criminals in Queens alone it could be anyone, not just a pickpocketer like me.

They're no one big just a pickpocketer...

Seriously of all the people to be gunning for me.

but they've stolen something from Cap. Trust me helping them is not my favorite thing but if you can prove to them you're ready for something more than he might consider a little more action...maybe! Be careful though they are known to be an expert.

Good Luck,

T.S.

I thrown the letter down like it's on fire, backing away from it slowly. I bury my head in my hands. They weren't some experiment they were superheros, ugh why didn't I see it before! I rush around the kitchen throwing the pretzels back in the bowl and trying to make it look how it did before. I grab the letter and run to Peter's room, throwing it on his desk and trying to make it look like it wasn't ripped open. I hear a rattle outside the fire escape, someone's coming up. I race out of his room flattening myself again the wall outside his door. I hear the window slide open and two feet hit the ground. I can see the door from here but I can't get to it without him seeing me, its too risky.

"Aunt May you home?" I hear him yell his voice a little too familiar. My eyes dart around the room as his footstep get closer making loud creaks on the wooden floors. My gaze settles on what looks to be a family picture with a younger couple and a boy, who I'm assuming is Peter. I close my eyes concentrating on the woman in the photo and I feel my skin begin to tingle. Looking down I see my jeans and jacket transform into a colorful jumper and my black chucks shift into brown heels. When I look back up the boy from the library is staring at me confused.

"Just coming to check on you." I say in a different voice, placing a hand on his shoulder. His smile brightens as he closes the door, nervously glancing inside his room.

"You're uh home early" He stutters leading me into the kitchen where I get a good look at my form in the stove glass. I'm identical to the woman in the picture, who I'm guessing is his Aunt May.

"Oh, I just forgot some papers, afraid I can't stay too long" I grab some random mail off the counter. His face falls and he looks disappointed but quickly tries to hide it with a warm smile.

"Try not to have too much fun without me, alright?" I grin opening the door and giving him a quick, but very awkward, hug. I slip out and start to stroll down the halls only picking up my pace once I hear him close the door behind me. I throw the mail in the recycling bin on my way out and duck into a nearby alley. I look both ways before transforming back into my old self, feeling relieved I didn't have to walk in those awful heels any longer. I look back to the apartment complex half expecting Peter to run out after me. I'm hoping the worst of it is over as I walk back home making sure to blend in. I shove my cold hands in my hoodie pocket feeling my fingers brush against rough paper. I pull out James ID and sigh thinking about what the hell I just got myself into. A loud bang from the alley in front of me interrupts my thoughts and as I get closer I can hear men arguing.

"You've come looking for trouble?" I hear a deep man voice ask.

"N-no trouble!" Another man squeaks "Just p-passing through." More men laugh and I hear the rattle of chains. I look up and down the street, no one. Creeping around the edge of the building and jumping behind a garbage bin I get a much better view. At least three or four large men in jean jackets surround a much smaller man in a business suit. The man in the middle, whom I'm nicknaming little man for obvious reasons, looks like he's about to puke, his skin is pale and he has to keep wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well then keeping passing, old man. We've got better things to do then beat up some banker." The other men murmur in agreement stepping back leaving only the leader to talk to the man. He grabs the little man's tie yanking him closer to his dark face.

"Don't come knocking where you aint welcome you little- wait what is that?" The man yells gripping little man's jacket and pulling out a shiny ID card. The man turns towards me and I duck behind the dumpster listening to his breathing became heavy.

"You- you dare come to stop us?" He bellows throwing the ID aside as his men move in closer and little man cowers in fright.

"Boys" The large man calls out as his friends completely surround little man "Let's show this SHIELD agent what he's up against!" My heart is pounding, what would a SHIELD agent be doing in Queens in the middle of the night? Unless he's here for me. I turn my attention back to the fight and watch as the men pull out strange guns. These weapons look straight from the future with strange orange gel where the ammo should be and weird symbols covering them. The leader pulls out the biggest gun which fills the alley with orange glow. Poor little man pulls out what look like a small pistol holding it shakely up to the men. The all laugh in usion one of the men firing their weapon just in front of little mans feet. Instead of bullets it leaves a large crater like hole which is filled with orange embers. Little man shrieks in fear trying to stand up but tripping and falling on a soda can.

"Please don't shoot the messenger" He cries "I'm just a scout."

"Well shooting you will send a message" The leader readys his gun and on the top I see what looks like a small pebble covered with a bubble of glass and it has the same orange glow as the weapons. I gasp as he places the barrel of the gun to the little man's forehead. One of the men hears me and before I can run grabs me up by my hood and throws me on the other side of the dumpster, trapping me in the alley.

"What are you doing here little girl?"

"Nothing, just waking." My voice seems like a little mouse compared to his booming one. The man turns around and I get my first good look at him. His face is dirty and covered in scars most of which are hidden by a big bushy beard. He turns to me flashing a nasty smile.

"Stay out of this. It's none of your business sweetheart." His men laugh at me and turn back towards little man who has surprisingly been able to get get on his feet.

"Then let us go." I gesture to little man who looks at me with a grateful smile. The man turns back to me his eyes fierce with anger.

"No, that's the way business goes and keep talking we'll have to do business as well." He points the gun at me and I quickly scurry away from him, my back now up against the wall. His friends chuckle taking their eyes off little man. He takes this opportunity to aim his gun at the leader but surprisingly not at the man himself, at his gun. Before anyone has time to react little man shoot his gun and the bullet hits the pebble letting it fall to the ground. The moment it makes impact everyone in the alley is thrown backwards and the gangs weapons go flying. Now it's a race to the rock the leader gains his footing first crawling to the stone with desperate eyes. Little man was surprising already on his feet and shoots at the man outstretched hand.

"Its mine." One gang members shouts grabbing the leader by his feet and yanking him backwards trying to get to the stone first. Another gang member grabs one of the guns and fires it at the man fighting with the leader. The orange blast hits the man but instead of throwing him backwards he freezes instantly. Everyone in the alley pauses waiting to see what will happen. We all watch in horror as an orange ghost like figure leaves his body and is sucked into the small rock. The man's body falls down cold and sickly pale.

"You- he killed Johnny!" The leader thunders pointing to the shocked man holding the gun. "Kill him!" Everyone rushes for their weapons trying to get the other from getting the stone. Little man sneaks behind the chaos eyeing the stone and still holding the shaky pistol. He catches my eye and I shake my head gesturing to the empty road. He ignores me and continues towards the pebble now crawling to avoid the flying fists. His hand wraps around the stone and his whole body begins to glow, heads turn as his skin begins to burn away filled only by light. He looks at smiling which is even worse. The light inside him begins to dim and, like the other man, his ghost like figure is sucked into the stone. With one last force of effort he throws the stone towards me. It's like it's happening in slow motion the stone flies towards me glowing brighter as it gets closer. I raise my hand to block it and try to moving backwards, no way in hell do I want this ghost sucking pebble. Even the gang pauses to watch as the stone hits my wrist and I wait for it to kill me. After a few seconds I assume I'm dead but opening my eyes I see the stone has stuck itself to the middle of my wrist.

"No," The leader yells "Give it back!" With my other hand I try taking it off but its super glued on. I furiously scrape at the stone, gladly wanting to give it back to him and get out of here. He grabs me by the neck slamming me up against the wall and squeezing my throat like its a empty toothpaste tube.

"Give it back" He grunts as I kick at his stomach with all my might.

"I can't!" I squeal trying to use my other hand to pry away his fingers from my throat.

"Uh boss…" One of the men speaks up pointing down the street and to the fast approaching police lights. He look at me and then to the street before dropping me on the ground and running down the street quickly followed by his buddies.

"Hello?" The police call out "Is anyone there?" With my windpipe practically smashed I know running isn't an option so I focus all my energy on transforming. Only seconds later a bright flashlight shines in my eyes and I hiss in response tucking my wrist under me to hide the stone that is still stuck there.

"Just an alley cat." The men move on and I crawl out of hiding watching as they move the two cold bodies into the ambulance and tape off the alley. I sit there staring at where the stone laid, my tail twitching in frustration. I look back to below my paw where the dumb pebble is still stuck .Before I can leave I slip in between the crates and trash bins and a small glisten catches my eye, I slide through the crate to see little mans ID card laying face down. I pick it up in my mouth and climb one alley over before transforming back into my human form. I turn the ID over revealing no picture, no birthday or no name. Just the words infinity stone scout in big bold letters along with a shiny SHIELD symbol in the background. I press the card to chest and with shaky breath stand up. It was my fault I should have said something, this man was dead because I wasn't fast enough. I slip out of the alleyway card still in hand and begin to head back home. As I walk back I step on old crumpled newspapers reading HEROS SAVE SOKOVIA and on the walls hang adds for your very own avengers action figures. I roll my eyes and squeeze the card tighter, where was a hero when I needed them?


	3. Chapter Two

I sit huddled in my sleeping bag as the sun rise shines through the open windows of the warehouse. It wouldn't surprise that I got no sleep last, everytime I would close my eyes I would see the gang members firing their weapons and the two cold bodies left on the ground. It also didn't help that I had a really bright night light stuck to my wrist. I look down at the stone, several tiny scratches surround it where I tried to pull it off but obviously failed. Whatever this thing was I wanted no part of it and if SHIELD and gangs are after it, that makes me even more ready to get rid of it. I throw on my soft leather jacket over my black hoodie along with leather gloves trying to hide the stone's bright glow. Grabbing a small stack of cash I head out making extra sure I'm not being followed when I slip out of the warehouse.

My feet almost instinctively carry me towards the library but as I much as I want information, looking for it out in the open is too risky. I pass by my favorite cafe and peer in every window looking for Barnes or his buddies but thankfully come up empty handed. At first I totally wanted to give Barnes his ID card back and be on my merry way but after finding his information on a SHIELD link I know they're connected somehow. The last thing I need is some SHIELD agent finding out I have what killed their guy stuck to my arm. Then I'd be the number one suspect and would probably be on a dissection table for the rest of my life. I shudder at the thought, I want to get this thing off me but not so desperately that I'm going to turn myself in. I stumble upon just what I need a drugstore named Delmar's Deli-Grocery.

A small bell above the door jingles when I come in causing the two men behind the counter to look at me strangely. I can't say I blame them, bruises cover my neck from the gang leader almost crushing my windpipe, I have curly, teal hair that hangs at my chin and I look like one of those 'bad kids' with my leather jacket and gloves. Though, I can't say I'm a good kid either. I give them both a small smile before ducking in one of the aisles scanning the racks for bandages. Thankfully I seem to be the only customer in the store when the stone starts glowing through the leather gloves. I stand on my tiptoes peering over the racks before ripping off the glove and hitting the stone with it trying to get it to stop glowing but also making sure not to touch it. It seems to read my mind and dims enough to not shine through the gloves. I grab three packs of wrap bandages, a screwdriver, a box of matches and some nine volt batteries. I would steal all this stuff easy but little shops like these need this money to keep going and with my expert skills I can afford to buy a few little thing. Don't think I'm going soft though, I just relate first hand having to rely on everything you can get. The bell rings again telling me someone else is here, I look through the gaps in the shelves to see a boy around my age talking to the man behind the counter. I could wait it out, pretend I'm back here shopping for toothbrushes or something but I don't want to stay in this little shop with no way to escape. As soon as I think that I glance out the window and see a black car with dark tinted windows parked across the street.

I've seen enough superhero movies to know those are the bad guys and their here for me. The boy clears the counter walking off to the side to pet the cat sleeping in the sun and I take my chance. I try to calmly walk to the counter but it comes off more like that awkward jog you do when a car lets you cross the street. I spread my thing on the counter mentally counting them to make sure I have everything. I look back up at the man who's watching me curiously but takes my things anyways and scans them slowly not breaking eye contact. I nervously tap my fingers on the counter and look back getting another glimpse of the mysterious car. The boy next to me is studying me carefully and I try not noticing as the man scans my final item bagging them up.

"Uh your total is 21.42." He says in a slight spanish accent. I dig around in my jacket pocket pulling out a 20 and a 5, sliding it to him without taking my eyes off the car. The man looks to the kid next to me raising an eyebrow but the boy just shrugs taking his sandwich from the other employee.

"Here your change ma'am." I take the money and slip it in my leather jacket quickly gathering up my bag. "You alright sweetie?" He asks and I pause when I realize he's talking to me. "Yeah, just uh, running through mom's grocery list." I give him a weak smile before turning around headed for the door, still watching the black car.

"Wait!" the boy calls out and I spin around just in time to headbutt him. His sandwich goes flying and my stuff rolls out of my bag in every direction. I sit up holding my head as his face comes into view revealing none other than Peter Parker. He seems unaffected and reaches his hand out to help me up but I jump up without him and begin putting my stuff back in my bag. Behind the counter both men seem to cough to try and hide a laugh. Looking up I see the boys face is bright red as he helps me gather my things.

"Hey I remember you from the library!" He grins but I just sigh taking the batteries and screwdriver from him. He frowns still watching me and sticks his hand out holding my crumpled receipt.

"You forgot this." he peeps shoving the paper into my hands.

"Oh uh thanks, what would I do without it." This time the men behind the counter no make no attempt to hide it, they bust out laugh making Peter's face turn red once again.

"P-peter Parker in case you want to run into me again later." I can't help but smirk at his play on words, placing the receipt in my bag. "And you are?" he asks waiting for an answer.

"Going to be late, see you around." I throw him a small wave before heading out the door walking as fast as I can away from the car and Peter. Once out of view of the shop I race down an abandoned alley glancing back half expecting the car to be driving up behind me. I'm almost to the other end of the alley which spits me out on 24th street, that would take at least ten minutes to get through, plus traffic. I lean against the alley wall checking down the street for the black car but it's just the usual yellow taxis. I breathe a sigh of relief but its short lived when I glance in the mirror set up against the wall opposite of me and see the black car slowly making its way towards me, it's passenger window down. My eyes dart around the alley and land on a beaten up refrigerator box. I peer inside to see old wet newspapers and what looks like part of a tire. Holding my nose I jump inside closing what's left of the flap over my head. I try to steady my breathing as the car pulls up to the alley.

"Happy!" I turn my head and spot Peter through one of the holes in the box. Does this kid just shout his emotions?

"What are you doing here kid?" The man in the driver's seat asks though his face is blocked by the car door. Peter rubs the back of his neck looking behind the dumpster next to me.

"Just uh looking for someone...wait what are you doing here?"

"You got the letter, no?"

"The letter, oh yeah that- yeah I got it." He seems distracted looking behind the car and up in the fire escapes.

"Did you read it?" The man grumbles getting annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah about the mission. Don't worry about it Happy I got that under control. I can handle it." A few moments of silence goes by before Happy sighs rolling down the back window.

"You got this one huh?" Another man speaks up from the back seat making peters eyes go wide.

"Uh-sure I-I mean yes. I can definitely handle this Mr.Stark no need to worry. Captain will get his money. No problem."

Peter and Stark exchange few words that I can't hear over the engine of the car before Stark hands him a small USB and the car peels away. Peter turns away from the street stuffing the USB in his backpack pocket before shooting webs and sticking the bag to the dumpster. I have to cover my mouth to hide my gasp as he also pulls out the red and blue of the spiderman suit. He looks around the alley one more time before taking of his shirt and jeans I look through the other holes seeing if anyone's watching. Who the hell changes clothes in the middle of an alleyway? When I look back to Peter he's suited up and pulling on his mask. He looks down at his hands moving his finger and I can see certain wires in the suit glow before he shoots his webs and swings off. I sit in the box for a couple more minutes to make sure he's gone before poking my head out eyeing Peters backpack. I hop out, shaking off all the wet newspapers stuck to me then wander over to Peter's backpack trying to cut through the sticky webbing. Its like strange elastic and the more I try to cut it the more it sticks to my hands. I pull out my screwdriver nailing away at the webbing, this seems to do the trick. After a couple more minutes of smacking it with the tool the bag falls to the ground. I unzip the pocket and dig around through gummy snacks and glass vials finally finding the USB. It a weird neon blue and looks like it fell out of a Tron movie. I zip back up his backpack and try and stick it back on the dumpster but fail. I feel kinda bad leaving it here knowing a thief will walk by and pick it up. Oh well, not my problem anymore.

I stroll down the street just watching the people go by, usually I would be center of the crowd taking in all the cash but with people looking for me it's too risky to even take a chance of getting caught. I flip the USB around in my pocket as I walk thinking about what could possibly be on it. Maybe what I have, a decoder, a suit upgrade or more details on the mission I won't know unless I plug into a computer. Going back to the library is my worst option right now since Peter has already seen me there but there is one other place. I have the mindset of rely-on-no-one-but-yourself which is typical of anyone on the streets but this time if I wanted information I would have to get some help. My nerves are going crazy every leaf blowing down the street makes me jump and every trash bag blowing in the wind sounds like breathing as I fly up the stairs of the homeless shelter taking them two steps at a time. Once inside I scan the room seeing no one familiar and especially no superheros. I walk up to the reception desk and looking behind it there's a man spinning in the chair.

"May I help you?" He says in an odd accent I can't pinpoint. He looks about 30 and is wearing a red beanie that goes down to his eyebrows along with jeans a blue sweater.

"Can I have a computer?"

The man fiddles with the lamp on the desk before answering. "Once the boss gets back yes you may have a computer."

"Um how long will they be?"

"Oh um..." The man looks around the room for any hints, "A long time." He gives me an unconvincing smile and turns away rearranging files on the cart behind him.

"I need a computer." I say trying to get him to turn back around. Something about this guy isn't right and I'm determined to find out what.

"Well they do seem to be taking their time." He sighs reaching under the desk and handing me the key to the computer room . "Here you go, have fun!" He chimes, I look around making sure no one sees as I walk off without paying, maybe this guy isn't so bad. This shelter wasn't so bad and it might be nice to actually have a heater and a bed and a home. Of course to have luxuries you have to have sacrifices, living on the streets you're your own boss and in here there are rules. I've never been much for rules and would rather be free living on the streets then in paradise living in a cell. I shake the thoughts away and focus on the task at hand, stalking spiderman. Pulling up a chair I search all I can about spiderman, last sightings possible motives and even some identity theories. One page catches my eye showing Iron Man and spiderman working together, of course. One link lead to another and I find myself on more SHIELD websites about the battle of New York and SHIELD working with the Avengers along with Tony Stark Industries. The Sokovia Accords also pop up showing parts of the Avengers turning on each other and Captain America now a wanted fugitive by order of Tony Stark.

So Tony Stark is sending Peter, aka spiderman, to catch me to give the money back to Cap, who is friends with Barnes who is part a of SHIELD who is looking for this stone that is now stuck to my wrist. All the pieces fit perfectly even though I wish they didn't, now freaking superheroes are after me along with huge spy corporation, why did I have to pickpocket a super soldier? I glance back to the man at the counter who is now trying to work the typewriter, is no one going to tell him it's just a decoration? I roll my eyes, I've got bigger problems than a wacky receptionist. I slip Peters USB out of my pocket and plug it into the computer, slipping a pizza brochure over it to hide it. The screen flashes as the drive is uploaded and a video matrix plays on the screen, it shows a 3D computer model of the spider man suit. I move the mouse around, I can see the coding for each type of web he shoots along with all the different settings including the AI and tracking. I click on the tracker and it shows the map of New York before slowly zooming in to the alley outside an apartment complex. For hours I explore more of the drive finding what he's seen and where he was, is that kinda creepy? Yeah, totally but when he's out to get you, knowing the places he frequents is some pretty good info to have. I glance up to see a man with short brown hair sipping a smoothie while studying me. I get a strange feeling that something isn't right and underneath my glove the stone starts to glow. I continue sneaking glances at him from the side and he watches me right back studying me with accuracy, like I was some new alien species. I slowly pull out the USB taking the pizza brochure with it and throwing them both in my plastic bag. I start shutting down the computer and grab my bag. I peek at him again and he's watching my bag with interest. This can't be a coincidence, this guy look way too nice to be homeless his clothes aren't dirty, his face isn't smudged with dirt and he's wearing a fancy black sweater. I stop by the front desk handing him the code and glancing back at the man who is watching me curiously.

"I'm sorry to say but we seem to have, oh what do they say, gotten off on the wrong foot." He smiles at me carefully placing the code into the desk drawer. "I have a feeling I might be here for awhile and you seem to fit in nicely. I wouldn't want to disrupt any chance at comfortability you may have in the shelter." I look at him surprised, this guys sounds like a talking PhD and he definitely doesn't belong in a homeless shelter.

"Oh uh, ok cool" I grab a mint from the bowl and pop it in my mouth.

"My name is Mr. uh...Jarvis but you can Call me Mr. J"

"Lucy" I lie pointing to myself "I guess I'll see you around then."

"Ah yes, I do hope to see you around." He gives another awkward smile, it may even seem like thats the first times he's ever done it. I walk out into the brisk cold pulling up my hood to block the wind as I head down the street back home. Even in this cold I take the longer way just to avoid the alley where it happened. I feel a little shock on my wrist and pull up the glove to reveal the stone glowing brighter and brighter by the second. I glance around looking for the gang but I seem to be alone in street. A grunt from a few alley down proves me wrong, this time I know better than to check it out I turn around and speed walk as fast as I can the other direction. I see nothing when I glimpse behind me and slow my pace a little gripping my bag tighter. Again I hear someone let out a cry closer this time. Before I know it I'm running down the street, the wind biting my cheeks as I try to get away from whatever's there. My hopes rise as I turn onto my street and can see the bottle factory at the end. I'm booking it down the road jumping over puddles and curbs holding the bag tightly. Whatever it was seems to have taken a shortcut and I see a metal garbage can fly out of one of the alleys ahead of me. I freeze in my tracks as I hear voices coming from the alley, no, no not again. It's like my feet are stuck to the ground as the yelling gets louder and closer to the street. I look beyond the alley and see my building, its never looked so cozy.

My heartbeat races as I try to decide what to do, do I shapeshift? No these building are filled with people someone could see me. Getting out of here sounds great but where would I go? The factory is my safe place and wandering around the city I night, I don't have a death wish. Running for it seems like the worst idea ever but it's the only good idea I've got and I'm running out of time. I take a big breath and start sprinting down the street on the opposite side trying to distance myself from the alley. I hear lots of banging and more yelling but I keep going, keeping my eye on the prize. Out of nowhere something gets thrown from the alley and I have to jump back to avoid it. I look at the now busted wall to see a man with what looks like big batteries on his arms. He stumbles onto his feet holding up his arms, the machines on them shake with electricity. I back up slowly and jump when he turns to look at me.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks his voice croaky which matches his sunken and tired eyes.

"I was about to-to ask you the same question?" I stutter while walking backwards giving the guy all the space he needs and more. He opens his mouth to speak but gets a face full of web sending him flying backwards. I stop walking and watch him struggle to get the web off, especially with his little electric sleeves. Another web comes from behind me and pins the man's hand on the wall behind him. I spin around to see spiderman with his hands on his hips, he starts walking towards me and I back up waiting for him to web me up as well. Instead he walks right past me leaning down to switch off the man batteries and adding extra web to his hand and feet. I try to slip past him unnoticed but he catches me before I can duck away.

"Have any paper?" He asks not taking his eyes of the criminal. I dig around in my bag handing him the crumpled receipt. He pulls a marker out of one of the pockets scribbling something on the recipert before sticking to the man's face with more wbes. He dusts off his hands and stand back up turning to face me. When he sees me his whole body tenses up. "W-what are you doing out here?" He squeaks.

"Uh just walking home." I speed walk away but so does he trying to stay next to me.

"All alone? In the middle of the night? Seems kinda dangerous." He questions looking in the alley as we pass.

"I just got off work late, no big deal. I'll be fine."

"I'll walk you home...just in case."

"No really it's fine, I just live a few streets over." I turn into a random alley hoping to lose him but he hops over a couple dunsters and lands next to me.

"As your friendly neighborhood Spiderman it's my duty to make sure every citizen is safe."

"Well you can check me off your list cause I'm fine." I start darting across alleys hoping to lose him but he's persistent His shoulder sag a bit as I turn in front of a random apartment complex. "See home safe, congrats you'll be able to sleep soundly again." He chuckles putting his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright. Will I see you around, soon?" His voice almost sounds hopeful but I just shrug my shoulders.

"Well I hope so." His mask moves and under I think he's smiling. "Bye uh..."

"Emily."

"Cool, bye Emily" He gives me a short wave before swinging away. I sigh turning away from the apartment doors as I begin retracing my steps back to the factory. I slip in the hole and practically sleep walk up to bed, throwing myself down on the metal shafters. I wiggle into my sleeping bag ready to hopefully catch some sleep tonight but no. The stone decides to light it up like it's freaking Christmas. I grumble pulling off the useless glove and studying the little pebble.

"Is there an off switch on this thing?" I say aloud poking it with the other gloved fingers. I look around to see only sleeping pigeons and a few old crates, I look back to the stone and pull off my other glove. My bare finger is only a couple inches away from the stone but I pull back. Can it suck my ghost into it if it's attached to my wrist already? I sit for awhile watching the stone glow brighter, its light filling up the factory.

I think back to the poor agent in the alley, I could've saved him. He would have survived if it wasn't for this thing, the angrier I get the brighter it glows. I go through the bag pulling out all my supplies. Taking a deep breath I roll up my sleeve exposing the stone completely. With the screwdriver in hand I slowly poke the stone then duck behind one of the metal beams expecting it to explode. Thankfully it doesn't, I do it again this time harder but still nothing. I'm beginning to get annoyed, I start jabbing at the stone, sometimes missing and cutting myself. I stab it hard enough it should break into a million pieces but instead it burns the screwdriver down to the handle. Maybe that would have been really cool, if it wasn't stuck to my wrist. Looking down I notice the big cuts surrounding the stone and the blood that has spilled onto my sleeping bag.

"I have to get it off," I remind myself grabbing the box of matches. "Whatever it takes."


	4. Chapter Three

I sit the roof of a building overlooking Midtown School of Science and Technology. Squinting my eyes I try to peek in through the windows but I can't see anything especially from this distance. Out of nowhere the class bell rings and a few moments later Peter rushes out of the double doors, looking around before jumping over a 8 foot fence. I roll my eyes, how does this kid keep a secret identity? He runs through the alleys and I follow close behind him having to jump from roof to roof to keep up. He finally stops seeming perfectly fine while my lungs are exploding. He does the same thing as yesterday and quickly changes into his spiderman suit before swinging away. It seems he's gotten smart enough to not leave his backpack lying around so I'll have to dig up info elsewhere. I look out on the city and spot him talking to a little old woman. I shapeshift into a small hawk with its good vision and fast flying I'll have no problem keeping up this time. Plus I've seen these birds flying around central park so I can blend in with ease. When I look back he's off again swinging from building to building waving to people on the trains. I try lifting off but with the bangadge wrapped around my claw it's hard to move. I fall back on the roof and look down to see my bandage has come undone revealing the bruised, burned and bloody wound along with a perfectly intact stone. I curse at the stone, its normal for injuries I get in other forms to still be there when I change but this injury is far from normal. Fixing my bandage with my beak I fly off flapping my wings hard to get above the now, giant buildings. I almost fly into a satellite dish then someone's greenhouse but manage to not crash and begin gliding on the breeze. It's quite relaxing the wind rushing by you while you see the whole city bustling below you, unfortunately I don't have time to daydream right now. I follow him all day just watching him stop petty crimes and trip over his own feet, it's quite amusing. He finally makes a stop in the alley behind the library and after changing out of his suit he walks up the steps disappearing inside. He takes his backpack in again which gives me no chance to sabotage the suit which is why I'm following this guy around in the first place. I fly up on the roof and through the skylight I see him talking to the other boy I saw here the other day. He's waving his hands around and gets a loud shhh from the librarian. The shorter boy's chubby face lights up with joy as he walks over to where I was sitting the other day. Peter shakes his head no, pulling the boy outside the library and walking quickly down the steps.

"This is a huge deal Ned if I catch this guy it could mean finally getting accepted by everyone in the Avenger's base." Ned sighs kicking a soda can into a alley as they pass.

"But this pickpocketer who ever they are they sound dangerous. Even Mr. Stark warned you to be careful, that he's a master of disguise."

I can't help but laugh at how much they got it wrong, if they still think I'm a man they'll never catch me.

"He's probably right," Peter agrees talking to Ned. "I mean ever since I've taken this mission I always feel like I'm being watched and now I've lost the suit check up program Mr. Stark gave me-"

"Or it was stolen?"

"You- you don't think the pickpocketer took it, do you?"

"Is there another explanation? I mean think about you get this mission then your Aunt acts weird, your USB is stolen and now you think you're being followed. It has to be him!" Peter sighs stopping in front of his apartment doors.

"If he's already found me then there's no telling what he'll do next, we have to catch him." Ned nods in agreement handing Peter a small computer chip.

"This should keep the suit running properly until we can find the checkup."

"Thanks Ned I'll see you tomorrow."

"If anything weird happens, text me!" Ned yells walking away. Peter runs up to his apartment unlocking the door and slipping inside. I fly down perching on a window in his kitchen, looking in I see his Aunt burning something in the oven as Peter tries to wave the smoke away with a dish towel. His Aunt kisses him on the head before sending him into his room. I fly around the side of building landing on his balcony and hiding in the shadows. He locks the door quietly behind him and pulls the suit out of his bag laying it out on the bed. I scoot in closer getting a good look at it. From what I can tell I few good scratches with my talons should do the trick. We both jump when we hear a knock on the door. Peter flies across the room, shoving his suit in his closet before unlocking the door revealing his friend Ned.

"Here to work on the project."

"The project?" His Aunt pops up behind Ned giving him a confused look. "Oh the project! Totally forgot we can finish it up." May slowly nods before going back into the kitchen to probably burn something else. Ned slips in the door holding his laptop in his hands.

"Dude what are you doing here, I haven't even got a chance to add the chip."

"Forget the chip" Ned says pulling his laptop out of his bag.

"What do you mean forget the chip?" Peter asks grabbing the spiderman suit out of the laundry bin. "If the suit doesn't get regular check ups we won't know of somethings wrong. I could be on the other side of the city and my webs could malfunction." I perk up at the word malfunction.

"I admit that's bad but we have more important things to worry about."

"If this is about the pickpocket I told you I have no idea who he is nor do I have a plan to catch him."

"I do." My breath catches in my throat and I hop down off the railing sitting on the edge of his window to hear them better. Ned hooks his laptop up to the suit and begins typing furiously.

"Ok, wait what's going on?"

"Let me explain" Peter falls onto the bed with a sigh and have a feeling it's going to be awhile.

"The new check up will obviously look over the tracker since its a big part of the suit. So from the USB you'll be able to track the suits movements because the suit and the USB are essentially the same program. So if you can access the suits tracker then you should be able to reverse the program signaling-"

"And track the USB, ah Ned your a genius!" Peter jumps up grabbing Ned by the shoulders. If they track the USB the they'll find my only safe place, I have to get it out of there. I don't hesitate in flying away but maybe I should've because I fly right into the railing above his window. The boys both look back when they hear the loud thud and Peter sticks his head out of the window his web contraction on his wrist at the ready.

"Its- its a bird…" Peter steps out of his window leaning down closer to me. I try to bolt but I must have hit my head pretty hard because all I'm seeing is blurry faces.

"Dude thats not a bird that's a hawk!" Ned jumps out the window as well holding what looks like to me, a blurry grey blob. I feel cloth wrap around me and I'm carried into the warm room, flapping and clawing all the way.

"Ah what are we supposed to do with it? I can't keep a pet hawk in my room!" Peter complains sliding me into what looks like an old cat carrier. With my vision slowly returning I start scratching at the plastic hoping to bust out. I can't transform that would give my powers away and now breaking out seems hopeless. Long story short, I'm trapped and they're going to find out I'm the pickpocketer. I give up trying to claw my way out and sit there in silence shuffling forward to eavesdropping on their conversation.

"If Aunt May finds out I have a hawk in my room she'll freak out. Then what if she wants to check for anything else and finds the suit, then what? It's too risky." Peter whisper yells at Ned who just sighs laying down to get on the same level as my cage. He looks sweet close up with his bright eyes and huge smile I can tell why he's Peter's good friend.

"Its hurt…" Ned acknowledges turing my cage to where Peter can see. He peers inside studying me with his brown eyes, alot like the man at the homeless shelter. I give a small coo before scooting to the back of the cage.

"Aw she sounds scared." Ned says pushing a small slice of turkey through the holes in the door.

"She?" Peter asks also wigging in a slice of turkey.

"Uh yeah, I mean look at her!" Both boys turn their attention towards me and I sink back under their gaze.

"She look like a…" Peter pushes his face up to the door trying to get a better look at me.

"Raz." Ned suggests and Peter nods agreeing. "Raz."

"Wait no." Peter whines pulling Ned away from my cage. "We can't name if because if we name it we'll start getting attached to it!"

"I'm already pretty attached, you?"

"We have to set it free-"

"She'll die with her messed up leg. Do you want to kill her?"

"No, no" Peter tries to reassure Ned sitting back on the bed next to him. "It's just I can't take care of a bird and neither can you. Neither of us know anything about being a bird doctor and if it has a bandage it probably has an owner already."

"I-I guess.." Ned sighs throwing another piece of turkey on the pile of the other ones I haven't eaten. Peter looks back in my cage and I try to scoot back further but I'm already against the wall.

"Ok she can stay tonight."

"Yes!" Ned yells at the same time I squawk no. "See even Raz agrees." If I wasn't in the cage I'd slap both of them for being so stupid.

"After school tomorrow we'll meet at my apartment and tell Aunt May we have a project at your house or something. Then we'll take Raz and let her go at the park and find the USB all in one trip."

"Deal" Ned smiles extending his hand which Peter shakes. He gives me one last piece of turkey and runs out slamming the door behind him. Peter groans falling backwards onto his bed.

"Why do all these things happen to me?" I ruffle my feather and give him my best you've-got-no-room-to-talk face. He stumbles over to his desk and piles up his things hastily shoving them in his backpack. He picks up my cage setting it on his now clean desk and sticks in the remains of the turkey sandwich. I watch him as he curls up on his bed turning off his lamp and hopefully falling fast asleep. I wait awhile making sure his breathing his steady and begin trying to pick the lock on the cage. I scratch at the lock and try biting it through the wire mesh but it does nothing. I think of switching again but it really wears me out. Being in another form and changing a lot of forms, especially if there different animals entirely, in little time drains all my energy and I don't want to shift and then pass out on his floor as my regular from. Sticking my leg through the cage I shake the door maybe the lock will just come undone. I cry out in pain as my injured leg gets stuck and the metal rubs against the bandage. Peter sits bolt straight up in bed looking at me with wide eyes before throwing a random shirt over my cage.

"What the hell was that?" I hear his Aunt yell as Peter opens the door and closes it behind him.

"I think I bird hit the kitchen window, weird."

"It sounded like it was inside…"

"Well the window is cracked a little that was probably it." Peter's door creaks open and I hear loud footsteps walk back down the hall as a door is slammed behind them. He pulls the shirt off the cage and turns on the lights causing me to try and scoot as far away from the door as possible. I see Peter sigh as he watches me through the cage door.

"Look you have to be quiet ok? If my Aunt finds you she'll turn you into animal control, and neither of us want that…"

As much as I want to scream at him and escape this cat cage I know that right now listening to him is my best bet for getting free. I reductly shuffle forward into the light shining through the cage door and pick at the pile of turkey. I didn't realize how hungry I was as I dig into the leftover sandwich quickly cleaning it up. I look up to see Peter watching me with interest and I try to play it off as being bored by clicking my talons together. He chuckles softly before pulling out apple slices from his bag and squeezing them through the wires. Still starving I jump up rushing forward and taking the apple out of his fingers.

"You're pretty friendly when you're not trying to claw our eyes out." He sticks in another apple slice which I carefully take from him.

"Did your owner ever feed you?"

I look up at him and he frowns looking away like he's thinking.

"Did your owner hurt- did they do that?" He gestured to my leg and I lift it getting a better look at the dirty bandage. I glance back at him and he has a hand on the lock, I rush to the door waiting anxiously for him to open it.

"I don't know what you are or how you understood me but I think you can help me. So I'm going to let you out…"

Really a pretty bad decision on his part but I'm not going to tell him that. He takes a deep breath and undoes the lock I shuffle out having to squint from the bright light. I glance towards the window then back to him but he shakes his head no.

"It's to cold for you to be out there and besides Ned would be heartbroken I let you go without him."

I wobble around the desk looking for anything I can use to escape but unless I plan on make a rope out of eraser shavings, I'm out of luck. Peter lays out the bag of apple slices but I'm too curious to eat now. I jump from his desk to his dresser walking on all his school papers heading for his suit.

"Uh nope." Peter scoops me up and I wiggle trying to get out of his grasp. He gently sets me on his bed and I send him a nasty glare, well as nasty as it can be coming from a bird. If I wasn't stuck in his room and relying on him to get out I would scratch his eyes out.

"Are you a messenger bird? Or maybe an experiment?" He asks poking my tail feathers causing me to snap at him. He puts his hands up scooting further away but still keeping an eye on me. My eyes scan the room and with hawk vision I can see every little detail the spiderman suit in the laundry bin, the Stark letter open on the desk but most importantly his computer tracking the USB. I waddle over to the edge of the bed reading over the computer coding. Maybe if I see an opening in the code I can reprogram it, somehow...

"That's all Ned he's the computer guy, one time he even- wait are you reading it?" Peter looks up surprised and I quickly turn my head pretending to look at the start wars poster on the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I see him still studying me but I just shrug it off limping over to the window. I scratch at the glass with my good foot and give him my best puppy dog eyes but he's not buying it. He lifts me up carrying me back over to the cage and setting me in front of the door. Giving me a little nudge I step inside and he locks the cage behind me. I turn around and catch his eye sticking my beak through the metal wiring.

"Sorry, Raz no. I don't need you getting feathers everywhere and besides I put a little blanket in there." He smiles turning off the lights and tucking himself into bed.

"Goodnight…" He mumbles and it doesn't take long before he's fast asleep. I try picking at the lock some more but without both feet its a hopeless case. I snuggle into the blanket and before long, I too fall fast asleep.

The sound of creaking floor wakes me up and I half except to be back in the factory huddled in my sleeping bag listening to the traffic drive by. Peter taps on my cage and I bury my head further into the blanket trying to ignore him. He unlocks the cage which gets my attention and I jump up waiting to be let out but instead he slips in a little bowl of water and closes the cage again. I drink the water as I watch him rush around the room throwing various papers into his new backpack. I bite at the wire door but he rolls his eyes throwing on a hoodie he picks up off the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon and Aunt May's out of the house so don't worry about her. Oh and try to be a little quieter this apartment complex doesn't allow animals. Uh, I think that's everything, me and Ned will come after school then you'll be on your way." He smiles before grabbing the spiderman suit out of the ceiling and shoving it in his backpack as well. I scold myself for not taking the opportunity to sabotage it last night, granted I wouldn't have gotten much damage done but now it's fully functionally and safe with him. He says bye one last time before closing the door behind him and running out of the apartment. I stretch out my wings best I can in the small crate and put my beak in between the wires. I've slept halfway well which means I can mange at least three transformations before I black out. I take a deep breath before picturing a small bumblebee like the ones I see in the park all the time. When I open my eyes I'm looking at a huge cage door which I can easily slip through. My little wings lift me off the desk as I zig zag to the closed window. I land roughly on the window sill, wobbling to the lock on the bottom. My wings feel achy and my whole body is weak from shifting but I focus what energy I have left on growing back into my old self. I grip the sides of the window as my vision blurs and I reach up and unlock the window with a shaky hand. Pushing up the window I get a faceful of cold fresh air and my hopes rise. I'm so close, I lift myself up swinging my legs into the balcony and looking out at my freedom. I go to jump down but think back to the gang after me. I don't want to walk around New York like a drunk teenager. That'd be easy picking for any thief or gang. I look back to the cage, a hawk is fast and can fly over buildings giving me plenty of time to dump the USB in the ocean. I nod to myself before spreading out my arms and shifting, my arms instantly drop to my sides, my vision goes black and the last thing I feel is myself falling backwards.

I feel all warm and fuzzy like I'm swinging on a cloud until I open my eyes and realise I'm back in the cage tucked in the blanket.

"I'm telling you I don't know she got out but we can't worry about that now. Have you got your laptop?" Peter says his voice sounding far away.

"Of course, and I brought my taser-"

"A taser?"

"Yeah, you think this guys just going to give up the USB without a fight."

"Fine but last resort."

I feel the cage being lifted up into the air and I get tossed around as they walk down the stairs and out into the streets. In front of me I see Ned walking with his laptop open as Peter guides him around poles and over curbs.

"Look there's a little park off 73rd-"

"And it's only a half mile walk to the USB." Peter chimes picking up his pace.

"Only half a mile!" Ned complains dragging his feet but Peter puts a hand on his back and pushes him along. Outside the cage I here the giggles and whispers of people passing probably wondering what they were doing with a cat cage and a computer. We finally get to the park and Peters sets me on a bench which seems quite familiar. I look out at the park and realise it's the one I was at the other day when I stole Barnes ID. I turn around and look out the holes in the back off the cage to see the little cafe down the street. To my surprise black SUVs surround it and men in fit black suits are patrolling the area around the shop. My heart drops as I see the silver SHIELD logo on their vans. I squawk at the boys letting them know it's way past time for me to get out of here. Peter sighs unlocking the door, picking me up and handing me to Ned.

"Have a nice little life Raz, well look for you alright?" He pets my head and it kills me to say it actually felt kinda nice. Placing me on the ground he steps back hugging his laptop in front of him. I look back to the cafe then to Peter and Ned before taking off heading straight towards the factory. Even with almost no energy left I'm flying as fast as I can to the factory weaving in and out of alleys and buildings. Just like last night I'm on the road heading home and booking it, my wings flapping like crazy. I dive into the factity through one of the broken window and land solfy on my sleeping bag. I hop over to my backpack unzipping the pocket and jumping inside. I rustle through it until my beak closes around the USB. I'm debating whether I should destroy it but can they still track the last known location. I'm not taking the chance of finding out, I take off zooming out of the whole I came in. I'm heading straight towards the docks to dump this thing in the ocean and never worry about Spiderman again but just as I turn towards the water I see the red and purple lights of a music festival. Kites are soaring in the sky and streamers hang on every building corner. I try dodging them but they fill the air making it almost impossible to fly. I spot the back of the crowd and turn in the alley after it seeing glimpses of the dock in every street clearing I pass. I finally make it the other side of the festival and see a clear line to the dock. I turn the corner of the building trying to get above the crowd but it's too late. I'm knocked out of the sky and fall right into a metal trash can full of garbage. I go to shake off the streamer to find spider web instead.

"Did you hit it?" I hear Ned ask as two figures walk into the alley way. Both boys peer into the garbage can and Peter picks me up by a string of webbing.

"Its- its Raz."

"That's impossible she's back at the park." Ned says peeking over his shoulder.

"But she has the same bandage and everything" Peter gently lays me on the ground and points his wrist webs at me.

"What are you?"

"That's not going to work, it's a bird it can't talk."

Peter curses under his breath pacing the alley back and forth. He reaches down trying to get to the USB but with all the web it's impossible. He places his hands on his hips and walks over to Ned grabbing something from his backpack. He pulls out a small glass vial filled with what looks like muddy water.

"If we set you free you have to promise to tell us what you are, ok?" I would laugh in his face if I wasn't a bird but I just slowly nod wiggling around in the webbing. He glances to Ned who nods as he pour the liquid over the webbing and it begins to melt away. I take no time in even trying, to stick around but with Peters fast reflexes he grabs me by the tail. I'm squawking and clawing at him but he holds on. I drop the USB which Ned scoops up while watching Peter fight to keep his grip. I do what my reflexes tell me and shift, not into something cool like the tiger's I've see at the zoo, no I shift into the gang leader from the alley. I drop out of the sky and stumble around not used to the new, much larger, form. Peter rapid fires web at me which I epicly fail at trying to dodge. Now stuck to the alley wall I stop struggling and try and to catch my breath. Peter and Ned stare at me in awe as Ned grips the USB like his life depends on it.

"You- and then bird- and now guy…" Ned mumbles holding his head in disbelief. Peter, is less amazed still pointing his web shooters at me with narrowed eyes.

"You're a shapeshifter." He concludes making Ned give a loud gasp looking from Peter to me. We all here a loud bang from the music festival followed by an open mic.

Everyone please clear the area, it is under strict investigation. Please clear out we are bringing in a search party. I repeat please clear the area.

Peter and Ned both give each other worried looks then turn back to me.

"You want Caps money, right?" I say in a husky voice identical to the one that's been haunting my thoughts.

"How did you know-"

"Doesn't matter," I say pulling at the tight webbing around my arm which is causing the stone to sting. "What matters is I still have the money, all of it and I'll give it to you but you have to help me get out of here."

"Why would I trust you, you lied to us?"

"You lie to your Aunt when you go out every night, you lie to your teachers about why your grades are falling, you even lie to your friends about why they never see you anymore. For someone who offending by lying you sure as hell do it alot?"

They both stare at me mouths agape.

"So do you want my offer or not?"

The boys turn their backs to me whispering to each other and every few seconds looking back at me. I hear the sounds of motors getting closer and I pull with all my might trying to get out of the webs.

"Deal." Peter says turning around shaking what's left of the web melting solution in the vial. "But you have to show us who you really are?"

I glare at him but nod my head knowing I'll lie to him once again. I wait for them to undo the webbing but they stand there looking at me.

"Wait like right now?" I ask hoping they'll let me go, Peter rolls his eyes.

"Yes, after the stunt you pulled last time!" I try to break out again but even after all my struggles the web hasn't been damaged a bit.

"And don't try to lie, my spidey senses will know." I study his face trying to tell if he's lying to me but with webs stuck to my forehead and him standing so far away I can't tell. If I do lie to him and he knows it he'll leave me in the alley for SHIELD to find and as much as I hate it it's my only option. Unless I want to spend days locked in a laboratory on some deserted island. I sigh shifting back to my old blue hair, dirty hoodie self. Peter drops his hands and takes a few steps forward.

"You, but I- in my room-"

"Its a real interesting story and I'll tell you all about it later but right now just keep your end of the bargain." He frowns at me before turning to Ned who covers his face with his hands. He opens the vial and splashes the solution on the web dissolving it almost instantly.

"Now it's your turn, the cash?" He extends his hand waiting for me to magicly go get his money.

"Uh I don't carry around stacks of cash with me-"

"You said you had it!"

"Not with me idiot!"

A crash at the other end of the alley stops are agurging. A man with a large black gas mask steps out from behind the corner holding a rifle. Ned lets out a small cry and we turn around to see the same soldiers pointing their rifles at us as well. Peter and Ned backup but I stand there waiting for them to get close enough for me to hit one and escape through the line of men.

"Wait!" I hear Peter yell and I turn around to see one of the men looming over me. He grabs my bandaged wrist and I cry out in pain kicking him hard in the shin. He doubles over and I try to run, only for my arm to be grabbed by another man. I go to kick him as well but he catches my foot and I look up to see the man from the homeless shelter. He gives me a small smile before pulling a stick out of what I think is a quiver.

"Sorry kid." He holds one end to my head and I feel electricity coarse through my body before falling face first on the ground.


	5. Chapter Four

Passing out at the worst times must be my calling. I mean that's like twice in one day, just my luck. My head throbs and I feel the stone lighty shock my wrist just enough to wake me up. I keep my eyes closed trying to figure out where I am. I can hear the running of a car engine along with soft voices that are getting louder the more I come back to consciousness. I shift a little in my seat feeling cold leather seats and, of course, handcuffs. I move my hands around but the stone rubs against the metal forcing me to bite my tongue to stop from crying out.

"Do you really think it was a good idea teaming up with them?" A woman says somewhere to my left.

"It was my only option besides it was either I take her in or they kill her and-"

"And that would make it a little harder to get it back." The man voice sounds familiar and I feel his shoulder bump me telling me he right next to me. The car comes to a stop and I feel the cold air hit my arms as someone else gets in the car. We start rolling again as I hear a the fizz of a soda opening.

"We thank you for your help-"

"Yeah sure, just so long as you stick to your word-" I feel the man muscles tense and can tell they aren't the best of friends.

"No need to worry Agent Barton SHIELD will reward you for helping us catch it."

The woman snorts from the other end of the car and I hear the sound of a metal gun being loaded and unloaded.

"Ah-uh, Agent- agent Romanoff." The SHIELD man sounds afraid and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Who ever this woman was I was liking her abilty to make this other agent very, very nervous. I feel a rough hand on my arm and my whole body tenses up.

"Its sedated, isn't it?" The man across from me asks.

"Yes" The woman says through gritted teeth, "She is sedated." The agent releases my arm, sitting back down across from me. He chuckles taping my shin with his foot.

"I'm afraid i-in this matter you a-are wrong agent Romanoff I-"

"Really, and how is that?" I can feel the tension in the air as the agent continues.

"Well um, it's not like us, it's different and dangerous."

"She's a kid-"

"This kid killed our scout in an alley and left him for dead!" I should've kept quiet but that was the final straw. My eyes fly open and I kick the man across from me in the stomach, agent Barton grabs my arm but I elbow him in the stomach. The man across from me stumbles around trying to regain his balance. He's bigger than little man but, like him, he hasn't got an ounce of muscle on him. His slicked back blonde hair is falling in his face and his blue eyes are fierce with anger. Now that I've beat some people up I realise I'm trapped in this moving car with nowhere to run, yeah I'm a genius. Barton gets up holding his fists up in a fighting stance and I see we're in a long limo with silver lining and even its own mini fridge which would've been cool except I was a little preoccupied. The SHIELD agent grabs my handcuffs and I head butt him hard causing all of us to fall on the ground as the car makes a sharp turn. I look up to see the woman slowly sipping her soda watching us roll around on the floor like idiots. She's in a normal shirt and jeans but wrapped around her legs are gun holsters. She gives me an empty stare studying me with interest as I slam the Agents head into the cup holders.

"Um a little help here Nat." Barton mumbles from under the other agent. She crouches down grabbing me by the back of my jacket and throwing me back into my seat. I try to swinging my handcuffs into her face but she easily catches them wrapping a cord around the inside of the door and the chain connecting the handcuffs. She jumps back sitting across from me and I jump up too but my hands are now tied to the door.

"Sedated my ass." The Agent mumbles wiping up his bloody lip. I kick at him again but just miss and he scrambles backwards fixing his suit and tie. The agent sends me a nasty glare which I gladly return. Barton returns to his seat wincing while holding his stomach.

"Just you wait, brat." The Agent hisses at me pulling out his phone and typing furiously. I narrow my eyes before turning to Barton and Romanoff. Now that I'm not trying to elbow them I get a better look. They sit in the same position but Barton has his hand on a metal stick while Romanoff's arms are crossed. Her red hair hangs at her shoulders as her bright red lips are curved into a mischievous smirk. Barton on the other hand is looking at me almost surprised as he rubs he sore arm from where the other man fell on it. The car pulls into large metal gate and I peek out the tinted windows to see a large white building. Windows cover most of the outside walls and it look like one of those fancy apartments with its glossy finish. We pull into a large garage and I can see lines of planes hooked up to the facility surrounded by agents like the ones in the alley, except without the gas masks. The door of the car swings open to reveal a tiny latina woman in a colorful maxi dress.

"Hello, I'm Camila you follow me." She says in a thick spanish accent before turning on her heel and quickly walking away. The Agent roughly pulls me out of the car after cutting the cord tying me to the door. He keeps a tight grip on my arm as we follow Camila away from the hanger and into another large room. Looking up I see multiple bridges stretching from one side to another. Light pours in from the skylights making everything glisten and on each side of me is laboratories are filled with tech and agents in lab coats. Looking next to me, Romanoff is giving me her signature smirk and I look down suddenly very interested in my dirty converse. The agent drags me through a pair of glass sliding doors into a small living room overlooking the rest of the area outside. He pushes me onto the couch in the middle of the room before throwing me a small booklet. I turn it over to read SHIELD's Witness Protection Program in big bold letters.

"Wait here and don't think about running away either, I'll be watching." He walks away and I glare at him from the side watching him all the way until he disappears through the doors followed by Romanoff and Barton. I look back out to the window slumping into the couch and balling up the brochere before tossing it across the room.

"This is large building, no?" I turn to see Camila watching me from behind the couch. I slowly nod looking back at windows thinking about how far down it would be to jump.

"I clean building." She says standing in front of me with her arms crossed. I look behind her to the crumpled brochure I threw. She raises her thin eyebrows revealing her purple sparkly eyeshadow. I squirm under her gaze as she shuffles over to the paper and shakily crouches down to pick it up. She gives me warm smile and totters over to me causing me to jump up and take a few steps back.

"This is not streets, no one wants to hurt you."

"Tell that to your friend over there." I gesture towards the door the agent left out of and the woman laughs sitting down on the couch.

"Agent Colin, oh he is just moody doesn't think we should take you in."

"T-take me in?" She nods patting the couch next to her but I decide to sit on the other end.

"Did you read paper or just throw it?" I roll eyes, pulling my legs up to my chest.

"Hm, an attitude, you'll fit in well." She chimes standing up and leaning on the arm of the couch for support.

"I'm not staying." I say trying to convince myself more than trying to convince her. She gives me another warm smile, like she knows something I don't.

"I think you'll want to dear."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say people aren't very happy with you-"

"Tell me something I don't know." I mumble, my shoulders sagging.

"There is some men, the suspects in killing Agent Blackburn, they are after you."

"You mean the gang?" I ask trying to look surprised, of course they were after me, whatever this stone was they wanted it, bad. Just another reason I can't stay here, the longer I'm in one place the sooner they'll find me. We both look behind us when the sliding glass doors open and the Agent Colin comes out followed by Tony Stark. He wasn't hard to recognize with his pressed blue suit, clean shaved face and smug look, he was obviously a millionaire. Camila gives me one last endearing smile before walking behind them and disappearing into the busy halls. The Agent walks in front of me grabbing me by the arm and yanking me up leading me over to the bar where Tony waits with Barton and Romanoff.

"Let's get this over with." The Agent grunts still holding onto my arm. Barton and Romanoff give each other an annoyed glance and set a out a small manilla folder. He lets go of my arm keeping a close eye on me as he flips though the file. I try looking over his shoulder but he turns so I can't see, continuing his reading. I turn to Stark to see him watching me curiously, I cross my arms staring right back at him.

"I have some questions-"

"Well keep them to yourself Agent Colin, you saw the deal before hand and she is the last piece." Romanoff grabs the file out of his hands handing it to Tony. He breaks our stare and takes the file from her placing it under his arm. Colin gives me a nasty glare again before pulling out a key from his pocket and unlocking my handcuffs. I rub my wrists and try and fix my bandage to cover the burns and scratches. Barton watches me mess with my bandage and I hold my hands behind my back when I notice.

"I'll be back for you in two days, be ready." Colin fumes hitting me with his shoulder as he passes. Once he's gone they all turn their attention to me, which I don't appreciate.

"We are leaving first thing in the morning I suggest you get in bed, Camila will bring you some new clothes." Tony hands the file to Romanoff and they start talking about planes and times. It's just noise in the background, all I can think about is the cold tiny cell I'll be staying in and the bright orange jumper Camila will bring me. Might be a surprise but bright colors aren't my forte.

"Meet me in the kitchen at 8, can you do that?" Tony leans down so our eyes are level, like he talking to a third grader.

"Obviously it's not rocket science." I cross my arms over my chest and take a step back. Instead of snapping at me or telling me off like I expected he smirks at me and stands back up looking at the other two agents. He nods at me at starts off gesturing for me to follow. I glance back at Barton and Romanoff one more time before following Tony through the glass doors. He swiftly walks through halls and over bridges more times than I can count before stopping in front of a large silver elevator. He pushes the up button and we wait in silence listening to the gears in the elevator turn.

"I didn't catch your name." He chirps rocking back and forth on his toes.

"That's because I didn't tell you." He chuckles as the elevator doors open and we step inside. The elevator looks out towards the city and I can see the bright lights lighting up the sky. I would do anything to be back out on those streets strolling again. The bell rings and we turn around getting out of the lift and stepping into a fancy living room and kitchen. This room is a lot like the one I was waiting in earlier but there are more couches along with a coffee table and bookshelves. This seems almost more homey and definitely less stressful. The kitchen is full of stainless steel appliances and magazines litter the island.

"This way." Tony walks off down a hall to the left and I jog to catch up with him. We pass other rooms, most empty but two or three have lights on that shine through the crack at the bottom of the door. He stops at the room at the very end of the hall and pushes open the door. I look at him oddly but walk in anyway flipping on the lights to reveal a neatly made bed, a large window and balcony both, next to a full bathroom. I stand in the doorway trying to figure out why were here.

"Don't forget 8 and Camila put some clothes in the closet-"

"Wait there's a closet?"

"Uh, yeah…" His face twists up in confusion. "Is that a problem?"

"Why- where's my cell?"

"Cell? What are you talking about?" I raise my eyebrows knowing he's playing me but when I look at him he looks truly confused. I just shake my head wandering further into the room and running my hand over the nice, clean bed something I haven't had in awhile. Peaking in the bath room the counter is a white marble and the shower looks like its cost more money than i've ever pickpocketed in my life. It all seems too good to be true, I spin around to see Tony's already left and closed the door behind him. Even though this is probably some sort of trap or trick I decide to get the best of it while I can. After spending at least five minutes figuring out how to work the shower I wash off enjoying every second of fresh, warm water. It's not like I haven't ever showered most of the time I would sneak in the back window of gyms and use there locker room to shower but this was way better. I pull open the dresser drawer and slip on soft blue sweatpants and a matching long sleeve shirt. Looking in the mirror I barely recognize myself. I'm wearing these nice baby blue pjs instead of my usual hoodie and leather jacket. My eyes are a bright honey brown and my hair is wet making it look like its natural black. I look almost normal, well what I think is normal. I have to lay out my bangade in the sink to dry after washing it in the shower too try and get the blood out. That leaves the stone completely exposed and reminds me just how non-normal I am now. I fall back onto the bed pulling the sheets over me and watching planes take off until I fall asleep.

I usually don't have dreams or maybe I have a lot and I just forget them. Either way I know I've never had dreams like this. I open my eyes expecting to be back in the room at the Avengers facility but I find myself standing in the middle of an empty hallway. I look up and down the corridor and see no one besides the blue tech lining the walls and the flashing red lights above every door. I hear a woman scream to my right and I feel my feet head towards the noise though I feel like I'm floating. One of the doors swings open by itself and I turn in seeing a young woman in a lab coat. She has dirty blond hair and looks like a normal sceinstest but when she turns towards me her eyes are glowing red. My instinct tells me to get out of here fast, but my feet are stuck to the ground. She doubles over in pain, crying out again and I reach out to help her before there is a flash of bright light and I'm back in the bed at the facility. My breath is fast as my eyes dart around the room looking for the woman or any sign of the lab but I'm alone again. I throw off the sheets and stumble to the bathroom turning on the lights and bending over the sink. It felt so real like I was there, or have been there before but i've never seen any of that in my life. I shake my head, this gang and SHIELD stuff is just making my nerves go crazy, that's all. I sit back down on the bed and check the clock on the nightstand, 10:45. I sigh throwing on some bright yellow tacos socks I found in the drawer and my sorta wet bandage before quietly slipping out of the room. I leave the door cracked behind me and I wander down the halls staying close to the wall without any lights on. I pass by one off the door and hear soft humming inside. I place my ear on the door and hear a woman faintly singing what sounds like, russian. Red flashes of lights come through the bottom of the door which reminds me of my dream, something I'm trying to forget. I leave the door and walk out into the kitchen, I start going through the drawers looking for a banagade or anything vaguely important but just regular old silverware and oven mitts. I hear a loud bang from the women's room followed by a small sorry before her doors opens causing light to flood into the kitchen. I race to the other side of the room and slink in the stairwell next to the elevator. The door closes behind me and with only the sky lights to show me the way I'm in the dark. I step to the balcony and look down the rest of stairs. After making sure no ones in here I pull off my bandage revealing the stones blinding glow.

"At least your good for something." I mumble turning my wrist outwards and using it as a flashlight to see ahead. I make it to the bottom and wrap up the stone again peeking my head out of the door before strolling down the hall. I find myself back in the large room with bridges stretching above me and I choose a random hall and proceed to run along in the seemingly empty facility. I poke around in the labs and in all the doors looking for anything at all. I turn down another random hallway on my journey but stop halfway recognising it immediately. The blue tech on the walls is straight out of the dreams and I expect any second for the silent lights above the doors to start flashing. Thankfully nothing happens and I immediately start backtracking but I crash from the room ahead of my stops me in my tracks. Everything in my me is telling me to turn around but my curiosity is so much bigger. I creep towards the door and can see a faint glow coming from the open door. I peek my head in see a small man in a lab coat looking over a computer the glow from the screen lighting up his face. He has small glasses that hang on the tip of his nose and curly black hair that sits right above his eyebrows. His eyes scan line after line and sitting here all alone he seems almost robotic. He glances up but for only a moment before returning his attention back to his laptop.

"Everyone else left a hour ago, forget something?"

My heart beats fast as I realize he thinks my blue pjs are a lab coat.

"Uh, bandages...the wrap kind." He points to a cabinet on his right without taking his eyes off the screen. I shuffle to the cabinet opening it up and pulling out a fresh bandage, I think about rewrapping my wrist now but with the bright stone its too risky. I poke through the rest of the supplies also pocketing some gauze and alcohol wipes. I turn back to the man who is still watching codes on his computer, and roll my eyes heading for the door.

"Is that all you need?"

"Obviously that's why I'm leaving." I silently curse myself the moment I say it, a real agent would never sass another agent. He looks at me wide eyed finally realizing I'm not a scientist.

"You must be the pickpocketer, I've heard alot about you." he explains closing his computer and turning on a lamp. I cross my arms, of course he has.

"Your going to save the Avengers." I'll admit that was not what I was expecting him to say. My nose wrinkles in confusion and he gives me a nervous smile before continuing.

"You're the key Tony and Captain need to see what's coming." This guy sounded insane and I can see why he was alone with just his computer but as insane as he may seem he had answers something I desperately need.

"Could you maybe not speak in tongues?" I ask annoyed pulling up a chair and sitting across from him.

"As you probably know Captain and Tony are- were not on good terms. They were in blissful peace until some agents begin finding odd things. Not Thor odd but somethings that were dangerous to our earth."

Under the bandage the stone shakes reminding me that it's definitely dangerous.

"The government of course pushed it aside claimed it was the aftermath of Ultron but we knew better this was something bigger. Tony and some of the other avengers hands were tied but others were free. They became our only hope, our men on the outside and though we couldn't help directly-"

"You could help under the radar." I whisper remembering the conversation I eavesdropped on in the cafe. He nods, his shoulders sagging.

"It may take weeks or even months to get them the info and resources they need to continue the search. They were headed to a place, where we believed, was the key to what was happening or rather what was prophesied to happen. Tony sent them some money, enough for a couple planes tickets and the means to survive but before it could reach them it was well…" He gestures to me and I advert my eyes processing the even bigger mess I've gotten myself into. I stand up pushing in my chair still staring off into space.

"You have the power to control what happens next Echo, please choose to save us." He begs and I pause in my tracks looking back to him with suspicion.

"How did you know my-"

"You are neighbors with a mind reader you know." He flashes me a smile before scooping up his computer and joining me in the doorway. "I also know you're staying in the tower because I hid those socks, which were my christmas gift from Tony, in the room at the end of the hall so I didn't have to wear them." For the first time since I came here I find my lips curving onto a small smile. He walks me back down the hall going on about the amazing scientific properties of socks. I slow my walking when we reach the end peering back down the hall, the dream still fresh in my mind.

"Know your way back?" He questions as we stop at the crossroads of two bridges.

"Undoubtedly." I lie not wanting to seem like an idiot to this guy who is obviously way smarter than me.

"Uh huh," He hums not buying it, "I'll walk you just in case." I say a silent thank you as we walk the very confusing path finally ending up at the elevator. He pushes the button and checks his watch turning to me.

"I'm afraid this is where I leave you-"

"Oh no." I say sarcastically listening to the very slow ding of the elevator as it passes each floor. He chuckles again and again I'm confused.

"What?" I ask eyeing him skeptingly.

"You're just like- you remind me of someone. Anyway have fun on the plane tomorrow, I'm sure Vision will make it… memorable."

"A-a plane!" I squeak, I've never ridden on a plane, hell until today I'd never ridden in any car besides a taxi.

"It'll be fine plus its a private jet so free food." I give him a crazy look my heart starts beating as fast as it did in the alley. He bites his lip realising he's not helping.

"Uh, you- trust me its ok and hey, if you need someone just find my name in the record book and give me call."

"I don't know your name." I state even though I know I'll never call him.

"Dr. Bruce Banner." He sticks out his hands and I hesitantly take it mentally freaking out since this guy has a- well a reputation. The elevator doors slide open and I step inside turning back towards him. He gives me a small wave before walking off as the elevator goes up. I lean on the railing and close my eyes getting ready to face the hell that's coming my way.


	6. Chapter Five

After getting back to the tower last night is was already petty late and with all these crisis's going through my mind sleep was apparently not an option. So I'm already awake when I hear a soft knock on the door. I open it up to see Camila in a red tie dye Maxi dress this time, with red matching eyeshadow. She smiles before handing me a neatly folded pile of clothes.

"Are these for me?" She nods excited.

"Of course, there black jeans and nice blue dairy queen hoodie. I saw yesterday you wear these things and everyone likes ice cream so-"

"T-thank you." I mutter very surprised that she remembered what I was wearing.

"You change and come to kitchen, there is nice breakfast for you." With that she waddles back down the hall. I rush to the bathroom and throw on the new clothes along with some gauze and my new bandage. Slipping out of the door and quietly closing it behind, I make my way down the hall and into the kitchen. Instantly I smell bacon and spices which leads me to the bar where a small breakfast burrito is waiting on a plate. A woman is zipping around the kitchen her long brown hair flying in all directions. She must've been the woman from the room last night. When she notices I've come in she gives a large smile and pats on the counter next to the plate making me jump.

"Eat up." She commands in a russian accent before turning to the skillet on the stove and mixing the beef around. I look around the room and seeing no Tony, Barton or Romanoff I hestainly sit in the stool and stare at the burrito. It looks and smells delicious and I can't remember the last time I've had a warm meal. Still I have to remember these people aren't my friends or my neighbors they're still out to get me which means trusting them is not the best idea.

"It's not poisoned." She adds not taking her attention off the cooking burrito.

"I didn't-"

"But you thought it." This time she turns towards me and I get to really study her. She wearing a flowing maroon dress and black leggings and her eyes are a strange and almost red which makes my heart skip a beat.

"You're the mind reader." I realize she must be the one Banner told me about.

"More or less." She shrugs folding another perfect burrito with her nimble hands.

"Well which is it, more or less?" She laughs a sweet laugh that fills the whole room and makes the magazines in front of me shift.

"I can read just small things like what you really think of my breakfast but nothing more. With you I …" She pauses her face falling.

"What?"

"That's-that's odd I can't seem to read you anymore." She places the burrito in front of the stool beside me watching me strangely. The stone on my wrist tingles and I look away from her to flick my bandage under the bar. Thankfully someone else comes from the hall ending our awkward silence. Beside me I'm surprised to see a man in a regular sweater and jeans. He may dress normal but he looks like a geometric house decoration with his skin in all different colors in odd patterns. He sits next to me picking up his burrito and taking a large bite. She watches intently as he sets the burrito down taking in the flavor.

"Excellent as always Wanda." His voice seems so familiar but I shrug it off as a weird, definitely weird, coincidence. The woman smiles larger than ever turing back to the stove. The man also smiles taking more bites of his breakfast. I look between them suspiciously, there was something going on but what? I don't have much time to think about it before Tony walk out of the elevator followed by a woman in a white business suit. She smiles at both of them and the her eyes fall on me. Her strawberry blonde hair is up in a large bun and she watches me with almost the same fierce blue eyes the Agent had. Tony walks past her picking two burritos and having a small conversation with Wanda his back, of course, turned to me.

"Alright let's go kid." He says turning away from Wanda and picking up a magazine off the counter. I get up following him away from my uneaten burrito and into the elevator. Tony, along with his friend and the rainbow guy, get in pushing the button to go to a floor below ground level.

"Sleep well?" Tony asks smirking at me. I turn to him with my tired eyes and unbrushed wavy hair.

"I'll let you have a guess."

"Good?"

"I'll let you have another guess." He laughs just as the elevator opens up and we walk into an air hanger identical to the one I arrived in yesterday. I follow the clicking of the women's heels as she walks through the busy hanger and up the stairs of sleek silver jet. I stare in awe as I follow them up the stairs and into a large room filled with another bar and large armchairs. Tony spins round gesturing to the whole plane.

"Take a seat anywhere it's going to be awhile." I instinctively head to the back of the plane and sit in the seat next to the window facing the door of the plane. As much as I don't want to be here I can't deny this is probably the most amazing thing I've ever done in my life. I peek down the aisle to see Tony and the woman in seat opposite of each other talking, while geometric man is in the seat across the aisle with his back to me. I slip down into my seat and pull my hood up waiting to freak out during take off but the plane stops and its door opens revealing agent Romanoff getting on board. She explains a few things to Tony and the woman before sitting across from the man who is still eating a burrito he must have taken with him. The plane jerks forward and I grip the armrests like my life depends on it. The woman notices my discomfort and walks to my seat sitting across from me.

"You've never flown before." The woman concludes as I squeeze my eyes shut looking away from the window.

"Really, what gave it away?" I mutter sarcastically under my breath. She pulls out her clipboard making tiny notes here and there.

"Don't worry I've ridden on this plane hundreds of time, even once when aliens were invading you'll be fine."

"It is highly unlikely for you to be injured." The man adds his back still turned. "The odds of a plane crash are one for every 1.2 million flights, with odds of dying one in 11 million. Your chances of dying in a car or traffic accident are one in 5,000." Even with his weird accent and talking like a walking computer he makes me feel a little bit better.

"Ok how bout to take your mind of it I ask you a few questions, to help us both out." She looks at her clipboard and clicks her pen, thinking hard.

"Simple, what's your name?"

"Mara." I lie so effortlessly she begins to scribble it down.

"Try again." I look next to me to see Romanoff sitting next to us in a stool at the bar, her hand on the gun sitting in her holster.

"Echo." I mumble glaring at her before turning my attention back to the woman.

"Where do you live?"

"In New York City." I answer giving her a smug look. She squints her eyes at me before slowly writing something down.

"Who do you live with?" I roll my eyes this is all basic stuff they should obviously know.

"Can't you just look me up on your super spy computer or something?"

"We already did but the last thing its give us is you going to Hughes Elementary School in the third grade. Then you went dark." Romanoff scoots in a little closer as she says that, hoping I'll correct her but I don't. I stare off into space thinking about that fateful day I left my foster home to go to school and never came back.

"Kid?" Tony questions leaning on the top of the woman's chair and snapping me back to reality.

"Oh uh yeah, I remember that." I avoid their eyes by looking out the window. They give each other worried looks and the woman's continues with her interview.

"So how about your last home do you remember that?" I think long and hard but going through so many foster homes it's hard to keep track.

"I think her name was something Rhodes I can't remember she was old though, like really old." Tony almost chokes on his martinti when I say the name and every one looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Like I said I can't remember." I explain slowly looking at them oddly, there was obviously something I was missing.

"Lets-let's continue." The woman stutters shaking her head before returning her attention to me.

"Do live with anyone?"

"No."

"Do you have any associates?"

"No."

"Do you have a home?"

My body tenses up at the last question. All of this was bringing back memories I'd rather forget.

"No." I whisper looking away from them and out into the blue sky. I can see them giving each other looks before dispersing and walking around the plane. I pull my knees up to my chest and lean on the window. It was in the past, it shouldn't matter what I did or why I did it but as usual, I'm wrong.

This dream was different and not just because it was on top of a giant building. It had more people there and they talked to me interacted with me.

"You ready for this Johnny?" A smaller man walks up beside me holding an AK-47.

"Uh- oh yeah." My voice is mine but the man acts like he knows me. He notices my confusion and pats my shoulder which is covered by a ripped jean jacket that is way too big for me. The whole building begins to shake as a large ship lands on the roof just in front of us. The have to close my eyes to block out the dust but when I open them a see a strange ship. It looks like it's just a piece of asteroid but the a small door pop out of the side. A little figure in a black cloak comes out and quickly shuffles aside allowing a enormous purple giant to step out of the ship. My heart rattles in my rib cage and I look to the men beside, they seem perfectly fine still standing in their lines. The giant thunders up to the man in front of us who is dressed in a suit similar to Tony's but this man is definitely not Tony. He has almost white blonde hair and is leaning on a steel black cane with a large emerald on the top. The colossal man comes up and they shake hand before turning around. I see the man more clearly and what's definitely more clear is the big x shaped scar covering his face. A man beside me opens what looks like a clear soda can but this one is glowing bright orange.

"This will contain it, though I don't recommend leaving it-"

"Do not tell me what is right. I must keep the stone here...for now." The giants voice sends shivers down my spine.

"I just feel it would be safer with you my lord."

"I will be collecting the other stones, I don't not want it falling from my grasp as I reach out for the others. Your father was my most trusted human, you will hopefully keep up his legacy, yes?"

"Of-of course my lord. We will protect the stone until you return for it." The alien nods his head and the cloaked figure flies over and out from beneath his cloak he pulls none other than my stone. He places it in the tube, the mechanism seals shut and its taken inside by another armed man. The huge man walks back to his ship and turns to the businessman standing in front.

"Do fail me."

"I wouldn't dream of it master Thanos." The giant smirks before turning his back and boarding his ship. The figure reaches a shaky blue hand out to the man who takes it hesitantly.

"The stone is one of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy it should not be used to fuel your sick experiments." The figure hisses.

"Of course not, we do not take part in any human expermation at Momentum labs. We are strictly a geologist and biotechnologists."

The shady character whips around their black cloak blowing in the wind making them look like a dementor.

"The future shows you're wrong." The dementor thing races towards me grabbing me neck with its cold slimily hands. I grab their hands and jump up finding myself back on the plane. My eyes scan the room but just like before there is no trace of the monster. I fall back down in my seat rubbing my temples in frustration, I'm going crazy.

"Nightmares?" I jump at the sound of Tony's voice as he sits in front of me.

"I wish." I mumble picking at the silver cup holder. He nods his head looking out the window.

"At least we have something in common." I watch him from the side as we both stare out the window.

"We're landing now." We both turn towards the woman who places a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder. He gives her a weak smile before getting up.

"Coming along Mrs.Potts?" He teaslingly chides.

"I'm afraid this business is not between me, Nat is coming in my place." Tony's shoulders sag as he follows her to the front of the plane. I look back to the window to see little flurys of snowing whipping around us as the plane descends. Besides snow filled fields and a couple barns there's really nothing else to see. The plane jerks forward telling me were on the ground and I stand up joining the other at the door of the plane. Romanoff throws a purple wind jacket at my face and I catch before it hits me.

"Hope you like hiking." She flashes me her signature smirk as the plane door open and we step into the freezing cold blizzard. Wind whips my cheeks turning them bright red as we walk away from the plane and through the white fields. I look back to the jet that is disappearing from the horizon. I can see Potts and the rainbow man waving them goodbye and I almost think I see a glisten of a weird headband in his forehead but it's probably just the snow. We hike though the rough terrain and only stop when we've gotten to the top of a small hill. Looking down I see a beaten up travel trailer that looks like it's been here since the dark ages. Romanoff is the first to start down heading straight for the rustbucket. Tony gives me a worried glance before we both follow after her. She bangs on the door causing the whole trailer to creak and sway. After a minute she fiddles with the rusted lock and pops open the door herself. We all peek our heads inside and feel warm air coming from the burn barrel in the middle of the room. The trailer was about as good on the inside as it was the outside. There was no furniture or any reminisce of someone living I here. The wallpaper was stripped off the walls and pushed to the side, most of it stuffed in the doorless cabinets in the moldy kitchen. We step in and Tony quickly closes the door behind us, even with looking like a medieval prison cell it was safe from the wind and it had a hot fire. Romanoff checks the ash around the fire pit and closes what left of the drapes.

"They've been here." She says to herself peeking out of the window through the giant whole in the curtains.

"Wait, as in there not here now?"

"There's not many places to hide, of course they're not here."

Tony huffs crossing his arms and standing in front of the fire to warm himself up.

"Wait are they-what are they here for?"

"You." Tony says like it the most obvious thing the the world. He puts his hands up to the fire rubbing them together but he stops when he sees my horrified expression.

"Wait, not like to kill you, no. They just want to use you. Ugh, wait scratch that it sounds worse, I meant-"

"They just want to ask you some questions."

"Then why didn't you guys just ask me at the base and then tell them?"

"Look kid, you just gotta trust us-"

"Oh yeah," I join Tony in first if the fire pit. "That's totally logical." I snap sarcastically glaring at both of them. Romanoff chuckles glancing out the window again.

"This is going to be one interesting interrogation…" She smiles ripping closed the curtain and turning towards the door.

"I'm sorry did you say interriga-"

There's a loud bang on the door that rocks the whole trailer again. Outside I can hear muffled arguing followed by a loud voice telling them to grow up. Romanoff steps in front of me pulling the gun out of her holster and Tony twists and red and gold bracelet on his wrist. The door breaks off it hinges revealing a tall blonde man holding a bag of Cheeto puffs. He walks inside hugging Romanoff and patting Tony on the shoulder. Two smaller men follow him in and I instantly recognize one as angry from the cafe and the other James Barnes. The blonde walks back over to the door wedging it crookedly back in the frame. I slip behind Romanoff just as he walks in praying he didn't see me, though I don't think it'll stay that way for long. The men shake the snow off their winter jackets and boots and Captain and Angry come to stand by the fire but not Barnes.

"Sorry for being late, had to take the long way home to avoid being followed."

"It's fine, we were very cozy." Tony smiles sarcastically and Cap laughs pulling him into a big hug. He was surprisingly well mannered for a wanted criminal. Romanoff looks back at me and sees me studying them from behind her.

"Where is he?" Bucky growls from the corner scanning the tiny trailer.

"For once I agree," Angry admits clapping his hand together making me jump. "Let's get down to business."

Tony chuckles catching my eye and waving me forward. "Boy do I have a surprise for you."

I redundantly step out from behind Romanoff getting my first good look at them. They seem bigger up close but thankfully they look like decently nice people well, besides creeping emo guy slouching in the corner.

"So you're telling me this is the pickpocketer that stole hundreds of dollars, invaded the capture of SHIELD and kicked Barton across a limo."

"The last part especially." Romanoff smirks nudging my shoulder but I just stare at Captain daring both of them to say something wrong.

"Well-uh this is… unexpected." Captain says looking back at Angry and James for advice. Angry is the first to move forward and I eye his stomach ready to kick. He leans down like Tony did when he first met me, acting like I'm some little girl.

"Sweetie we, um we really need that money for some really important stuff. So I need you to tell me where it is, ok"

"Call me sweetie again and you'll find your money shoved up your-"

"Ok, yep that's not going to work" Tony points out, placing a hand on my shoulder and interrupting me. I hear Bucky clear his throat to cover a laugh. I look back to Angry who is starting at me wide eyed halfway offended, halfway impressed.

"Look kid, tell us where the money is and one will get hurt." Captain says in a low voice, I think it was supposed to be intimidating and it was a little but i've already seen his soft side so I wasn't intimidated.

"Are you implying you'll hurt me because I think we both know you won't do it, no, more like you can't do it. Plus both of you look like cute little puppies so you won't scare me. Which is probably what you were hoping for, so since you're out of options, I'll offer a new one. Care to make a deal?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Barnes move toward me and I turn to him bracing myself for the hit that coming but he pauses.

"You are in no position to make deals." His voice is almost as scary as his demeanor but I know better than to show I'm intimidated. I laugh softly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"James Buchanan Barnes, I was beginning to think you were a ghost story." He whole body tenses up at his full name and I can see he's not used to people knowing about him so I decide to annoy him some more.

"An army sniper, worked with Captain America seems you still have that going for you. That must be the only thing since you're wanted in America, Russia, Bangladesh, Nigeria and I'm pretty sure India. Lets just say it's a long list and apart from that I have the location to your money, lots of information about you and your general location which I'm sure many governments would love to hear. So, James, I think I'm in the perfect position to make a deal and for your sake I suggest you take."

Barnes is less impressed and he slams his hand down on the rocky mini kitchen counter in front of me. I flinch at the sound and he looks almost sorry but it's quickly replaced with his cold stare.

"I'm not some timid puppy I won't hesitate to-"

"What kill me?" I smirk putting my hands up pretending to be scarred. In all honestly I kind of was but he didn't need to know that. "That's a genius move kill the only person who know where your money is and if I'm correct, which I am, you don't have time to rustle through every alley to find it, do you?"

Barnes says a few curse words under his breath and Cap steps up behind him.

"What is your deal?" He asks and everyone scoots forward.

"Steve we are not making a deal with a petty thief." Barnes mumbles under his breath sending me a deadly glare.

"Well maybe I don't want to make deals with some government experiment." That was probably a bad idea. Barnes whole body stiffens up and he leans over the counter.

"You don't know anything brat." he hisses placing both hands on the counter both still in gloves. "Now where is the money?"

"You think I'm cracking but you won't break me. I've been through hell and back to stay out of peoples greedy hands and I sure as hell am not going to waltz into them now. So get me out of SHIELD containment then, and only then, will I lead you to your money." Angry steps forward to speak but Barnes beats him to it.

"We can't get you out of their containment."

"Well it look like I can't get you your money."

Barnes rushes forward looking like he's about to strangle me but surprisingly I rush forward to. Steve grabs Branes by the hood of his jacket and Romanoff grabs my arm. I know he'll probably kill me in a matter of second so I might as well go out with a bang. I sling my injured arm at him and spew every profantly I know fighting Romanoff with all my might which obviously does nothing. Under my bandage my stone starts to sting but not its normal annoying sting this was more like a needle slipping into my bloodstream and filling me with pure adrenaline. Suddenly Romanoff its holding me back so easily and with this new found strength I'm slowly making my way to Branes. The whole trailer shakes throwing us all on the floor.

"That wasn't me." Barnes and I say at the same time and then give each other nasty glares. The door shifts in its hinges and I scramble up standing next to Romanoff who has her gun at the ready. The poor door falls off its hinges again and inside steps another blonde haired man but this one is in glistening red armour. He scans the room and his eyes settles on me causing me to sinks back hoping to fall into the floor. He points to me with a giant metal hammer and looks to Captain.

"You shall take Echo with you to the ancient temple or we shall die."


	7. Chapter Six

"Could you be a little less melodramatic?" I ask him as he drops his hammer to his side giving us a booming laugh. We all look at each other confused and Steve steps forward.

"Thor, why do we have to take Ethel-"

"Echo" I correct him annoyed.

"Right, why does Echo have to come with us?"

"And how did you know my name?" I step forward to taking my place to Steve.

"You are the only way Captain Rogers and his friends can get into the temple and get the information they want."

"Is there is any other way?" I ask glancing to Barnes who has also stepped next to Rogers.

"You are the key Echo, you are the only one who can save us."

"Fantastic." I mumble sarcastically, holding my head in my hands.

"Thor why is she-"

"There is much to explain and I will, on the way but we must return to New York to get your cash."

"Thats funny we were just talking-"

"It will have to wait young maiden, the fate of the universe is at stake." He grabs my arm pulling me away from Steve and Barnes.

"W-wait," I stutter pulling my arm out of his strong grasp. "I don't want to- I can't-"

"I understand you may be worried but we will help you and you can help us."

"I'm not going to help you just to go back behind walls for the rest of my life."

"And we only have 7 hours left with Echo in our custody." Romanoff adds resting her hand on her gun holster. "There's not enough time to get to New York and on a plane and to this magic temple."

"I'm counting on you to change that Natasha, and you too." Thor points to Tony who rolls his eyes.

"As for us we should get flying."

"Uh that's not going to work out." Angry says pulling on his winter coat.

"I know your flying is no match for mine but you can manage son of Will."

Bucky has the faintest glimmer of a smirk as he puts on his winter jacket watching Angry.

"No, my flying is good, right?" Steve gives him a terrible fake smile and Bucky shrugs.

"Ok, ouch but not the point like Echo did say people aren't very big fans of us so flying over New York, not our best option."

"Then into the motor vehicle." He chimes stepping out into the cold wind. I follow him out, ignoring Romanoffs warnings about me freezing to death.

"Are you saying that we are all going to drive 5 hours in a car to New York because if that the case someone isn't going to make it there alive."

"Do not worry I will not harm any of you."

"That's not what-"

"This way." Thor trudges through the snow heading further away from the jet. I look back to Barnes, Rogers and Angry who walk past me to follow him. Tony gives me an encouraging thumbs up before he turns to follow Romanoff back to the jet. I have to run to catch up with them before I lose sight through the heavy snow. I feel my whole body beginning to numb up but surprisingly not my left arm, thanks to the stone. We finally reach a beat up white truck covered in snow, making it almost invisible. Thor opens up the door and touches where the key would go, there's a small flash of electricity and the engine starts.

"We're stealing it?" Angry questions sounding uncertain.

"You're a wanted criminal, better get used to it." I smirk jumping in the back seat and in front of the warm heater. Angry gets in on my left and, of course, Bucky on my right. Rogers steps on the gas and we go flying down the hill. I instinctively grab Angry's jacket and hold in like my life depends on it, which with this driving it probably does.

"I thought you rode on a jet to get here and a car freaks you out?" He looks at me amused.

"Well this is the first truck I've ever ridden in so yeah, new." I have to yell over the roaring of the engine and snow hitting the windshield as we race down. By some miracle we reach the main road and get straight on the highway. We roll along in silence for a while and as much as I want to just fall asleep and forget about this, I need an explanation.

"Where is this magical temple anyway?" I ask playing with the ripped leather on my seat.

"It's in Ankara, Turkey. The believed center of the world." Thor explains.

"But it's the center like lava filled under the ground?"

"Yeah that's the center of earth but this is the center of all the land masses." Rogers adds glancing back at me though the mirror.

"So this magic temple at the center of everything is what, going to be the x on our treasure map?"

"It was where the ancient people of this world received a message about the greatest power in the universe being brought here and a giant space war yada yada." Angry waves the rest away staring out the window. I look at him and the others in disbelief but they continue like it's nothing.

"So we're going to the temple to find out who brought the power here, what the power is and how we can stop whoever they are from destroying earth."

"Sound like a piece of cake." I mumble and next to me Angry laughs, lightning the mood.

"Hopefully, my father said the temple should not be guarded besides the native tribes." Thor jumps in his seat after he says that digging around under his armor. He pulls out a small Nokia phone which I wasn't surprised by, it's probably the only phone that wouldn't get squished under him. He reaches back handing the phone me.

"This may be a dangerous, you shall call your loved ones, warn them of what lies ahead of you so if you do perish they have time to settle the correct burial process."

"I'm sorry did you say burial?!"

He nods his head smiling back at me and giving me a thumbs up. I stick the phone on top of his big thumbs up and slouch back into my seat.

"You cannot call them?"

"They're probably just...busy at, uh work."

"We shall try again in a later time, tell them where you are, wouldn't want them to miss you."

"No one's going to miss me." I whisper to myself but apparently not quietly enough. I see Steve looking at me sympathetically through the rear view mirror.

"Let's stop, I'm hungry." Bucky grumbles beside me and when I look at him he's staring at me too. We get off the highway and pull up to a little hometown gas station. Rusted cigarette signs covered every inch of the wall and walking inside it looks more like someone's vacation RV with little kids pictures stapled on the wall and a small tv playing soccer in the corner. Once we're all inside I instantly break away from the group heading to the back of the store where the candy aisle is. I'm still deciding on what to steal when I feel a rush of cold wind followed by the sound of two women arguing. I pull the jacket Romanoff gave me tighter around my shoulders and slip a butterfinger underneath it. I pretend to have my arms crossed to hide the candy and start walking towards the door. Just like in the cafe Bucky steps in front of me staring down with his sunken eyes. He grabs my right arm and I fully expect him to throw me across gas station but inside he opens my palm placing a five dollar bill inside it.

"We can afford to buy a one dollar candy bar, stop stealing shit." He walks past me and I stand there is shock. I set the candy bar on the counter with the money not taking my eyes of him. I get my change and stuff the bar in my hoodie pocket joining Barnes in front of the little Christmas tree. Even though its only October, it looks nice with the perfect snowy weather in the background and the little star on top. All of a sudden the stone starts to shock my arm, hard this time. I drop the change and the coins go flying. Barnes gives me a weird look and sees me holding my wrist.

"Are you-"

"I'll be back." I run off before he can question it and weave in and out of ailes trying to get to the bathroom in the back. A woman comes out of nowhere and I bump into her arms causing her various chip bags to fall everywhere. I grab a couple off the ground and go to hand them to her. With her straight blonde hair and tan face I instantly recognize her from my nightmare. Thankfully her eyes are a soft brown, kind of like mine, instead of the freaky glowing red.

"Thanks," She smiles at me taking the chips but looking up, her smile fades. "Honey are you alright?"

All I can do is slowly nod taking a few steps back. I bump into someone behind and whip around to see the over excited face of Thor.

"Jane? What brings you to this refueling station?" He asks running his fingers over his belt nervously.

"Meteor shower over the lake tonight, hopefully the snow will clear up." They stand in an awkward silence for a moment before Thor speaks up.

"I see you've met Echo." He places a hand on my back and I flinch taking a step towards Jane.

"Um hi." I squeak giving her a small wave while still watching her with wide eyes. Another woman comes around the corner dumping a pile of candy into Jane's arms.

"Hey, it's our best friend!" She yells shaking Janes arm. "That's funny because you guys aren't-". The girl finally realizes Janes cold stare and her tight grip on the chip bags.

"Um I meant… yay chocolate…" She slowly fades off and sees me standing next to Thor.

"Are you from space too?" She asks excitedly leaning down to poke my check. I slap her hand away giving her a nasty glare. Bucky comes around the corner followed by Steve and Angry who are looking at me with concerne. Thor glances back to them and then to me.

"It is- uh time to depart. I will see you at a uh later time…" They give each other forced and awkward smiles before Thor leads us back out to the truck. We set out on the highway again and Thor is still looking back at the gas station.

"Who- who was that?" I stutter trying to get the images of my nightmare out of my mind.

"That is Jane Foster, one of the best astrologists in the nine realms."

"Does she uh work for SHIELD?"

"No, she works with a good friend of mine Dr. Selvic and the girl Darcy."

I rub my cheek where she poked it remembering her quite well.

"She is nothing to be afraid of…" Thor reminds me watching me from the side. Apparently I can't hide my fear that well.

"You haven't seen her like I have." I mumble rubbing the stone through the bandage. Whatever was causing it to shock me it getting closer or maybe I'm getting closer to it. If whatever it is, is an it? God this is confusing, why can't I go back to stealing wallets and picking locks. I stare straight ahead watching the snow blow around the truck and find myself falling asleep.

There I was again someplace I'd never been. This time it was a small living room a lot like the one I waited in in the Avengers facility. Looking outside at the clean cut lawn and runway I realize I'm in that same living room. I turn around and it looks exactly the same even the sun was in the same position. I look down to see myself in a baggy suit and large shoes but looking at my reflection in the glass I still look like myself. Like before the sliding glass doors open and a woman in a black business skirt and blouse walks in. She's holding a file and gestures for me to join her at the bar. I shuffle over trying to keep the shoes on and she blows her short black hair out of her face and opens the file.

"You'll be covering this area here. It's mostly abandoned buildings but it's known for suspicious activity and theft. So make sure you...Agent are you listening?"

I notice she's looking at me and I shift uncomfortably in my baggy suit.

"Oh uh… yes- of course Agent- ma'm."

She gives me an odd look before continuing.

"I know this mission hits close to home with your other… studies and I realize you had important plans but you are the only one who knows what to look for. I know field missions aren't your favorite but we need someone whose dealt with them before to find the infinity stones."

I try putting the pieces together but it's obvious I'm missing a few. The mission, the stone, Jane Foster they're all connected and these dreams are trying to tell me something but I just don't see it.

"Here's your ID card it'll give full access to all the info we have on the search, good luck." She turns quickly are her heels and heads towards the door.

"Wait um lady Agent- uh"

"Hill" She finishes crossing her arms.

"I've um forgotten the other studies, what happened?"

"How could you forget we shut down the program, after Jane Foster and the twins we decided the stone were to dangerous for humans to try and control or even interact with. I know you thought they were a doorway to something bigger but I'm afraid we can't risk it."

I nod slowly still utterly confused.

"I'm not my grandfather" She grumbles.

"I'm sorry what?" She turns around and two giant slashes have cut across her face, causing blood to stain her hands. The building fades away and I'm standing in a dark office and looking out the window I see it's on top of a skyscraper. I look down and my suit has changed into a large bulletproof vest and like in the dream from the rooftop I'm holding a large gun. Agent Hill has shifted into the man from the rooftop and he has the stone, my stone, on his desk in its cylinder container.

"Thanos wants me to just lock it away but the power! It could change the earth for the better!" The man slams his hands on the desk making me jump.

"Or for the w-worse, sir" The man next to me stutters. The other man, who is now x-face, walks around the desk glaring at the guard.

"Do you know what this is lieutenant?" The man shakes his staring down at his combat boots, "It's a stone from outer space one of six and the key to unlimited power what we very much need. That will also make it very valuable and will save this trecious business."

X-face pulls out a small gun and I feel my grip tighten on the gun I'm holding. Without hesitation he shoots the man in the head and he falls dead on the floor.

"No!" I yell dropping my gun and rushing over to the man but it's too late. I turn to x-face who is looming over me, sneering.

"You've seen first hand how serious I am about this matter, bring me the Dr. O'Shea's they will gladly unlock the power."

I stand up watching the man and feel my whole body boil with anger. He sees me glaring and walks up to me.

"Go!"He screams striking me across the face with his gun. When I open my eyes I can still feel the gun even though I'm back in the truck. I shift in my seat rubbing my eyes open and noticing the sun has set leaving it pitch black outside.

"Morning" Angry beams and I see that I've been resting my head on his shoulder. I push off him leaning forward seeing Thor is also fast asleep. I moan in frustration and fall back into my seat picking at the blood under my nails.

"Your wrist, what happened?" Bucky asks and I begin to remember the episode I had in the gas station.

"Just a sprang." I lie scooting as far away from him as I can.

"So where'd the blood come from, I'm assuming it yours." I just shrug my shoulders avoiding his eyes.

"How much longer? It's been forever." I complain desperate to change the subject.

"Almost there, what's the street?"

"It's near Greenwood park thats in-"

"Brooklyn!" Rogers exclaims stepping on the gas, I'm thrown back into my seat as he weaves in and out of lanes.

"Blinker, use a blinker!" Angry scolds holding onto the door handle.

"Oh god we're going to die!" I scream but next to me Barnes is unaffected. He finally gets a grip and slows down curving through familiar streets. Everything thats been happening and what going to happen fades away as we turn onto my street.

"Sam are you seeing this?" Steve asks almost like he doesn't believe it. Angry nods his head patting Rogers shoulder through the seat.

"Welcome home." I look at Steve who is smiling the brightest I've ever seen as he slows the truck.

"Here, stop here!" The truck rolls to a stop and I climb over Barnes to get out.

"Hey watch it-" He barks but I ignore him as I stumble out of the car and feel the cold air. I look up at my beautiful old building and want nothing more than to go up to my sleeping bag and forget this ever happened but with so many people wanting to kill me I'd be dead within the week. Thor stops next to me scanning over the building after rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"I can't lie this is a pretty good hiding place." Steve admits walking up to the door and rattling the chains.

"Ok master thief," Sam teases "How do we get in?" I smirk before pushing a trash bin out of the way to reveal my tiny door. I quickly wiggle through and spot my bedroom still fully intact. I hear the snapping of chains and the door swings open. I sigh, once I get back thats the first thing I'll have to fix. Once they're all inside I begin my usual climb up the rafters. Barnes says a few choice words before following me up along with Steve and Thor. Sam, smartly, stays on the ground. I reach my sleeping bag and begin shoving things into my backpack.

"Moneys in the bag." I say still gathering up all of my trinkets. Bucky is still looking around but Steve jumps up and begins digging around and eventually pulls out their cash, still in the rubberband. I shove my decoder USB in and zip up my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder.

I lay back on my sleeping bag and watch them poke around my homemade bedroom.

"Home sweet home." I mutter closing my eyes. Bucky shakes my shoulder and I open my eyes.

"This is your house?"

"Yeah, problem?" I snap but he shakes his head looking a little embarrassed. I crawl past them and slide down the pole the usual fireman stye landing next to Sam. I pull my backpack on and look back up at Rogers and Barnes slowly making their way down.

"So you live here? That means…" Sam trails off not wanting to say it out loud but I know what they're all thinking.

"I'm homeless!" I yell to no one as I listen to my voice bounce off the walls. They all give me looks that are a mix between sympathetic and confused.

"See, it's not that big a deal." We start walking towards the door but I stop letting them all walk past me. In the corner of the building I thought I saw the flash of a light but it must be a stray trash can. I begin towards the door again but this time I see the flash for longer this time and no mistaken, it's the flash of an orange gun. I dart out of the doors running into Steve's back. He turns around and sees me holding my now smushed nose.

"Hey are you alright-"

"Yep, of course I just need to uh grab something from the um…" I just point up to where my stuff is not wanting to call it my bedroom in front of them. Steve gives me a suspicious look but before he can tell me no Barnes talks first.

"Make it quick." I give him a thankful smirk before slipping in the building and out of their sight. Standing at the base of the pole is the very gang leader I've been trying to avoid.

"You might should've brought your friends in here." He grumbles flipping the orange blaster in his hands. I feel my stomach drop but I swallow my fear and step closer.

"It's none of their business, it's between us." I'm surprised I didn't stutter because of all the things and people I've met, hes by far is the scariest.

"It is indeed, so give it to me and I'll be on my way, no friend needs to know." He pushes off the wall and walks up to me only a foot away. The stone shakes under the bandage almost like it's trying to tell me no. He quickly grabs my wrist and I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming in pain and fear. He lifts the bandage looking inside and a beam of light escapes the bandage lighting up his dark face. I rip my wrist from his hand, fixing my bandage.

"It's- it's like it bonded to your skin." He sounds amazed and it makes him a little less terrifying.

"I assume you also saw the cuts and burns. I told you it won't come off, I've tried everything."

He give me a cruel sneer and I get a bad feeling in my gut.

"Then I'll just have to take your hand with me."

I jump back holding my wrist close to my chest.

"Do you want it off or not?" He barks and I look down at my hands. They got me through life and have gotten my everything I have, but they also got me into this mess. I shakily give him my left hand and look the other way. I wait for him to blast it off but it didn't happen. His grip on my wrist tightens and he pulls me closer, his gun barrel resting under my chin.

"You didn't seriously think I would let you walk away from this did you?" He laughs in my face as I try to break away but fail.

"Sorry little freak, it's my life or yours." He give me one last smile before blasting me in the chest. I feel myself go flying and land in a heap on the floor. The stones zapping my arm trying to keep me awake but I'm afraid it's too late. I hear a big crash and the floor shakes. I can see flashes of lightning and the fire of the gang leaders gun but with blurry vision I can't tell who's winning.

"You absolute idiot." I hear Bucky softly scold, as his face comes back into view showing him wide eyed and worried. I wanted to say something nice, it being my last words and all. Barnes was probably the first and last person to care about me and he deserved to know.

"You look funny with your eyebrows all scrunched up like that."

Yeah, I'm definitely good at this telling my emotions stuff. He pulls my arm over his shoulder and tries to help me stand up. I stumble around but eventually get on my feet and looking down I see my usual hoodie and jeans, perfectly fine. I have to do a double take as I feel under my hoodie to find a not burned or blasted chest. Barnes also looks surprised dropping my arm and letting me stand on my own.

"How did you-" His question is interrupted by a web to the face. Then suddenly I'm swooped of the ground by strong arms and I fly through a hole in the ceiling. I have a death grip on whoever is flying me around and as we land softly on the roof I see my best friend, Spiderman.

"I think up here we should be- hey what are you doing?!" He grabs my arm just as I'm about to jump back down to the building. I whip around glaring at him.

"I was giving Rogers the money you-"

"Does that look like Captain America to you?" He yells back as I throw up my hands making my way to the ladder down the side.

"Wait I'm sorry… but that guy was about to kill you!" I pause halfway down the ladder and look up at him strangely.

"At least tell me you webbed the gang leader too…"

"Wait, gang leader?" I roll my eyes falling the rest of the way down and running around to the front of the building. Looking through the doors I see everyone is still standing but the leader is gone.

"Oh man, I'm so dead." Peter mumbles landing next to me. Barnes walks up, some web still stuck to the side of his face and Sam puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Where did he go?" I ask my eyes scanning the warehouse and finding it empty.

"Who was that man, he seemed dangerous…" Thor concludes nodding his head at his good thinking.

"He was the gang leader the same one that killed the SHIELD agent."

"And he was after you, why?" Steve questions.

"Said he didn't want any witnesses, you know psycho stuff." I pull at the bandage hopping none of them saw the stone during the fight. They all nod in agreement but I can tell Steve and Barnes don't fully believe me. Sam walks up to Steve handing him the money before whispering something, his back turned to me.

"So," Barnes says interrupting their little discussion. "We've got the money but only enough for three."

"Uh, can't Thor just fly her there or something." Sam asks giving me the I'm-sorry-you-don't-want-to-fly-with-him look.

"I'm afraid I cannot accompany you to the temple. The temples hold curses to other Gods going there may endanger my life as well as the people of Asgards."

"Ok, not a bad excuse but still, you drag us through this and then poof you lightning away or whatever." I complain but I'm secretly sacred. Thor has been the only thing stopping them from killing me and now that they have the money, I'm a sitting duck.

"Fine but we still only have enough for three."

"I'll stay." Sam offers but Roger shuts him down

"You are the only one that can fly we need you for a quick escape, if it comes to that."

"I think you can all go." Peter pipes up from the back of the group earning a cold stare from Barnes. I look at him confused but then I realize exactly what he's thinking. He notice me giving him the look and tries to reason with me.

"It's the only way, come one." He begs stepping closer to me. I shake my head no turning away from him. Thor, Sam, Steve and Barnes all look equally confused and even though I hate it, Peters right its the only way.

"Fine." I mumble crossing my arms and avoiding Peters eyes.

"Fine, what's fine? What's the plan?" Steve demands getting annoyed at our vague answers. Peter's mask curves up and I can tell he's giving me a big smile underneath.

"Anybody have a cat carrier?"


	8. Chapter Seven

The sky was a cloudy gray as we pulled up to the airport which matched my dreary mood. After the attack and revealing my shapeshifting powers to everyone I was less than pleased at how his mission was going. Rogers turns around snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Are you sure you're up for this," He asks sounding more uncertain than I am. "After that shot from that gang guy I-"

"I told you he missed me and I'm fine I just want to get this over with."

"I don't believe you." He sighs, "Wouldn't there be a hole where the gun shot if he missed you?"

"Maybe, I dont know thats why web-boy is checking it out." Sam snorts and gives a knowing look to Steve and Bucky.

"Oh yeah, like were going to listen to your little boyfriend."

"He's not my-"

"Less arguing more changing." Bucky interrupts receiving a nasty glare. I sigh shaking my head scolding myself for putting up with these guys before opening the cat cage next to me and even Barnes turns around in the passenger seat to watch me transform. I steady my breathing and feel my skin tingle before I shrink down into a black cat. Sam leans down next to me taking a selfie with a disposable camera. I hiss at the light pawing him on the arm.

"Right, sorry, T'challa is going love all the cat selfies I send him when this is over."

I hiss one more time before crawling in the cage and settling down on my jacket laid inside. Bucky peaks inside looking even scarier up close. Sam locks the door and tries not to shake the cage around to much as we get out of the car. I can see the sliding glass doors open as we walk into pure chaos. People are running around suitcases flying behind them while others yell at flight attendants who look like walking zombies and groups of people wander around speaking languages I don't even try to understand. They get to the counter and buy the tickets using impressive fake IDs. They place my backpack on the conveyor belt and I watch it roll under the flap. Sam sets me in the belt as well talking to the lady who's checking me in. Barnes takes the opportunity to lean down and try his best to make me feel like I'm not rolling off to my death.

"It's just a couple hours you'll be fine, just uh take a nap…" He suggests but looking at my unemotional cat face he's sees it's not working.

"Don't look at me like that!" He whispers through the cage doors .

"Sir, it's time, your cat will have a wonderful flight." The woman reassures him taking my cage and placing it through the doors. The last thing I see is Sam and Steve smirking at Barnes as he desperately tries to explain to the addentant that I'm not his cat. Once in the correct flight room I push against my cage door until I've moved the cage all the way to the front of the pile of luggage making sure it makes it on the flight. Then, thanks to Sam terrible locking skills, I bite the cage door until it clicks open. I sniff around for a while finding nothing of interest but some nutter butters and someones annoying toy yorkie. A rolling garage door opens letting light flood into the dim room. I race back to my cage pausing before I re-close the door behind me. I can see the run way through the corner of the door and the small field behind it looks like freedom but I slip in the cage as the man picks it up setting it on the luggage train. Whether I like it or not people are depending on me and even though most of them don't deserve saving I can't really talk. I feel my cage go flying and land roughly on another pile of suitcases, this one in the hull of a plane. After a few more minutes of things being thrown above my head they seal the door and I feel the plane begin to move. Even though I've ridden on one before this was way different and definitely more terrifying. I feel my claws digs into my jacket as the plane shakes taking off and ascending into the sky. We finally level out and I decide another look around couldn't hurt. I easily push open the door again and begin walking around the pile sniffing through everyone's pockets. A black heavy duty suitcase catches my eye and I move other bags above it to see a giant fingerprint lock on the zipper. Who the hell uses fingerprint locks on their vacation? I sniff the lock and around the bag looking for any sign to who the bag belongs to. Flipping it over I see a small logo of an atom with little shooting stars around it. It's seems familiar but I can't put a finger on where I've seen it. The plane jerks around and I hold onto the case for dear life. The lock shakes around as well and I'm really hoping it'll pop open but it's on tight. The suitcase falls off the pile and so do I, riding it like a sled all the way to the bottom. It flips over in the process showing the bottom of the suitcase and lock. Looking at the back of the lock I see the faintest word etechched in the metal, momentum. I flash back to my dream and see the man on the rooftop blurry and up close, like I'm looking at him through a glass bottle.

"We do not take part in any human expermation at Momentum labs. We are strictly a geologist and biotechnologists." His voice is muffled but I hear one word very clearly, the same word on the lock. I flip the case over showing the fingerprint scanner and think back to my dream. My paws grow into hands and my fur into a suit as I transform into x-face. I place my thumb on the scanner and it turns from its green to a bright blue before clicking open. I hesitantly open the case I see rows of cylinder containers like the one from my dream but these are filled with hundreds of tiny metal wires all filtering to a timer in the middle. Of course a plane bomb, typical villain stuff. My James Bond senses kick in I start fiddling with the wires around the box trying to disable it. I know nothing about bombs or wires or technology in general and now there's nowhere to run. I step back from the case looking around for any hint to even part of a plan. I push the case to the side of the plane and read the timer 6 minutes and counting. My only hope is to tell someone but who is going to listen to random yelling from the bottom of the plane? So if I can't yell to them I'll have to get to them another way. I spot a vent at the top of the ceiling just big enough for a cat, I shift again stumbling over to the vent feeling my energy drained a lot already. I ignore my aching feet and climb through the vent popping up in the, thankfully, empty bathroom. I change back to my regular form and blink away the sleepy feeling before stepping out of the bathroom and scanning the plane for Barnes, Steve and Sam. I spot them at the back of the plane and begging shuffling towards them using the top of seats to stand. I miss one of the seats and my hand lands on a man shoulder, one a little to familiar.

"S-sorry sir." I stutter remembering him as one of the guards from the roof of the building in dream.

"Don't worry, I get motion sick too." He gives me warm smile and I continue down the aisle. Why would they put a bomb on the plane if one of their men is on it? I look through the seats seeing a woman and her baby, a couple reading a book together and a little boy playing with his toy plane while looking out the window. My heart drops as I continue thinking of them falling out the plane because I wasn't fast enough. I'm beginning to think this wasn't the best idea as I walk down the row falling into the seat next to Bucky. He looks at me confused but his eyes grow wider when he realizes who I am.

"What are- how did you-"

"Do you know how to disarm a bomb?" I ask frantically looking over the seat at the man from Momentum labs.

"A bomb? What the hell are you-"

"Do you?" I sit back down scanning his eyes for answers but all I get is panic.

"Yes, maybe…" He trails off and looks out the window like he's trying to remember.

"Did you a say-" Sam says leaning forward in the seat next to Bucky.

"Yes" Me and Barnes say at the same time before focusing back on the problem.

"It's in a suitcase and I cracked the finger lock and there's these tubes of wires going to this timer thing and-"

"Ok, ok slow down." Steve says softly from the seat behind me and I didn't realize how quickly I was talking.

"Disconnect every wire." Barnes instructs taping his still gloved hand on the arm rest.

"What if that's sets it off?"

"Out of the two of us who has disabled more bombs?" I roll my eyes standing up and head straight for the bathroom. Steve grabs my arms also standing up.

"Are-are you sure?" I pull my arm from his hand glaring at him and he almost looks hurt.

"You don't believe me, do you?" He gives me an empty stare before opening his mouth to explain but I don't give him the chance. I turn away heading straight for the bathroom and ignoring the reasons he's yelling at me. Even though I've been switching forms like crazy I feel fine maybe it's the panicky adrenaline or the stone but I'm not going to question it. I slip into the bathroom and change to cat form crawling through the vents and back into the hull. Rushing over to the case I find it only has 10 seconds left. I turn into my regular form and begin pulling wires left and right but I know it won't be enough. Sparks come out of the wire burning parts of my banagde but I keep pulling. At 2 seconds I see the last wires and rip it from the timer, breathing a sigh of relief I sit back only to see the timer flashing red with a big 0. I duck behind a suitcase just before the bomb goes off blowing a large hole in the side of the airplane. The smaller bags goes flying through the hole sucked out by the powerful wind. Since I moved the bomb to the other side most of them stay down but smaller more lightweight ones can't fight against the wind. I hear a bark as the yorikes cage goes flying. I jump forward grabbing its kennel before its flies out the hole. I hold onto a bar near the crater so I'm not blown out as well and above me I hear the screaming of people that have finally noticed a problem. One of the smaller suitcases hits the bar breaking it off the wall. I feel myself being pulled out by the wind as I desperately scrape at the ground looking for anything to save me. My heart's beating out of my chest as I feel my legs dangling out of the plane, making one last effort I stretch out my hand looking for anything to grab. I feel my hand wrap around rope and when I look up I see a glowing orange cable stretching from my hand to the a latch near the pile of bags. With one hand I pull myself away from the hole and with the other I hold tight to the little dogs cage. Looking at the rope in my hands I realize no one threw it to me, it was coming out of the gem. The sparks from the wires must've ripped the bandage off leaving the stone fully functional in saving my life. The plane starts going down and I can only hope it didn't blow the engine. I sit behind the luggage pile and watch the rope slowly disappear leaving me with only the glowing gem. Finally the plane makes a bumpy landing and I grab my backpack and jacket, sneaking away from the many concerned workers through a door near the back. I head up the employe entrance of the terminal and get spit out only a few gates down from the planes drop off. I sprint through the airport and come up behind Bucky, Rogers and Sam who are again annoying the woman at the desk.

"She hisses a lot, loves hissing, like it's probably her favorite thing-" I hear Sam tell the woman who is reading the luggage tag log.

"She has short-short black hair uh yellow eyes...what else?" Steve stutters as he gives the only helpful information.

"A real brat-" Bucky starts but I've had enough of these terrible descriptions.

"Aw, you're making me blush." I say in a monotone voice crossing my arms. They all whip around running up to me with open arms. I put out my hands stopping the affection but Steve either doesn't care or doesn't see as he wraps me in a big hug. My whole body tenses as he easily lifts me off my feet. When he lets me go I stumble backwards finally getting to breath again.

"Oh, sorry." He chuckles realising he definitely crushed my lungs.

"It's fine, I guess I just forgot what a hug feels like." The moment I say it I realize how bad it sounds but I ignore their sympathetic looks and dust off my backpack.

"Magic temple here we come."

We walked along the crowded streets lined with fancy buildings and neon signs. It was a lot like New York with less bright screens and more glass windows with curly green vines. Steve follows the map brochure downtown to the less fancy part of Turkey. Instead of fancy building little wooden booths line the sidewalks along with carts of food and souvenirs. Men and women yell at us flashing their handmade products in our face telling us how good they are compared to the american ones. Bucky grabs my good wrist pulling me away from the crowds and down a narrow dirt path. We venture further from the city as we disappear behind the tall dry grass following the weaving trial. We find ourselves out in the middle of the fields walking over large roots and under low hanging tree branches. Little birds chirp and the breeze blows against the grass making it sound like ocean waves. We walk single file in silence with Steve naturally leading us.

"Echo" I hear someone whisper behind me but turning around there's no one is sight. I brush it off as the wind and continue walking a little closer to Barnes after that.

"Echo" the voice whispers louder this time and I stop in my tracks, my eyes scanning over the grass for the owner. I shake my head running to catch up with the men and falling in line next to Sam.

"So, what's so magical about this magic temple?"

"Besides being center of the earth it's say spirits of past Gods live here and there has been suspicious activity around as it's closer to the prophesied date of an alien invasion."

"Alien invasion?" I ask thinking back to the big purple guy. "Didn't that already happen like a few years ago?"

"Yes and no." Steve says trying to explain but just making me more confused. "That was lead by Loki, another God, this one is supposed to be bigger, deadlier and-"

"Successful." Bucky finishes keeping his eyes ahead but I can still feel the worry radiating off him. I kick at the dirt as we continue on the path periodcly looking back and listening for the creepy random voice. After another half hour of walking in silence we come up upon a little desert village. It was a lot like the downtown of Turkey accept more community like. People carried water in giant clay vases while others lead donkeys carrying stacks of wheat and crates of vegetables. The alleys in between the clay houses were packed full and lines of clothes hung on wires over the streets. I couldn't see much being surrounded by buildings but this town seemed smaller than a usual one and most people wore yellow cloaks embroidered with strange red symbols. They seemed to float through the streets with their heads down revealing them to be bald and always traveling in packs. We get to the outer edge of the city and begin climbing a set of stairs carved out of a large mountain. Once we get high enough I can look over the village to see it small and compact. House seemed to be staggered on top of each other sloppily while the alleys and streets looked like a jagged maze. The city was only about a mile through both ways but it was still quite bustling. We turn around the side of the mountain and the village is now behind us as we walk higher. I look past Steve and see the end of the staircase is out of sight.

"How much further?" I complain letting my feet drag a little behind me. Behind me Sam chuckles re-adjusting his backpack on his shoulders.

"If it was easy everyone would do it." He says nudging my shoulder and walking next to me.

"God its just so tall, I feel like I'm living in a Star Wars movie." Sam is the only one to laugh as Barnes and Rogers look at me confused.

"If Luke Skywalker is at the top of this I would not be complaining." I smirk at him holding back the urge to laugh and let down my guard.

"Com'on you know that was funny." Sam jokes skipping up the steps as I do the same trying to get ahead of him. Our game is stopped when we hear yelling further up the staircase followed by one of the yellow caped men running around the corner and almost into us. Seeing Steve he looks even more scared than he already was, pausing in front of us.

"What's happening? Is everything ok?" Steve asks his face turning serious as he places a hand on the mans back helping him sit down.

"It-its the Gods they are stirring, something- something is coming!" He exclaims pushing past Steve continuing back down the stairs. I grab his arm finding him quite skinny and weak.

"Something good or something bad?" I demand looking at his horrified eyes. He open his mouth to speak but decides against it just shaking his head no before running away. Steve sighs looking at me disappointed.

"Great, you scared him half to death." He scold gesturing to the man who is now almost halfway down the mountain.

"We might be headed down the same path." I say walking past them and jogging the rest of the way up. After the final turn I see the mountain actually goes higher than the staircase and I find half of it missing leaving a small area of grass in front looking out onto the city. The half of the mountain that is still there has the front of a temple carved into it. It looks similar to the lincoln monument with its large columns chiseled into the sides and a large wooden door leading into the temple thats inside the rest of the mountain. I stand in awe as the men finally catch up joining me in staring at the temple. Under the bandage the stone vibrates excited as one of the men comes up to us his lips tight in frustration.

"May I help you?' He asks through clenched teeth studying us like a billionaire would study a orphan.

"We uh would like to um…" Steve looks to us for help and I mentally facepalm myself, he doesn't have a plan to get us in.

"We would like a tour of the temple...please?" I ask giving him a forced smile while pressing my wrist against my side trying to make the stone stop moving so much.

"Hmm I am not able to do that." The man turns away followed by a group of the same men.

"Um what?" This guy is getting annoying and I think someone needs to knock him down a couple notches on the totem pole.

"No" He says saying it slower, leaning down like I don't know what no means.

"We need to get into the temple." I demand taking a step closer to him while Steve tugs on my jacket telling me to calm down.

"It is not possible at this time, have a good day." he give me a smug face before turning his back to me. I look back to them and they step back like there going to do nothing but I haven't come this far for someone to tell me no. I step in front of him grabbing the collar of his cape and bringing his terrified face down to my level. His men step back giving large gasps as Steve, Bucky and Sam step forward looking at me like I've gone insane.

"I've haven't been ripped from my home and kidnapped then taken through a blizzard then on a bombed plane then to this village then up those stairs to this temple for you to tell me no. So you're going to let us in or I'm going to bust down the door using your face." I let him go and he stumbles backwards falling into the grass.

"Y-you, get out-" He's interrupted as his men fall around him holding their ears as they bow down to the ground, he soon follows them leaving Steve, Bucky, Sam and I the only standing ones. One by one they get up and gather around us smiling which was more creepy than comforting. Finally the leader stands up kneeling before me and taking my hands which I instantly ripped out of his own.

"Forgive me, we did not know the God spirits had talked to you personally. They have now informed us all, that you are welcome here."

"Great, thanks do you mind showing us around?" Steve smiles nervously probably trying to smooth it over with them.

"I'm afraid we cannot, the Gods asked for you alone but we can service you in helpful items." Men shuffle forward handing us a small gas lighter, food, a blanket and a small dagger.

"You may call us the Hoşgeldin, protectors of the temple and greeter to you. I have many questions but they will have to wait, the Gods are eager to see you."

"Oh uh right, of course."

They lead us up to the steps bowing as I walk past which makes me super uncomfortable. I give Bucky, Sam and Steve nervous glances as we walk up the stone steps to the door that one of the men opens for us. The leader gives me a surprisingly warm smile and I feel a twinge of guilt.

"Uh hey when I get out I'll answer all your questions."

His face lights up in surprise and he bows his head.

"It would be my honour to host you for a dinner, homemade."

I feel my mouth water thinking of warm home cooked meal, something I haven't had in years. I join the my group inside and look back one last time to the Hoşgeldin watching us, suddenly in unison they all raise their left fist letting their cloaks fall to their elbows. My heart stops as I see each one of them has a small birthmark right where my stone is. I rush forward but the door closes in my face leaving us all in the dark.


	9. Chapter Eight

I bang in the wooden door and try the large handle to find it locked. I turn to see Sam watching me worried while Steve and Bucky are ahead standing in front of a large statue of one of the cloaked men. I give up on the door and walk up next to Sam trying to look further down the halls on either side. It reminded me of a temple from Indiana Jones with torches lining the walls and corroded mossy stones making up everything I see. Bucky takes one of the torches placing it on a track full of gasoline and the fire spreads through the line illuminating the halls. Strange symbols are scrawled on every column and wall making it look more like a prison cell than an ancient temple.

"Cat time?" Sam begs holding up his disposable camera. I roll my eyes but shift into a tabby cat. Sam instantly scoops me up and stands in front of the statue taking a quick selfie before setting my softly on the ground. I shift into regular form and blink my eyes stumbling around. Steve puts a hand to catch me right as I fall.

"Woah, you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just shifting into certain ones wear me out."

"What do you mean, certain ones?"

"Like I don't know, changing what I look like as a human is easy but when I change something with totally different genetics, like a cat, it wears me out faster." They all nod understating and I get a small sense of guilt which I don't understand why, I don't have to help them.

"I'll have to use my cat card sparingly then." Sam nudges my shoulder and I nudge him right back but we're interrupted by a long low wind coming from one of the halls.

"Let's get the scroll and get out." Bucky mumbles gripping the straps of his backpack and for once I agree with him. I practically hug Sam's side as we venture down the long hallway and turn right at the statue following the track of fire down the corridor.

"So, do we know where we're going or are we just walking around aimlessly in this creepy temple apparently haunted by the ghosts of Gods which doesn't really make sense since their supposedly immortal in all and-"

"Why don't you talk to them since you guys seem to have great conversation that you just happen not to tell us about." Bucky grumbles brushing past me and I push off of Sam clenching my fists as I walk closer to him.

"My mistake next time I'll invite you over and we can all talk about it over tea." I snap my growing voice echoing off the walls. Barnes whips around and our face our only inches apart as we glare at each other ready to rip each other apart... again. I feel my stone sting again as I grow angier and again I feel my body being pumped full of energy. The fire next to me grows its flame flickering against the wall and leaving black burn marks. The wind in the temple begins to pick up whipping our jackets around and causing old dust and dirt to stir up. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I flinch turning around and taking a step away from Bucky, and Steve who is trying to calm him down.

"Both of you quit we don't have time for your childish arguing. You're still healing" Bucky takes a step back looking at his shoes and I give Steve puzzled look. The wind is now gone and the fire has gone back to its tiny flickering leaving me wondering how powerful this stone really is.

"Wait what do you mean-"

"Lets go, this fire won't burn forever." Sam interrupts wrapping his arm around me and leading me further down the hall. I shrug off his arm and turn around stopping in front of Sam.

"What are you guys not telling me?"

"It's nothing important."

"But I want to know." I whine scooting in front of Sam when he tries to go around me.

"Trust goes both ways Echo." He finally gets around me and Steve and Bucky join him leaving me a few paces behind. I touch the stone through the bandage and look back to the men in front of me. I should tell them, not just to find out what wrong with Barnes but they're also probably the only people who understand what's happening to me. If they found this temple and the stone and temple are connected then maybe telling them about the stone is the only way to save everyone. I study the ground as I walk behind them still going back and forth about trusting them with my secret.

"It has to be around here somewhere…" Steve says looking around and finding us back in the main hallway with the statue. Bucky, Sam and I groan in annoyance muttering curses under our breath earning a scolding from Steve.

"What are we even looking for? I ask dragging my feet and laying down on a stone bench looking up at the ceiling.

"It's none of your business-" Bucky starts but Steve is willing to tell anyone about it, it if helps us find it faster.

"It's a scroll."

I see a map of the sky painted up on the ceiling with lines connecting the constellations and waves of white showing other galaxies. I see the rough outline of a tree with glowing lights around it and what looks like nine colorful ornaments hanging in the branches.

"But like a special scroll says some special stuff on it." I roll my eyes at Sam who really narrows it down for me. Looking back up at the ceiling I see a strange black circle at the top of the tree that has six little dots on it. I lean up keeping my eye on the dots trying to see why they seem very familiar.

"Hey, uh, guys what are those little dots up there?" I say pointing to the painting without looking away.

"They are the infinity stones, ancient powers that control the cosmos." One of them says in a stranger much lower voice.

"What's the orange ones name?" I ask and my stone heats up under my bandage probably wanting me to give it some air.

"Echo!" Steve yells my name and I shoot up turning around to find myself alone in the cavern. I scramble up holding the stone close to my chest as I peek around every corner.

"Guys where did you go?" I scream hoping they'll hear me through the many halls.

"Right." They say in that strange voice. I do as they say now running down the hall my footsteps echoing as I go.

"Left." They say and I turn again by this time I slow down trying to listen to where the voices are coming from. The only problem, they're coming from everywhere. I stop at a crossroads catching my breath and listening but only hearing the tiny drip of water leaking through the stones.

"Left." It commands and I finally figure out its not Steve, Bucky or Sam talking to me.

"What if I don't want to?" I say out loud putting my hands on my hips and looking up to the sky. Some of the fire from the track jumps off landing on the floor in front of me and sizzling. The fire grows until it's formed into a small, chubby man.

"Well then I'd say you're a little brat." He mimics me putting his hands on his hips and sticking out his tongue. I roll my eyes letting my arms fall to my sides.

"You're a God?" I ask almost amused at the little man who is a least a foot smaller than me.

"Something funny, Echo?" I freeze at my own name and look at him suspiciously.

"Are you the one who talked to me on the trail?"

"Nope, that was Pan the God of the wild."

"Is he like you, you know, alive?"

"With pollution, deforestation and blah blah blah he can only speak with the wind and he can never have my killer bod."

"Uh sure, then who are you?"

"Aakifah"

"Aquifer?"

"No, A-key-fa. God of Worship and temples."

I think about it for a second before replying.

"But why are you a ghost if people still do that stuff?"

He waves the matter away and floats down one of the halls which I quickly go down too.

"You asked about the infinity stones, yeah?"

"Oh yeah research project. English is really-"

"I know ones stuck to your wrist no need to fib."

I feel my face heat up as it always does when I've been caught. He makes a few sharp turns stopping in front a small shrub. As small as it was it was far from ordinary on the branches were little floating galaxies. Looking through one I could see a beautiful golden city with a rainbow bridge a lot like the one from Mario Kart. In another I see a large black ship with red detailing, the planet look like a barren wasteland with cold white bodies littering the ground. Aakifah places a hand into one of the portals and pulls out a small stone a lot like mine but purple. He holds it out to me and I hesitantly touch it only to find it's only a hologram.

"This is the power stone it's-"

"Let me guess the most powerful."

He smiles like a know-it-all placing the hologram in my hand.

"If you want to be a mass murderer than yeah it's the most powerful."

He walks away and I place the stone into the portal he pulled it out of. I jog to catch up with him as he leads me down the corridors.

"So which stone is the best?"

"It depends."

"That's vague."

He laughs and the sound bounces off the halls making the stones in them shake.

"It depends on how you look at it. If you think power is the most important thing than that stone is powerful to you but if you think the mind is the most important thing then, in your hands, it's the most powerful."

I nod my head matching up all this information to what I already know. He reaches out his hand but I pull my wrist closer to me.

"I'm only ghost it can't hurt me."

He grins as I place my wrist is his hand and begin unwrapping the bandage. This guys seems really interested in the stone and maybe he wants it for himself but I figured if he's a flame than I can just blow him out or something. The last wrap comes off letting my stone light up the cavern and we both have to look away from the blinding light.

"The Soul Stone."

I feel an odd sense of power come over me, like knowing the name somehow made it more connected to me. He places his fiery finger on the stone before I can warn him. His finger goes right into the stone like the portals on the tree.

"Oh my god, what are you doing?" I yell mostly out of fear but a small part of me thinks it's pretty cool. He pull out his finger and I find it fully intact. I pull my wrist from my holding the stone close to my face seeing if there's a little world in there but thankfully it's still just a gem.

"Freaked you out didn't it?" He give a loud laugh dong a flip in the air. "In your hands it's more powerful than it's ever been."

I turn to look at him and then back to the stone who has seemed to calm down.

"Why? I'm nobody special."

"That's where you're wrong." He takes my exposed wrist and leads me further though the maze of halls.

"Since the beginning of time the stones have been causing chaos and people have been trying to control that chaos ultimately failing. Then Gods began to see the stones fate and in that fate they saw the Chaostasis. People like you who the stone could bond with-"

"Like posses me?" I ask frightened as I remember Jane Foster in my dream.

"No, no that's a side effect. Over the years people tried to draw the stones power for their self. Most of the time it killed them but sometimes they could harness energy or even super powers."

I think back to the dream with Agent Blackburn and how he had been doing experiments with one of the stones.

"So I'm a...a"

"Choastasis."

"Right that, so Gods saw me in the future and that why those cloak people had the birth marks on their wrist."

The God nods and sits me down on the bench. We had somehow found our way to the main room.

"You visiting this temple has been prophesied for like three millennia and those men have been chosen since birth to run this temple waiting for you to retrieve the scroll."

"If they've known about me coming for a long time then why did they say I couldn't come in?"

"Well most people would want to… show off the stone so they expected to notice a choastasis immediately but you had it covered. I stepped in and told them who you were, then they let you in."

I slump down against the wall and slap my hand to my forehead.

"This is too much I can't-"

"It's confusing I know and I gotta blast but-"

"No no no, you can't pull a Thor and tell me all this crazy stuff then disappear!"

"But you have the stone." He takes my hand holding the stone and giving me a warm smile, very warm since he was on fire.

"This stone can't tell me what's happening or help me control it's stinging fits!"

"It's helped you so far showing you Thanos and Mr. Abbott. Also about Agent Blackburn and his experiments with the stones."

"Wait the stone was giving me those dreams."

"Yes and no…"

"Great another very clear answer."

"Echo!" I hear Steve yell but his voice seems far away and choppy.

"You gotta go back, listen to the stone."

He is sucked back into the track of fire and I open my eyes to find myself lying on the ground. I hold my head and notice my bandage is still on. Steve rounds the corner and sees me helping me onto the bench.

"Where were you? We went looking everywhere, we yelled your name as loud as we could!" Bucky is looking down at me angry but it soon turn to worry as he sees me not feeling well.

"I was just tired I must've fallen asleep."

"Echo, you just disappeared out of thin air. You've been gone for 4 hours." Sam explains checking my head.

"Tell me you at least found the scroll." I grumble but judging by their annoyed faces I already know the answer. I get up and sway a little but remain on my feet.

"Listen to the stone." I hear Aakifah's voice but it's seems more like a whisper. I turn around hoping he'll be there to give more answers but the hall is empty.

"What is it?" Steve asks looking down the same hall.

"Nothing." I reply slipping my finger under my bandage feeling the cuts, burns and finally the stone. I touch it as it tingles my skin almost making me laugh. I feel a strange pulling sensation to the right of the stone and I take a few wery steps in that direction. The gem shakes in excitement and I feel the strange sensation again like a rope tied to the stone that's being pulled on.

"Follow me."

They look up from their group discussion and hurriedly follow me probably just afraid of losing me again.

"Wait where are we-"

I cut of Barnes by taking a sharp left turn followed by a few other turns that I quickly lose count of.

"Wait just- Wait a second!" Sam steps in front of me grabbing my shoulders.

"Trust me." I say before he can speak, his shoulders sag and he nods stepping out of my way. I surprise him by grabbing his hand and leading him quickly through the maze. After a while of racing around the pulling stops and the stone settles down. I look around the hall we ended up in seeing a few paintings, a fountain, a sword and a bookcase of scrolls. We all rush over to the shelves and poke around looking for the scroll.

"So uh what's it look like again?" Steve gives me an apologetic look scratching the back of his head. I shake my head stepping away for the shelves and thinking about how the hell we are ever going to find it if it looks like the rest? The stone answers that for me but in a way I don't expect. The pulling feeling comes back leading me over to the fountain. I study the designs carved into the pearly white stone and the priceless gems lining the rims of each story. It has three bowls that the water flows through making a beautiful waterfall effect. Looking down in the pool at the bottom I see pictures of families, coins from around the world and even out of this world and under that a shiny silver scroll.

"Guys, it's here! That has to be it!" They all rush over looking down and hugging each other in excitement. Even I get caught in their celebration as Bucky and Steve wrap me in equally strong hugs.

"Let's save the world." Sam smiles about to put his hand in the water. Suddenly the stone stings me again and I can't help but yell out in pain. Sam pulls his hand away and the stinging stops as I catch my breath.

"Are you ok? Echo?" Steve is shaking my shoulders but his face is blurry as sweat rolls down my forehead and I stumble up against the wall.

"You...you can't...touch the water." I say out of breath and they look at confused.

"Long story… tell you… when we… get back."

They seem to understand or they just don't want to question to it.

"So then how do we get the scroll?" Steve asks studying the water and the scroll in it. I look to the sword on the wall and take I off it's frame bringing it over to the fountain. Steve understands my plan and takes the sword from my weak hand easily raising it to just above the water. He slowly sticks it in but about half way he gasps pulling the sword out to reveal its other half has disappeared.

"That could've happened to my hand." Sam whispers not believing what he sees. I stare at the sword now burned down to a dull edge and it remind me of what my stone did to the screwdriver when I tried to take out the gem.

"Hope that wasn't a priceless artifact." Bucky says rubbing his temples in frustration. I turn my back towards them and lift up the bandage seeing the stone flickering like it's trying to speak. I quickly shove my hand in my pocket and turn around to see the men looking angrily at the fountain.

"We came all this way just to not be able to get to it?" Steve asks almost angry at the person who gave him the information.

"Wait who told you it was here, maybe you can ask them or something?"

Steve just shakes his head no and I begin to grow suspicious of who told him all of this.

"We've had a long day, how bout we set up camp here?"

Without any more options we pull out the little gas fire the clocked people gave us and lay out our jackets for makeshift beds. For a long time we say or do nothing besides glare at the fountain. I lay on my back and with the cold atmosphere and hard ground it reminds me of home and I soon feel a lot better about this temple. Even though the peace and quiet is nice soon enough I get really bored. Wandering around isn't the best idea and there's nothing fun to do in this hall. I dig through my backpack looking for anything mildly entertaining and find my small mirror. I smile to myself and lay on my stomach setting the mirror up in front of me. I look at myself in the reflection and close my eyes looking in the mirror again I see the red hair and smirk of Agent Romanoff. Looking back I still have my body but with her head on top which looks very weird. With a whole bunch of energy still left I shift again into the Agent Hill in my dream. She looks stern and straight forward but I can see she has somewhat of a soft side judging by the wrinkles on her cheeks when ever I smile. I do this for awhile shifting into people I've seen in the streets or ones I need to study like Jane Foster. I look like Tony Stark when Steve asks me if I'm hungry pulling out some questionable food the cloaks gave us.

"Nope." I reply in his voice scaring Bucky so bad he jumps up hitting his head of one of the book shelves. I turn my head towards him smiling at his pain before changing back to my regular face.

"Woah, that is so cool!" Sam chimes scooting closer.

"Can you turn into anyone?" I shake my head no.

"I can only mimic things I've seen."

"So, no dragon?"

"Have you ever seen a dragon?"

"Touche"

Sam fangirls about my powers while we eat what I hope is cow. Soon we start talking about all the thing I could do with my powers like breath under water, see in the dark and climb up walls.

"So if you turn into a baby before you die will you live a whole nother life?" Sam asks shoving a big bite of the meat into his mouth.

"I don't think so, I try not to stay in another form for to long because then I feel like...like I'm becoming that person and if I stay for too long I'll start believing it too. Then I'll just forget who I was and I'll be…"

"Just an Echo."

Bucky finishes and I nod staring off into space. We hear the rumble of a truck and the stone above of shakes letting dust fall onto us.

"What is that?" I ask looking down the hall.

"I don't know but it's not good, pack your stuff." Bucky order putting out the fire and shoving it into his bag. I hate when he bosses me around but I'll have to hate him for it later because whatever that is, it's getting closer. With all out stuff packed up we hear the faint yelling of the men outside the temple followed by loud banging.

"Someone else is coming in." I conclude remembering how it sounded when I hit on the door.

"This whole place could collapse, we need to go."

"What no!" I say joining them again the shaking wall, "I've come too far not to get this scroll." Bucky rolls his eyes grabbing my bad hand and dragging me along. I yell at him to stop but he doesn't listen. We turn a corner to find that hall has already caved in blocking our path. Steve leads us another way to find it also blocked, after checking all the other ways we find our way back to the fountain. I rip my hand out of Bucky's grasp and lean over the side of the fountain. The temple shakes again and I jump out of the way just in time to avoid a falling boulder. We all look at each other for answers but know there are none, we're trapped in the crumbing temple.


	10. Chapter Nine

We stood in the hall as the temple was destroyed around us. We walked backwards until we were against the wall, our eyes wide with fear. A few hallways down we hear the motor getting louder heading straight towards us.

"Whatever that is I don't think it's a friendly." Sam yells over the noise peering through the dusty air to try and see what's coming.

"I don't care what it is! I'm not leaving without that scroll!" Bucky tries to grab my arm again but I duck out of the way running across the hall to the fountain. I look at my covered wrist and pray the stone is burning-waterproof before ripping off the bandage and sticking my hand in. I wait a couple seconds before reopening my eyes and finding the water has moved out of the way leaving my hand completely dry. Before I can get to excited the mystery of the motor is solved when a large black bulldozer comes around the corner stopping in front of us. I reach down further and I grab the scroll quickly shoving it, and my glowing wrist, into my hoodie pocket. The dust in the air settles and we see armed men jump out of the truck but they surprisingly don't seem to be bothered by us. They begin to scope out the ruins they caused looking for something. I don't spend too much time worrying about it because after one of the men gave a signal none other than x-face steps out of the bulldozer. My hearts practically beating out of my chest and I stand frozen in fear gripping the scroll in my pocket. He walks over the fallen stones his nose upturned as he looks at the relics overall unimpressed. My stones give me no hints on how to get out of this one so I look over to Bucky, Sam and Steve. They look like they want to grind this guys face in the dirt which I'm not opposed to but even they can tell this guy means business.

"This temple was rumored to be center of the world, did you know that?" His voice was exactly the same from my dream and the image of him shooting the guard was fresh in my mind.

"Could you skip the creepy villain speech and get to the point we have somewhere to be." Sam is somehow unfazed by this powerful man and he stares blankly at him, his arms crossed. I look from Sam to x-face completely ready to change into a tiger and rip this guys eyes out.

"Of course I understand you wanted criminals have quite the schedule." He chuckles at his own joke and continues closer to the group not having noticed me yet. Steve stands up straight somehow looking bigger and stronger in the process but this doesn't seem to bother x-face as he continues right past them. They look at each other confused as x-face picks up the half of the sword leftover handing it to a man with a hazmat suit on. With his back now to me I make eye contact with Sam and show him the end of the scroll. His eyes go wide and he decides not to question it nudging Steve and Bucky who look over to me too. I roll my eyes showing part of the scroll again and making Steve smile.

"Yep busy schedule, best be going." They start towards the tunnel to the outside that the bulldozer made and I try to slip out as well but the armed men now take interest in us. They point their guns at us and make a line blocking the exit.

"In this temple there is a small artifact, nothing much just a little scroll that has some ancient stuff on it. Happen to see it on your little adventure?" Though he said it like a friendly question I could tell it was more of a demand. Steve already knows we're not getting out of here without a fight but he catches my eye telling me to wait.

"Can't say we have but as you pointed out earlier we are wanted criminals and with that big explosion government agents won't be far behind. I don't really think you want the government mixed up in your business, do you?"

I send him a small smirk pretty impressed by him copying my reverse logic technique. Unfortunately x-face doesn't seemed convinced as he signals his guards to grab us and I feel the cold metal of a gun barrel on my neck.

"You three have made it quite far but I'm afraid now I have to dispose-" He stops abruptly when his eyes fall on me finally realizing I'm with them. He gasps and he order the guard to let me go as he walks towards me. I give a questioning look to the men but they look just as confused. He stops a few feet in front of me when I step back more afraid of him now the I've ever been. He gives me a sad smile rubs his hands together almost like he's worried he'll saying the wrong thing.

"I guess I forgot how long it's been, I'm sorry for that." He says ashamed looking down at his feet. "You're just like I pictured you… all grown up."

This guy was seriously beginning to freak me out but the longer I looked at him the more familiar he seemed. I finally let him inches close enough to have a conversion.

"I um… do I know you?" His shoulders sag but he continues giving me that sad, broken smile.

"You did… a long time ago. I suppose I must reintroduce myself, my name is Mr. Abbott but you can call me Thaddeus. I work for-"

"Momentum labs I know, you tried to bomb our plane." I sort of yell that last part and he gives me that sorry look again. The man from on the plane steps up behind Abbott whispering something in his ear. He nods turning his attention back to me as the guards let Bucky, Steve and Sam go.

"Echo it's time for us to go." He steps forward placing a hand lightly on my shoulder before turning me in the direction of his bulldozer. I push his hand on my shoulder with my good arm and step back looking at the men behind me.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, I don't know who you are!"

"You did and you can remember please come with me." He begs as the rest of his men load up calling out his name.

"No, I've seen what you've done you're a murder and- and a physco and I-"

"Echo I'm trying to protect you!" He yells but I can hear the worry and sincerity in his voice. He grabs my bad arm and the scroll falls out of my pocket rolling a few feet behind me. I look up at the man and he looks back at me before we both make a beeline for the scroll. I don't know what's happening behind me but I can hear the the men's gunshots and Steve fighting back. My hand wraps around the scroll and he grabs it as well trying to pry it out of my hands.

"This is a mistake, these people they will turn on you just like they turned on each other. Don't tell me you don't already know it Echo." I hold on the scroll trying to just focus on fighting back but in my mind I know he's right. I jerk the scroll back exposing some of my stone and shining a bright light in both our faces. Instead of being surprised or even mad he seems more proud than anything.

"From the moment you were born you've been destined for greatness Echo and now the prophecy is being completed before my eyes. You were trained for this, to be a chaostasis and I want to help you-"

"Then let me have the scroll, I will do it on my own."

"I've read the ancient secrets I know of the infinity stones and their powers and when you were born I knew you would wield the soul stone. Now I've found you again and you are ready to come home."

The word replayed over and over again in my mind, home. I've never had it, foster home to foster home they become more of a stop then a place to belong. On the streets home was never an option and now this man tells me its my destiny, that he cares about me. I feel the stone begin working it magic and my grip on the scroll grows tighter as my nerves shake like crazy.

"Then where were you? When I was getting beat by every night by a drunk foster parent? Where were you when I ran away to spend my years in an abandoned trash can? Where were you when I was beat in the alley and my only food was stolen from me? You say you want to help but I think you want this power for yourself." I rip the scroll out of his hands and he looks at me betrayed.

"Stay the hell away from me before I have to kick your ass out of my way " I kick him hard in the stomach and surprise myself when he goes flying hitting his back on the bulldozer tire. His men point their guns at me as his unconscious body is carried safely back to the truck. Anger is roaring inside me and I'm done trying to hold it in. A force of orange light radiates off me and the mens guns explodes in their hands killing any of them close to me. The stone seems to like me using it powers and soon it's gives me even more energy as I punch my way through the heavily armed men. My fist is like metal as I fight and it doesn't hurt one bit. I finally punch the last man hard in the face and he goes flying backwards landing in a heap on the floor. I look around me to see the bloody bodies surrounding me and a wave of guilt rushes over me. Men pour out of the truck unharmed from my power earlier and completely ready to tear me apart.

"We have been ordered not to harm you come willing and your friends will be safe."

I glance back to Bucky and Steve you are looking at me in horror and amazement but as usual Sam is unaffected by the weirdness. He gives me nod before stepping back behind me keeping his distance. I give a deafening scream before thrusting my fist in the air fully revealing the stone and the scroll. The temple rumbles and the men our thrown backwards and the stone glows the brightest I've ever seen it. I feel my skin tingle even though I'm not changing and looking back to the bulldozer I see the bruised face of Abbott looking through the glass. More than anything he looks hurt but the few of his men left over drive the bulldozer back on the path it came from leaving us alone is the destroyed debri. I fall on my knees looking at stone on my wrist and then to all the dead bodies surrounding me. I've never killed anyone before, it made me feel dirty and sick to my stomach. Everyone has done something bad in their life some more than others but I know it's not my choice whether they deserve to die. I hear Bucky and Steve talking and Sam says my name knowing its not a good idea to touch me right now. I get up my knees still shaking and wander over to the group holding out the scroll with my good hand. I study the ground as Sam opens the bag for me to out the scroll in and I shove both hands in my pockets.

"We should find someplace to rest." Bucky suggests seeing my very upset state, both boys nod in agreement and we climb over the rumble out of the temple. I know that I never want to kill again but looking at the dozens of dead cloaked men laying at the temple doors I knew Abbott was going to have to die.

Word in the village must've spread quickly and by the time we got down to the town they were ready with medical supplies and an open hotel room. Most people look at me fascinated and I can hear them whisper the words prophecy and chaosatasis. I pull my hood up and follow Sam into one of the nicer buildings in the city. Inside I see two large beds that look alot like the one from my room at the facility. To the right is a fully functioning bathroom and a small balcony overlooking the city. A woman wearing one of the yellow cloaks smiles taking our bags and talking to Steve about sleeping arrangements. Guilt, anger and worry are building up inside me and I don't know whether to scream, cry or kill Abbott. One thing I do know is that I'm exhausted but I decide to push my sleepiness aside and do what I do best, sneak away. With Bucky and Sam arguing over who gets what side of the bed and Steve trying to understand what the woman is saying as she speaks very fast Turkish. I slip out the door I came in and walk down the creaky stairs of the hotel and out into the busy street. As night fell on the town it seemed more like home than minus the goats and lose chickens. Most people had gone in for the night still shaken by the temples destruction but a few remained leading donkeys pulling wagons or playing soccer in the streets. With my hood up I was unrecognizable and a good thing because almost every conversion I heard was about me.

"Did you see her go into the Konfor hotel?" A woman says wiping the sweat from her forehead as she cooking something over an open fire. "I bet she's using the stone right now." The small child next to her beams drawing on her arm with a pen.

"I want to know what superpowers she has!" The girl raises his fist in the air revealing a small pen smudge where my stone is. She does an odd dance and I realize she's pretending fighting, she begins to make all sorts of explosions sounds as her older brothers join in fighting over the pen. I roll my eyes and turn down a dark alley leaving their crazy theories to be wondered about. Halfway down the alley I see a figure leaning up against the wall in front of me. My mind instantly jumps to Abbott but I shake my head knowing I'm just freaking myself out. I stick to the opposite wall as I pass the stranger trying to see past their black hood.

"I figured you'd be sleeping. Your hotel is the nicest place in the city." The man surprised doesn't have a Turkish accent and sounds almost american.

"Let's just say even if I wanted to I couldn't."

He places his hands on his belt and looks up and down the street in front of us.

"Is it because of your little friend." He gestures to my left hand shoved deep inside my pocket. I lean back against the wall crossing my arms.

"Does everyone know about that now?"

"The whole purpose of this town is to protect and care for the chaostasis so yes everyone knows."

"Fantastic." I mumble and leave the man as I head down the street. Looking behind me he's following close behind and I curse under my breath really not wanting to deal with another creepy dementor figure. I turn into a random alley and bolt down it turning right and then left quickly losing my way back to the hotel but also hopefully losing him. Once I think I'm finally out of his path a lean against a crate filled with hay to catch my breath. Then he appears at the other end of the alley and I start off again not knowing how he caught up so quickly. After racing around the town and ending up on the other side of it completely I collapse on a rickety bench and try to steady my breathing.

"Ever heard of pacing yourself?" I look next to me to see the man next to me perfectly unaffected by his journey. I stare at him but don't have the breath to question it as I try to et up from the bench but ultimately decide I'd rather him just kidnap and get it over with.

"So what now are you just going to wait for me to start running again cause that's not happening anytime soon."

He chuckles and hands me a water bottle which I wave away.

"Drink, you sound like a walrus with asthma."

"Gee thanks that makes me feel a whole lot better." I take the drink from him checking to make sure the lid was sealed before opening it and drinking half the bottle.

"Are you just going to stare at me or get it over with?"

"Excuse me?"

"Kidnapping me, are you going to do it now or-"

"I don't want to kidnap you I barely want to have to deal with some rebellious teenager but-"

"You want the stone." I finish sighing, who doesn't want unlimited cosmic power, besides me. He sits next to me on the bench his cloak falling back a bit and showing some weird clothes.

"I don't want the stone but I do need to keep and eye on it. It has attracted some… interesting people's attention."

I picture Abbott and the gang leaders and shiver at thought of them getting a hold of me. The man takes the water bottle and twists it in his hands and I can't help but see the long scras running down his fingers. We sit in silence while I begin to feel like I'm not dying.

"Can I see it?" He asks in almost a whisper scanning the area for anyone else. I hold my wrist closer

to me but knowing everyone already knows where it is it's no use hiding it. I slide my sleeve up to my elbow and turn my wrist over letting the gems light shine on the walls of the surrounding buildings. He quickly throws the corner of his black cloak over it covering the light.

"Not here" he hissed scanning the streets again.

"We should probably head back." I stare at him amazed he could be so stupid. Memories of earlier flash in my head of Abbott yelling at me how it was time to go. I push away the thought and stand up too but I turn and begin walking the other direction. He jogs to catch up with me but I keep my eyes on the ground pretending not to notice him.

"Give it up dude I'm not going with you."

He continues to walk next to me in silence and I begin to get really annoyed by this guy.

"Seriously go tell your boss or whatever that I'm not helping you, go on."

I wave him away and he slows his pace but still follows closely behind me. I know running doesn't do anything and I don't want to lead him back to our hotel even though he claims he knows where it is. I stop in my tracks and turn around to face him getting a better look at his odd clothes and tall figure.

"Why are you still here? I told you to go."

"Thank god I don't have to listen to you." He says with a smirk knowing he's getting under my skin. " We need to go back to your hotel it's safer."

I walk down the alley and ignore his complaints.

"Thank god I don't have to listen to you." I repeat in a lower voice mimicking him. He huffs in annoyance and we hear yelling from a few alleys over. It's kinda like a couple arguing and it's getting louder by the second.

"It's my job as a Hoşgeldin to help her."

"Just because she has some magic gem, she's a murderer Demir!"

My stomach drops as I think back to earlier and get that dirty feeling again.

"Let's go back to the hotel." He repeats softer more like he's asking. I want to tell him off but I nod not wanting to listen to this conversation any longer. He must have a map stored in those weird clothes because he leads us directly back to the hotel. The woman I saw earlier greets us and gives me my own hotel room key. Walking up to the fourth story I unlock the door and slip inside to a surprisingly calm room. Bucky is fast asleep on the floor while Steve and Sam are fiddling with a weird jet pack. The stranger steps inside and closes the door behind us causing Bucky to wake up.

"Bringing boys home already?" Sam chides giving me a Romanoff looking smirk. I roll my eyes and sit on Bucky's bed as the man takes off his cloak revealing a surprisingly handsome and stern man.

"My name is Steven Strange and I want to assist you."

Steve seems to recognize the name but the other two are in the same boat as me, utter confusion.

"Hydra mentioned your name, said you were neurosurgeon."

He fiddles with two gold rings on his belt.

"Let's say I've moved on to other professions. My main concern is the people who will be attracted to the infinity stone." He points to my wrist and I slip it further into my pocket. I get more annoyed the more he talks and I get a good feeling he's lying about his intentions.

"Why are you doing this? I'm not giving you the stone, I don't even know what it is?" I yell at him getting frustrated. He reaches forward to touch me and I grab his hand which is exactly what he wanted. My vision turns black and the picture of stars, galaxies and planets come into view. Looking down it's seems I'm floating through space as everything slowly spins around me.

"Big isn't?" I hear the strangers voice echo around and I look around but find myself alone. In front of me I see a flash of bright light and looking back to the stars I see them in ruins. The planet have been blown apart and I have to push myself to the side to avoid the leftover rocks.

"Destroyed. Obliterated. 134 million dead by the most dangerous weapons in the multiverse. The infinity stones."

In front of me six stones form each with beautiful colors and dangerous powers.

"Together they are the recipe for disaster, so they were separated to the far ends of the galaxy. The because only legend and fairy tales until one was stumbles upon."

"Oh my god it's like Lord of the Rings!"

I can hear his laugh spread across the sky and it sounds like it came from thousands of miles away.

"The news spread and soon everyone in the universe was worried about the infinity stones returning and history repeating itself. Then a man named Thanos stepped in, he's a powerful being and he wants what every villain wants, everything. He's been searching for the stones and more have popped up in the last few years showing his search is successful. He wants to rule the Galaxy by fear and Echo,...he's coming for you."


	11. Chapter Ten

I hate to say it but I actually wanted to help those people. The planet was burned and broken looking like an awful burnt cake… that was blown out of a canon. I close my eyes not wanting to look at the destruction my stone helped with and when I open them I'm laying on the bed. I hold my head getting up and Bucky is glaring at me letting me know everything is normal, for now.

"Was that- why did you-"

"Do you know what it is now?"

"A- a powerful stone that can kill people and destroy our universe that a powerful, psychopath alien is hunting for so he can kill everyone."

I answer not believing the words coming out of my own mouth.

"Thor mentioned something like that, there was one in Loki's scepter." Steve says talking to Strange who is studying me closely,

"It needs to be hidden again so Thanos can never complete the set, that or destroyed." My stone tingles in panic and I put a reassuring hand over it.

"So where are you keeping it, hopefully somewhere safe?" Strange looks at me probably expecting me to pull it out in a little box. I run my fingers along the edge of my sleeve and can feel the guilt setting in.

"I can't give it to you." I croak trying stop myself from crying. Sam notices and stands up looking at me concerned.

"Echo it's to much power for you to be walking around with I-"

"You don't get it, I've tried everything."

I lift up my sleeve showing them the bright stone. They all lean in to get a better look and the stone flickers showing off.

"Interesting it's like the cells bonded with the stones genetic makeup."

I just nod and Strange reaches out his hand but I pull it back clutching my wrist.

"Did you forget the part where it's dangerous?" I say looking at him like he's insane which, if he was thinking about touching the gem, he probably is. Steve steps back and walks into the bathroom coming back with a fresh new bandage. He hands it to me and I take it rolling up my sleeve again to rewrap it.

"Play with fire?" Strange asks raising an eyebrow.

"No"

"How about outlets?"

"No"

"Knifes?"

"No, again"

He nods slowly watching me wrap my wrist but stops me about halfway through. He leans closely again and watches the stone.

"You're right no knifes more like a chisel no, no a screwdriver…"

I stop wrapping when we he's says the word looking up at him while he's giving me a smug look.

"How did you know-"

"I'm a Doctor I've seen enough to know. Also care to explain the burns and electric splits." He points to the big marks surrounding the gem. I quickly wrap it up and give him a nasty glare.

"I told you I tried everything." I whisper before turning my back to them to dig through my bag. I see Bucky watching me from the side as he sits up in the bed.

"Thanos will come for you, it's essential he doesn't get to you. I'll let you stay here for the night and I'll be back in the morning."

I give Sam and Steve confused looks as he slips on his gold ring thing and hold his hand out in front of him. With his other hand he makes a circular motion and a ring of sparks appear in the middle of the room. Steve and I jump back but Sam is to lazy to move from the bed.

"See you later Harry Potter." Sam says nonchalantly as Strange steps through the portal and disappears. I turn back to them and decide if I do say something it'll probably be stupid so I stay quiet.

Sam and Bucky keep elbowing each other in the bed blaming each other for hogging the sheets. Steve is still in the shower and I'm drying my hair from when I got my turn. Tonight I don't have nice clean pajamas instead I'm wearing some black sweats and my old Coca Cola sweatshirt. I pull a blanket off the other bed along with one of the pillows and set them down next to the window sill and lay down, thankfully the window is just low enough I can see out. At the edge of the city looking out it's just big fields with long grass and bare trees. Even though it's nothing like the city it has its own kind of peaceful. Pulling the blanket up to my chin I listen to Steve talking to Bucky and Sam, of course about me.

"She has an infinity stone on her wrist and she didn't tell us? She could've killed us-"

"She wouldn't have done that, you know it." Sam says defending me from Bucky.

"I'm just saying, she's keeping all these secrets what if next time it's costs us our lives."

"She's beginning to trust us, hell she saved our lives in the temple. She'll open up when she's ready." I hear Steve argue as he gets in bed sighing.

"She's dangerous and she's lying-"

"And she's not asleep so shut up." I add making them all freeze. Steve shifts in bed and breaks the silence.

"Do you want to sleep in the bed? I can leave?" I roll my eyes he's such a gentlemen it's almost getting annoying.

"Too soft." I say not moving and keeping my eyes fixed on the window.

"Like a marshmallow?" Sam asks almost amused.

"Like you'll sink right through the bottom?" Steve finishes and I turn around to see them smiling at each other.

"Exactly." They turn towards me happy but also empathetic. I settle down with my back now towards the window as I look up at them. Steve pats the bed giving me a huge grin, and I roll my eye gathering up my makeshift bed. Even though it's a little too comfortable it might be the nicest bed I'll sleep in for awhile. Throwing the pillow back in its place I scrunch up the blanket making a little bowl. Jumping on the bed I shift into a white cat before snuggling into the pile of cloth. Sam smiles wide and jumps up taking yet another picture and this time I don't even hiss. He goes back to bed and him and Bucky instantly pick up where they left off this time bickering about who stole the others pillow. I shake my head and curl up again nuzzling my nose into the warm blanket. I feel I hand on my fur and I flinch but soon feel them begin to gently stroke my tiny head. As my eyes flutter shut I see Steve as he reads and glances to me every once in a while.

"Goodnight kid." He whispers just loud enough for me to hear and I fall right asleep.

It was definitely a SHIELD warehouse but where it was I couldn't tell. I leave the empty room I was in and wander into a laboratory with machines hooked up to a large monitor. I reach up to touch the screen and see I'm in another set of tux and dress shoes again too big for me. I look at the endless data falling across the screen but don't know what any of it means.

"Agent?" I turn around to see the Wanda from the facility but this time wearing white scrubs.

"Wanda?" I ask in a deeper but squeaky voice.

"I'm ready." She says in a sweet voice waking forward to try and read the data as well. She sits in a chair next to the monitor and lays her hands in her lap waiting patiently. I look around for any hint to what I'm supposed to be doing and find a folder lying on the counter. I pick it up and open it to find a huge stack of papers inside. Thumbing through it I see more data I can't read but also a picture of another infinity stone. This one is yellow and looks to be attached to someone's skin, just like mine. I try reading more into it and a way to get it off but I'm interrupted.

"Agent Blackburn." I turn remembering the name belonging to the man who died in the alley. I see Agent Hill, from the other dream, watching me with a cold stare.

"Blackburn." She commands and Wanda gives me a sad look, then I finally realise she talking to me.

"I-uh are you-"

"This has gone too far." She walks forward ripping the file out of my hands. I watch frozen as she begins to talk to Wanda and the woman's face falls.

"I'm sorry what's going on-"

"You!" Wanda hisses shooting up her eyes literally red with anger. I take a few steps back still not knowing what I've done wrong.

"You were supposed to study the stone not try and corrupt its power. Manipulating an infinity is serious business and could result in unimaginable consequences. I'm sorry Blackburn but I'm discontinuing your work on this project."

I feel my heart sink but I don't feel sad at all. Agent Hill gives me a surprisingly sorry look before her stare returns and she marches out. I look to Wanda whos eyes has begun to water.

"I told you not to tamper with the stones center power, its could've killed you." She steps forward and I close my eyes expecting the hit bit get a hug instead.

"Thank you for trying to help me and Vis understand but it seems the power of the stone was too much of a temptation." She walks out without another word and I feel my whole body sink like I'm drifting through a cloud. I suddenly feel myself thrown backwards and feel cold metal on my back. Looking up I see the gang member from the alley all gathered around me, their orange weapons glowing. Scanning the alley I see it's the exact one I was in when the Agent died.

"You've come looking for trouble?" I hear a deep man voice ask.

"Uh no just walking by…" I say slowly getting serious Deja Vu.

"Well then keeping passing, old man. We've got better things to do then beat up some banker." The other men murmur in agreement stepping back leaving only the gang leader. He grabs my tie yanking me closer to his beaten and dark face.

"Don't come knocking where you aint welcome you little- wait what is that?" The man yells gripping the side of my jacket and pulling out a shiny ID card from my inside pocket. The leader seems distracted and looks back but quickly turns to me again.

"You- you dare come to stop us?" He roars throwing my ID across the alley and I flinch under his hand. "Boys" He says a hint of mischief in his eye "Let's show this SHIELD agent what he's up against!" They all ready their guns pointing them at me, I remember the memory and reach inside my belt to pull out the tiny pistol. Trying to stand up I trip on the soda can and fall, shaking my head at how I should've remembered that.

"P-please don't shoot the messenger" I stutter "I'm just- just a scout."

"Well shooting you will send a message" The leader ready's his gun and a brace myself for the really weird paradox that's about to happen. One of the men turn around and grab something behind a dumpster throwing an exact version of myself against a box near me.

"What are you doing here little girl?" He asks my past self.

"Nothing, just waking." She squeals and I know just how afraid she is to be here. "Stay out of this. It's none of your business sweetheart." The men laugh at her and turn back towards me just as I'm finally getting on my feet.

"Then let us go." She demands and I can't help but admire her confidence, I mean my confidence, this is really confusing

"No, that's the way business goes and keep talking we'll have to do business as well." He points the gun at her and she quickly scurry away from him, trapped up against the wall. If this is a weird time continuum or something I can still save the agent and myself from having to go through what comes after this. Instead of shooting at the infinity stone trapped in his gun, like Blackburn did, I shoot him in the chest and get a couple shots in the other gang members as well. She looks at me in horror but also gratefully. I grab her hand and run out of the alley taking her back home. I can hear the scream of the gang members in the background. We stop once we're a couple blocks away and duck in an alley catching our breaths.

"What the hell was-" She stops letting out a loud scream before a long katana is run through her. I watch helplessly as my past self falls to the ground dead. Looking at my murderer I see the cloaked blue alien from the rooftop. It grabs me again with its smiley, cold hands and pushes me up against the wall.

"You don't remember do you?" It hisses gripping my throat tighter. I knee it in the stomach and it let's go giving me enough time to swing a punch into its face. The figure falls to the ground and I put up my fists ready to avenge myself.

"These Avengers they will you use for your powers! You've already seen it with Agent Blackburn and Wanda Maximoff." The figure rubs its cheek under the mask revealing an old woman with wrinkly skin and pure black eyes.

"Why do you care? Besides Abbott will do the same thing."

She laughs sweetly making her seem a less creepy. "Thaddeus loves you whether you like it or not, he was there when you were first born and if it wasn't for SHIELD he would be helping you now control your powers."

No matter how much I tell myself it's crazy I'm starting to see everything Abbott said to me is matching up with gaps in my past.

"He knows what you are Echo and wants to help you embrace the stone not use it for destruction."

"No, no your wrong. You hate him, you wouldn't help him get to me because that what he wants."

She sighs pulling her hood back up and stepping back for me.

"We will meet again and fight side by side and I only hope then you will have realized SHIELD intentions and returned to your true family."

The word family gets my attention and I jump forward trying to get to her.

"Family, like my parents, what do you mean?"

She gives me a small smile before she fades away leaving only my dead body in the alley. I rush forward hoping to follow her but I'm too late.

"Wait!" I yell and sit bolt straight up in the bed, looking around to find the men already dressed and packing their bags.

"You ok?" I sigh throwing off the blankets somene tucked me under and grabbing my bag to change in the bathroom.

"Fantastic" I say sarcastically before closing the bathroom door behind me and changing into my black jeans and favorite blue NASA hoodie. I step out and easily pack everything I have since it's not a lot.

"Strange just dropped by a few minutes ago said he'd be back in an hour." Bucky grumbles obviously not happy to have been woken by the doctor.

"We have some time to spare, we actually thought you'd sleep a lot longer."

I shrug in response to Sam's question as I pull on my backpack.

"I have to get up early, it's just routine." Sam and Bucky give a confused glance to eaver other.

"But you don't go to school." Bucky says not understanding.

"Yeah but do you know how many people get up early to go to work and how many of them are so caught up in getting there that they don't pay attention to anything. Makes it really easy to just slip in and-"

"Pickpocket them." Seve finishes giving me a disappointing look but I don't care.

"Hey, it's either they get to throw money away like some rich king that I bow down to and I starve or they lose a few dollars and I eat, sounds like an obvious choice to me"

"It's wrong." Steve argues his patriotism and good nature getting in the way of my logic.

"So it was wrong for me to try and survive? You were in the army you know what's it like to have to do the wrong thing for the right reason-"

"The right thing for my country not myself."

"Yes sooo selfish of me to want to eat!"

The argument was getting heated fast and I could tell Seve wasn't backing down but they should know me better by now. I wasn't going to back down either.

"You could've done different something, an orphanage a foster home." Mentioning a foster home was the wrong move as I feel the stone sting matching my rage.

"I ran away from that because they were-"

"Both of you, drop it." We turn surprised to see Bucky step in. I shut up knowing that if I say anything more I'll be bringing up things I'd rather forget. Steve nods and looks away not realizing how mad he had gotten.

"Let's go shopping." Sam suggests looking out the window and into the open field. Bucky walks over to the door and opens it peeking out to look both ways down the hall.

"Fine." Bucky says just quiet enough Sam doesn't hear him and I give a small smile to see them finally agree on something. We walk out the door of the hotel and I pull my hood up. Having stressed about it last night before I went to bed I knew exactly what was going to happen. The moment I step out of the doors I see practically the whole village waiting outside for none other than a look at me. They instantly stand up and start calling out in Turkish and English.

"It's her, the chaostasis!" One man yell shaky his friends you spills his water all over himself.

"Look, look Mother!" The girl from the alley last night yells and her mom smiles picking her up to see me better. Most of the people are happy to see me but I can't help notice the few that whisper under their breath and give me cold stares. As we wander through the city a large group of people follow us trying not to make it look obvious. I tug on Sams sleeve giving him the get-me-away-from-these-people look before he grabs Steves and Bucky's arm and we start running through the alleys trying to lose the group. Steve and Bucky look equally confused but don't question it as they run following Sam and I through the streets. We finally round a safe corner and stop behind a large stack of crates hiding from anyone passing.

"So… that was fun." Bucky says leaning against the stack and glaring at Sam and I.

"I just needed a safe place-"

"To transform." Sam finishes proud of himself for keeping up with my plan. I nod my head and taking a step back making sure no one else is in the alley before picturing a girl my age I've seen at the library. My skin tingles and so does the stone, apparently it likes it when I use my own powers. Opening my eyes I look down to see my hair has turned blonde and grown out to around my waist. I smile at myself as I'm still wearing my old clothes, a trick I've been practicing to master. The men all stare at me more in awe then confusion this time.

"So cool…" Sam mutters as we leave the alley and walk in the street thankfully unnoticed by everyone. Without the poperitzi on our tail it gives us a little space to explore. We walk past small stores selling pottery and fresh vegetables but finally turn into small jewelry store. Walking in I hear the wooden wind chimes rattle and wooden necklaces a bracelets are spread on the tables which are scattered in different places around the store.

"Kolye al, bilezik güzel görünüyor." I turn to see a tall skinny woman behind the counter. She gives me a toothy grin and walks around her long brown braid swishing behind her.

"We don't speak Turkish, sorry…" Steve says looking to Bucky for help but he just shrugs and picks up a large necklace holding it up to himself.

"It suits you." I tease before grabbing some very big wooden hoop earrings and holding them up to my ears. Sam chuckles before putting on a huge wooden bracelet about as thick as a chapter book. He holds out his hand like a model putting his other on his hip. I can't help but giggle as he puts some more on jangling them together.

"Eldiven?" I jump and turn around to see the owner behind me holding black leather gloves. She pushes them towards me and I look back to Sam and Bucky who are watching, waiting me to put them on. I give the woman a nervous smile and hesitantly slip on both the gloves. My stone tingles telling me it's excited about something I turn my wrist over to see a small glass bubble sewn onto the glove right where my stone is. It reminds me of the weapon in the alley, allowing the stone to shine but not be touched.

"How did you-"

"Senin için uzun zamandır bekledim… long time wait, gift for Echo " Her English is choppy but I get the gist. She takes my hands patting the gloves and turning back towards another display.

"Wait but I- I can't pay you I-"

"No pay, gift." She give me another toothy grin and soft touches my exposed fingers.

"Gift will help, Abbott knows."

I choke on my words when I hear his name and it takes a second for me to recover.

"How- what did you… what does he know?"

The woman just shakes her head taking my hand and leading my to the back of the shop.

"He knows much, deals with the devil. Bad man sees."

"Thanos that's the man he made a deal with, is that what you mean?"

She quickly nods yes and glancing nervously around the store.

"Time- time is soon."

"What do you mean? Time for what?"

"Memories will save, listen to memories."

"What- what memories? My memories, please what do you mean?"

"Time is soon." She whispers closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. I hear screams from the streets and run to the door of the shop meeting up with Sam, Bucky and Steve.

"They said the water pipes were busted… sabotage." Steve explains his eyes narrowing as he scans the street. I race down the steps to help but Bucky grabs my arm, stopping me.

"I swear Barnes if you do not let go I will-"

"Something's not right."

"Yeah you keep grabbing my-

"Sniper!" Steve yells and Bucky pulls me behind an overturned cart as a man dressed in black fires at us from the rooftop of the opposite building. As soon as he fires a few rounds he disappears out of sight.

"Steve we need-"

"I'm on it." He answers running off to investigate the building and hopefully pulverize the sniper.

"He wasn't trying to kill us." Bucky decides squinting up at the sun and watching the place where the snipe was. A horrible feeling washes over me and I break away from Bucky going back into the shop. The window glass is thrown all over the floor and lose beads roll around on the floor. I finally see her lying in the back where I was just a few seconds ago. I hoist her up setting her against the wall and seeing the multiple bloody bullet wounds.

"It's ok hold on, your ok." I lift up her colorful poncho to see how bad they really were.

"Sam!" I scream making the glass left on the windows shake. He rushes in and seeing the woman he bends down taking off his jacket to try and stop the bleeding.

"Time," She mumbles " Time is soon." She squeezes my hand and her grip fades as her hand goes limp.

"No, no" I beg squeezing her hand to try and do something to get her back.

"Echo." Sam grabs my arm and I don't fight him as he pulls me out of the shop to where Bucky and Steve are waiting.

"The shop owner she's dead." Sam says and I cringe at the words.

"The rest of the people still need our help we have-"

"To go, we need I leave." I say my voice cracking as I try not to cry.

"We need to give them help." Steve argues his good nature getting in the way again.

"All we've given them are dead bodies." I say wrapping my arms around myself knowing that these people had died and I'm the only one to blame. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to remember the woman the best I can, her words sill echoing in my mind.

"Time is soon."


	12. Chapter Eleven

I watch from across the street as some of the village men take the woman out on a cloth stretcher. I have to look away as they walk past me not wanting to see her lifeless body. I hear the crunching of leaves behind me and glance back to see Strange in his usual weird outfit. He watches me with interest as I turn around not bothering to greet him with my normal snappy comment.

"New gloves?" He asks trying to break the awkward silence. I just nod not taking my eyes off the now empty street. Behind me Sam, Bucky and Steve come back from checking out of the hotel and notice Strange.

"Alright chauffeur take us away." Sam says handing me my backpack which I slip over my shoulders. Strange nods pulling out his magic ring and begins swirling again creating another sparky portal.

"After you." Bucky says looking at the portal suspiciously as I walk through finding myself in a fancy lobby. Looking up I see a curved staircase on both side of the room and a circle balcony where they connect. Everything has a glossy wooden finish and light pours in from a circular skylight above the balcony.

"Nice, yes?"

"If your 80 years old, sure." Sam and Steve laugh and even Bucky smirks probably just glad I'm coming back to my old self. Strange rolls his eyes and leads us down a hallway before opening a large wooden door revealing a round room with a stone pillar in the middle below a hologram of the earth. Walking by the pillar on top I see a golden necklace in the shape of an eye with hundreds of tiny gears and wheels in it. The stone buzzes wanting me to definitely look into and take note of that. We walk through one of the three other wooden doors in the room and come out in a large room with carved walls and paper lamps hanging in the corners. Two younger women dressed like strange are making tea on a short table but once they see us they curtsy and excuse themselves leaving us alone. The room looks like a chinese temple with a beautiful garden to the left and statues lining the halls to the right.

"Let's talk." Strange says sitting cross legged at the short table while pouring us cups of tea. I'm the first to sit getting very desperate for any information I can get my hands on. Sam and Steve also sit but Bucky still doesn't trust this place and stands behind me.

"Tell me everything you know." I beg cupping the warm tea in my hands but not drinking it. Strange sighs and pulls out a book from the pile beside the table.

"As we discussed the infinity stones big, bad, powerful and now stuck to your wrist."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Strange gives me an annoyed look before continuing.

"My job is to protect the earth from threats from different realms and universes. Thanos, who has taken an interest in the infinity stones, is a very big threat and he's after you. Since you're on earth it's possible he'll come looking for you putting the earth and everyone on it in danger."

"Isn't there something I can do?"

"Nope." He slams the book shut making me jump as he gets up taking his tea with him.

"So what, that's it?"

"You can do nothing, however we might be able to fix your problem."

"Like take it off?" I ask excitedly getting up and shoving my tea into Bucky's less enthusiastic hands.

"No but I think you can keep everyone safe. By staying here where we can keep and eye on you and make sure Thanos doesn't kill you or worse."

"So behind walls for the rest of my life." I say quietly studying the ground. Steve steps up behind me placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"We can visit." He repeats hoping to somehow make me feel better.

"I'd gladly make a deal for it?" I smirk and Strange turns around watching me suspiciously.

"Here we go." Bucky mumble taking a sip of my tea. I sit crossed legged back at the table and lace my fingers together setting them in front of me.

"If I stay with you I want something in return."

Strange looks off to the garden pondering my offer knowing if he doesn't hear me out I won't be staying without a fight. He gestures for me to go on tapping his fingers on the table. Steve however is less eager to hear my deal.

"Echo whatever you want could be dangering-"

"Translate the scroll." Bucky almost chokes on the tea and Steve looks at my wide eyed. I know they were expecting me to say something selfish like money or them arrested but what they weren't expecting was me to help them, especially since they got me in this mess. Besides something about this scroll my stone wants and if it gets me closer to solving this puzzle I'm all for it.

"Lets see this scroll." Strange says interrupting the surprised stares I'm getting from everyone else. Sam slip off his backpack and unzips it shoving it towards me. I hesitantly pick it up making sure I do it with my left hand so the stone protects me. Strange goes to take it but I pull it away.

"We don't know if it's safe for regular hands to hold." I explain as he tilts his head to get a better look at it.

"Alright let's see it." I unroll the scroll setting it on the table as he examines the symbols lining the page. He nods his head multiple times sometimes murmuring things to himself before standing up.

"This seems like Ancient Imperial Kree."

"Great… what's that?" Sam asks shouldering his backpack as Strange leads us through a clearing outside.

"The Kree are a scientifically and technologically advanced militaristic alien race they came to earth sometime ago and did experiments on humans."

"What kind of experiments?" I asks nervously looking down at my own hands. Could my ancestors be one of these things, it would explain my powers. Ever since I was little I've remembered having powers and ever since then I've wondered where I got them. When I was younger I decided not question it, there were more important things to worry about then a past I'd left behind. Now all these things have been popping up about my real parents and now maybe even my powers origins. I brush it off as just another crazy thing happening lately but part of me can't deny the more my past comes up the more I realize how much I don't know and that just makes my curiosity stronger.

"The Kree thought they could… enhance us so they used technology and magic from their world to give us powers."

"Did it work?" I stange puts up a finger pausing my question as we walk into an old musty library filled with books.

"Wong?" He calls out but there's no answer. He continues forward turning down an aisle and scanning the spines of books. Once he reaches near the end of the shelf he stops pulling out a book that looks like its been here for ages. He flips it open and the pages are stiff and yellow proving my theory correct.

"Here," He says turing the bok towards us and showing us a picture of a blue pencil shaped crystal with mist around it.

"This is a teragen crystal, what the Kree used to put humans through terragenesis. That changed us into a new superspecies, Inhumans."

"So if the Kree did this then why don't we all have superpowers?"

"Unfortunately for them only certain humans had special genetic traits allowing the terragen to transform them."

"A-and the others?" I question afraid of the answer. He slams the book close filling the air with a dusty cloud. I gulp and can feel myself not wanting to become too curious about this.

"I'm telling you this because only an Inhuman can read Kree even if they don't know they can." Behind me Bucky curses under his breath looking to Steve for, yet another, new plan.

"Are there any Inhumans left on earth?" Steve question closing his eyes and waiting for the worst.

"There was a big war between the Kree and the Inhumans but there are some rumors a group survived and now live in hiding."

"Damn." Sam said biting his lip and looking at the book shelves like they were supposed to tell him what to do. I honestly couldn't believe what I was seeing it was a little disappointing.

"Wait you're not going to go find them?" I ask surprised as I look to all the defeated faces.

"It's just a rumor..."

"So was the scroll in the temple but you dived head first into that. Look I'm in SHIELD custody of right now and if there's any information about Inhumans it'll be there."

"But you will be here." Strange says stepping up behind me and earning a glare from Sam and Bucky.

"No I won't." I laugh turning around and backing up towards Steve.

"We had a deal." Strange grumbled getting annoyed which just made me happier.

"Oh yes, yes we did, but as you can remember I would stay with you if you translated the scroll which is still not translated but thanks for offering." I give a mischievous smirk Romanoff would be proud of. Strange pinches the bridge of his nose sighing not wanting to admit he's just been doubled crossed by a teenager.

"You are such a pain."

"Yeah thank goodness I don't have to like live here with you anything that'd be a nightmare." I add giving him another good reason to forget about the deal.

"Fine but stay the night here I want to look more into your stone." Under my bandage the stone buzzes agreeing with him.

"Deal." I say smirking again and putting out my good hand. He rolls his eyes but takes my hand, shaking it firmly.

"Follow me pain." He sighs pushing around me as I smirk at my new nickname. Sam nudges me with his shoulder as he passes to giving me a big smile and even Bucky's face curves into something of a smile as he passes. I give myself a mental pat on the back, one time of bullshitting my way out of something down, only hundreds more to go.

After walking back through the weird circle room Strange shows us to our shared room which Bucky and Sam gripe about again but I shrug knowing my powers will cover me. We set our stuff down and Sam gives me the scroll seeing I might be the only one who can touch it. Putting it in my bag my finger brush across something familiar and I pull out Agent Blackburns ID. The world around me disappears as Agent Hills face comes into view. I remember this happening before when I saw the word momentum on the bomb, it's like I'm being sucked back into the dream but only for the parts I need. Agent Hills face comes into to view but is just a blurry blob.

"Here's your ID card it'll give full access to all the info we have on the search, good luck."

Her voice echoes all around me like I'm stuck in a box. I snap back to reality and look around seeing everything is exactly like I left it, like nothing happened at all. I rub my fingers over the SHIELD sign and slip the card back in the pocket making a mental note to do some sneaking around when I got back.

"Let's go see about this stone shall we?" Strange says appearing in the door frame and opening so I could go out. I shove my back pack with the others near the window and dust off my hands ready for anything.

"I'm coming too." Bucky says standing up from the bed and standing next to me. I give him an odd look but don't question it as he leads us through the halls.

"Shouldn't you be with Rogers working out a plan or something." I can't help but question him wanting to join me especially since every other minute we want to tear each others throats out.

"Every plan we have relies on you so I'm making sure you don't run off… dont think too much into it brat, I still hate you." He gives me a hard flick on the back of the head before catching up with Strange. I roll my eye wanting to try and beat him up as usual but I know I won't. Every time I want to I remember how it felt in the warehouse when he was the only one worried about me. Instead I jab him the back with my thumb making him jump.

"I hate you too."

We arrive back in the circle room greeted by a large man holding a club with spikes.

"Echo, Wong." He introduces but we just nod to each other. Wong steps up to the pillar and begins turning the the stone in the center as the eye necklace remains still.

"Stone." He commands in a thick chinese accent I've heard around the New York tourists. Strange nods his head and I roll up my sleeve slipping off the glove and letting my stone cast shadows around the room. Wong looks unimpressed and takes the eyes necklaces handing it to Strange. He points to the half circle where the stone was and I lay my wrist in the cuff. The world above shimmers and comes back just the same giving me some hope I don't destroy it completely.

"Is this the future?" I ask hopeful but Wong shakes his head.

"We are looking at the stones history, specifically with you." He explains twisting the stone again careful not to bump my wrist. The world zooms in on New York and then to a small alley I know too well. I see the gang cornering Blackburn again but this time from an outside perspective. How many times am I going to relive this before it drives me insane?

"I already know what happens can we skip this? I ask annoyed but I'm really just scared to see this happen all over again while I, once again, do nothing.

"We haven't." Strange says keeping a careful eye on me while watching the hologram.

"Then I'll explain." I go to lift my wrist away from the pillar but the cuff snapps closed trapping my hand in a golden bracelet. I try to pull with force but its like as tight as a girls hairband. Bucky's steps up to reaching up to grab Strange by the neck but his new red cloak moves up wrapping Bucky fist in itself and throwing him on the ground. Strange and Wong pay no attention to us their eyes still glued on the hologram. As the memory flashes above me and I see myself thrown into the alley and flattened up against the wall watching in horror. My whole body buzzes with adrenaline and feel the stones power growing stronger. I rip my wrist out of the cuff finally getting their attention. The memory becomes scratchy and begins to fade. Strange looks from me to the hologram and tries to put my wrist back on the pillar but I'm done with this part of my past. I push him backwards and his cloak can't save him from tripping over Bucky who's still on the ground. Wong comes around the pillar his spiky club in hand. I start walking his way and as he raises his club I shift into the best fighter I've ever seen. Muscle memory is my saving grace as Romanoff's instincts take over. I grab his wrist above his head and in his momentary surprise I take the advantage by jumping up, putting both my feet on his stomach and pushing off. He goes flying the other direction and my legs bend without thought as I flip landing on my feet. I turn to Strange who is wrestling on the ground with Bucky both trying to keep the other down while also getting up. I grab Bucky by the back of his jacket and pull him off the floor stepping on the cloak and pinning it on the ground my foot. Wong walks up behind Strange holding his probably now broken rib. Getting up he dusts off his clothes and puts his hand out ready to magic us away but stops. Looking up the hologram is gone and I shift back into my old self putting both hands on my knees trying to calm the stone down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yell stepping forward and Bucky puts his arm out but quickly pulls it back when he sees how furious I am.

"You trapped my wrist there with your magic bracelet thing and then the hologram and I was going to watch the agent -" I fade off feeling tears spot my eyes. Wong steps forwards but I backup running out of the room and down unfamiliar halls. Thankfully I find myself in the lobby we came in and trace my steps back to the room. Peeking inside I see Sam and Steve talking as Steve paces around the room.

"What if she can't get the information then what? Or- or what if they catch her and find out she's plotting with us?" Steve sits on the bed but only for a second as he jumps up again.

"The she'll kick ass and get out of there. Steve you forget she's a insanely good fighter and her powers will do what she can't." Sam reassures him laying on one side of the bed watching Steve panic.

"You're pushing her too much."

"And you're holding her back. Just-" Sam sighs sitting up. "Just trust her, she's come with us this far and you said yourself she'll open up when she's ready."

Steve nods and sits in the side of the bed fiddling with his thumbs.

"Right but what if-"

"Echo." I hear Bucky yell from somewhere to the right and I know my covers blown. I open the door, slip inside and Steve blots up watching me with anxious eyes.

"Well how'd it go?" I rub the back of my neck and giving them my best fake smile.

"I think it went uh… pretty well."

"Echo you pain in the-" Strange yells before being cut off by Bucky cursing at him.

"Well, hm?" Sam asks raising an eyebrow as I step away from the door and next to Steve. The moment I do the door bursts open and Strange and Bucky fight their way through the tiny frame. They yell over each other trying to be the first to get their story to Steve.

"This bastard tried to-"

"No your little teeager broke my friends rib and-"

"Don't listen to him he tried to trap Echo-"

"To understand the stone you imbecile."

Steve looks back to me and I study the ground not wanting to get in more trouble than I already am.

"Ok, ok stop!" Steve commands and they both shut up and then Strange shakes his head trying to figure out why he's listening to this guy.

"Listen here Captain" Strange spits waking over to him while I step back. Steve glances between me and Strange his eyes full of suspicion.

"I will not listen until Echo tells me her side of what happened."

"Yeah you son of a -" Steve puts his hand up stopping Bucky and turing to me.

"Well uh he took us to the circle room and we met this guy Wong and they put my wrist in this little cuff . The the earth spinning above us zoomed in and I saw the alley and… and"

"And what?" Sam asks softly and I realize how weak I sound so I do what I always do.

"The the cuff wrapped around my wrist so I broke it off tripped Wong and ran back here."

Strange and Bucky give me odd looks knowing a lot more than that happened but seeing my stern glare they decided it was best to just ignore it. Steve and Sam look unconvinced and look to the other for help.

"And that's all?"

"Sure."

"Sure or no?"

I shrug my shoulders and slip around Steve not liking being cornered against a wall. Strange give me a murderous look as he looks between Steve and me.

"How did you get the stone?" Strange asks and I can hear the strain in his voice.

"It got stuck to my wrist in the alley and-"

"That's it? It just got stuck no one gave it to you or made a deal with you which you seem to like doing."

I clench my fists and the stone tingles but I ignore it and step forward.

"It got stuck, that's it." I snap telling them that's the end of the conversation but Strange doesn't care.

"Then what happened with the gang and the agent, did they just shakes hands and hug it out? What happened to them? What did you do?"

My stone is shaking like crazy and I can't tell if it's egging me on or telling me to calm down and frankly I don't care.

"I tried to save him, but I couldn't all he gave me was the soul stone!"

I yell feeling all the emotions I've been keeping in about his death come out all at once and even Wong steps back seeing how unsteady I'm getting. Strange takes a step back and behind me Steve and Sam do the same. I look back hurt by their distrust but soon realize they are staring at the now glowing fist. I jump back but I can't run from my own hand so I start shaking it hoping it just turns off. I feel my skin heating up like I'm holding onto pure sunlight.

"Echo…" Bucky says slowly putting his hand out and I see he's the only person who hasn't stepped back yet.

"I don't know it's… it's never done this before!" I say my voice shaking as the light brightens causing me to have to squint.

"The Soul Stone"

"What'd you say?" I ask Bucky remembering I haven't told them it's name before now.

"That wasn't me…"

"But then who-" I'm interrupted again by the mystery voice.

"A true soul." I look around the room scanning the men faces but my heart stops when I think back to the temple. Looking down I see the gem shimmering and realize the man isn't in the room because his voice is coming from inside the stone.


	13. Chapter Twelve

I sit on the bench against the window looking out at the cold streets of New York. My old life seems like a distant memory and I've already begun to forget all my old shortcuts through alleys and where the best hideouts are. I fold up my sleeve exposing the gem. Since our little conversations earlier it hasn't spoken again and that's either really good or really bad. I'll just add that to the long list of things I don't know. I can hear Strange's cape wishing behind and turn around expecting to see him giving me a smug look but instead I find his cape floating on its own. Usually I'd be surprised but, like Sam, I've kind of built an immunity to all these weird things.

"Can I help you?" I ask but sigh knowing it can't answer. It floats up next to me and turns like it's looking out the window as well. We sit in silence for awhile as it begins to rain outside making the street lights glisten on the wet pavement.

"Enjoying the company?" I hear Stranges voice behind me but keep my eyes on the window.

"The cape yes, you? Not so much." My voice is cold and stern but he obviously doesn't care as he grabs the cloak pulling it over himself and taking its place on the bench. He sighs looking out the window and then to me.

"The Agent… I know he-"

"Yeah so do I, so drop it already." I snap but then feel guilty pulling my sleeve down and hugging my knees to my chest, resting my chin on them.

"I'm sorry." He says softly and I turn to him, seeing his distraught look I see a little sadness behind his usually nonchalant face.

"It's ok… it- it was my fault. I just don't want to think about it anymore…"

He touches my shoulder and I flinch cause him to mumble an apology before putting his hands back in his lap.

"It wasn't your fault. He was an agent it was his job and I think he knew what he was doing… in a way." My stone shakes agreeing and I roll up the sleeve letting it's light reflect off the window.

"He threw it to me, the stone, I tried to get us out but he touched it and it killed-"

I pause and squeeze my eyes closed at the word.

"I'm not good with uh comforting people or children in general…"

I huff and roll my eyes waiting for his ego to show itself.

"Death is what gives life meaning, we don't get to choose our time."

I turn to see little tears stinging his eyes and I stretch out my legs looking at him a little concerned.

"The Agent knew he was going to die in that alley but he gave the stone to you, his last choice was trusting you."

His words wash over me like a cool wave on the beach calming down my thoughts and, though I'm not letting him see, making me smile.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" He asks turning up his nose and I roll my eyes seeing he's back to his old self.

"Um since my little walkie talkie buddy has my freaked out," I say holding up my wrist and causing the stone to shine brighter. "I don't think sleeping is going to happen."

"Tea then?"

"Definitely."

We make our way through the circle room and I stop in front of the pillar looking at the eye necklace. My stone is buzzing like crazy the closer I get.

"What's the jewelry?"

He chuckles taking the necklace off the cuff I've grown to hate and placing it in my hands.

"The Eye of Agamotto"

"Fancy." I smirk putting it around my neck and turning it to face me.

"It's an infinity stone." I look at him wide eyed and throw off the necklace shoving it into his hands and stepping back.

"It's not dangerous-"

"It's an infinity stone of course it's dangerous and I already have one I don't want to be stuck with another." I cross my arms, he nods his head understanding before making more random hand motions and opening the eye letting green light pour over me. I jump back another few feet glaring at his smug looking face.

"We literally just talked about this what the hell is wrong with you?" I try to snap at him but the words come out softer as I watch the stone mesmerized. My stone tingles in anticipation as I scoot a little closer, the infinity stones must really like family reunions.

"It's a...a"

"The time stone." The gem in front of me flashes, liking its name being called. I smile to myself, this stone's ego matches Strange's perfectly. Finally within reaching distance I feel my arm rising up to the stone, I keep telling myself it's a bad idea but I can't stop myself from reaching out. Its like something inside me is drawn to the gem and I'm having a very hard time fighting the feeling. My fingers are inches away from the necklace and my stone is tingling, pushing me to go forward. The time stone shimmers again and I flashback to the alley and see the gang member being sucked into my gem. Then Agent Blackburn, I can still see the light and warmth draining from his body. I squeeze my eyes closed, yank my hand back and stumble away from the pillar tripping on the steps and falling on the ground. I rub my now throbbing head as I look up to Strange who is watching me with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"Interesting." He says slowly looking down at the stone then back to me.

"What's interesting?"

"Oh nothing, still on for tea?" He chirps but I can hear the concern in his voice. I just can't tell whether it's concern for me or his safety. I reductly follow him out not wanting to push it and have another cape fight. I find myself back in the chinese temple, the tea from earlier still on the table. I sit where I was before this time looking around to take in more of the temple. I see the wooden pillars at every corner are uniquely carved and the tiles on the floor are a mixture of different patterns making it seem like a total hodge-podge room. Even with that it still all seems to flow together, the bright colors and the strange symbols.

"So" He says bringing me back to reality. "Attend school or are you a full time pain?"

I roll my eyes taking the warm cup of tea in my hands.

"Ha ha ha," I laugh sarcastically "I'm actually into, um financial stuff."

"Mm like what?"

"Oh uh like money and uh... other things." I nervously tap my foot underneath the table. Usually the lies I tell i've got down to a point like where's your house or are your parents around but this time it's about me something I'm not used to people caring about.

"Oh yes I've heard your quite the collector." It's his turn to smirk as I curse under my breath.

"Who told, Barnes?"

"Sam actually." I think about it for a second really surprised Sam would tell this guy my life story.

"He also mentioned something about a foster family." I give him a confused look but my jaw slackens as I realize he must've heard what I told Abbott about in the temple.

"What-what exactly did he… did he mention-"

"Just something about some info their SHIELD friend sent to them about one of their friends mothers having you in her custody for awhile."

I breathe a sigh of relief, Rhodes, thats why Tony freaked out he must know one of the family members.

"Oh yeah, she was nice, old and really strict but nice."

"Maybe strict is what you need."

I snort taking another sip of tea. "When I was little maybe, I mean the reason she sent me back was because I accidently set her drapes on fire so-"

I'm interrupted by Strange's laugh which sounds loud in the empty room. I hear footsteps tapping down the halls and both Strange and I turn to see a sleepy looking Sam wandering in. I can't help but giggle at his wrinkly shirt, baggy pajama pants and half closed eyes as he plops himself down at the table. Strange rolls his eye pouring another cup of tea and placing it in front of Sam who just stares at it.

"Joining the tea club?" Strange asks biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Or maybe the no sleep club?" I add waving my hand in front of Sam, who blinks a couple times before looking up at us.

"How bout the literally kicked out of bed club." I make no attempt in hiding my laughter and Strange does the same. Soon we are both banging on the table laughing so hard it hurts. We must've been that loud or they got concerned because Bucky and Steve come around the corner only a minute later.

"Guys what are you-" Steve immediately stops when he sees me and Strange still balls of laughter on the floor. I hold my stomach laying back down on the floor and staring up the the ceiling finally done making fun of Sam. Steve and Bucky lean over me, Bucky looking at me weird while Steve is smiling.

"Can't breath… too much laughing… that's amazing…"

"I'm glad my pain brings you joy…" Sam says taking a long drink of tea before laying his head on the table. Strange stops laughing as well, getting up patting Bucky on the shoulder which he just glares at him for. I sit back the table catching my breath and looking back at Bucky and Steve.

"Was I that loud?" I ask curious about their arrival. Bucky shakes his head standing behind me like before as Steve sits at the table.

"You left the room, you wandered around alone." I almost start laughing again because to me it almost sounds like he's scolding me which isn't going to go over well.

"I was just looking out the window, no big deal."

"Except the last time you wandered off it was in a magic temple and we couldn't find you for hours." I look up at Bucky who is looking right back down at me and give him a cold stare.

"We'll I'm here so you can go back to sleep."

"Let's go then." Steve gets up but Sam and I remain at the table.

"Sorry Cap its already 4 it's no use going back to sleep for me."

"Wait its 4?" I say standing up not realizing the time has slipped away and I had plans. Sam nods and I walk past Steve heading back to the room and hear Steve and Bucky follow me down the hall. I easily find my way back to the room, it doesn't take long for me to memorise routes, just another trick I picked up on the streets. Pushing open the door I see the blankets on the floor which was someone's bed and their bags contents is thrown in a pile in the corner. I roll my eyes, men. Going over to my nice, organized bag I dig through and find my USB decoder. Slipping it in the front pocket I go over to their pile and being rummaging through dirty clothes and gun ammo. I finally see Sam's bag and pull out the only thing left inside, our scroll.

"Ever heard of person space?" I jump and turn around to see Steve and Bucky have caught up with me also dragging along an unhappy Sam.

"Ever heard of staying out of my business?" I snap back giving him a sideways glare before standing up shoving the scroll in my backpack.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks eyeing the scroll.

"Trying to save myself from going behind walls ever again." I push past the shocked group and head towards where Strange is hopefully still drinking his tea.

"Listen here I-" Bucky grabs my arm and I spin around to face him ready to chew him out for grabbing me, again.

"I really could care less what you're about to say so I'm going to go do what I need to do so I don't have to deal with SHIELD or wanted criminals or aliens from outer space ever again. If you want to help fine but if you get in my way I'll gladly beat you out of it, mkay?" I turn on my heel and don't look back but a small part of me wants them to follow, maybe it's just that stupid hope I'll have someone care again. I hear them arguing behind me and keep walking straight past the time stone though my stone is buzzing telling me to stay. Finally I find Strange sitting at the table only running his fingers over what looks to be a broken watch. I sit across from him tapping just in front of him to get his attention.

"Do you have a computer?" He looks at me oddly before nodding slowly.

"Can I use it?"

"What for?" I shift my backpack on my shoulders wondering how much I can really trust the guy.

"I want to email my friend because-"

"Try again, you don't have friends." I scowl at him slamming the USB on the table.

"I think I can translate it." He holds his chin in his hands and pauses before continuing.

"And how do you decide you can do that?"

"Let me have a computer and I'll show you." He looks off into the distance contemplating my offer before sighing and standing up.

"We don't have one."

I curse and Strange raises an eyebrow at me. I look out the window I was at earlier and see the rain is pouring harder leaving it a misty mess. I smile to myself and flip the USB in my hand thinking about where I used it last.

"I know where I can get one."

My feet instinctively take the steps two at a time leading up to the library doors. I pull off my soaking wet hood and scan the building feeling an overwhelming sense of change. So much has happened since I came here last and I frown knowing it'll never go back to being the same, not now. I lead Steve and Bucky up to the desk giving Mrs. Warda a warm smile. I see Bucky scanning the room as well, his eyes stop on things like people, exits and heavy objects. Bringing these two along was my least favorite part of this plan and would've rather had Sam come but I wasn't going to tell any of them that.

"Miss Echo, darling it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Too long miss, I got caught up with these boys." I point over my shoulder to a scowling Bucky.

"Oh that's so nice two men together adopting a child, how sweet." We all give her equally surprised looks before all talking at once trying to correct her.

"No, no ma'am we're just friends I-"

"I told you before I don't want to be adopted and-"

"This brat, I can barely stand her five minutes at a time."

She stands up giving us an apologetic smile but doesn't correct herself. She already knows what I came for and unlocks the drawer holding out the code to me. I dig around in my back pocket pulling out a crumple five dollar bill. We exchange them and I give her one last wave before heading over to the computers.

"Where do you get all this money?" Steve asks squinting his eyes in suspicion.

"That one I stole from some guy on the street who was catcalling some girl. He actually almost caught me broke a blood vessel in my eye."

I sit down at the computer and begin typing in the code while also looking around the other tables.

"Looking for someone?" Bucky asks seeing me glancing around. I remember in the alley the driver of Stark's car asked Peter the same question, when he was looking for me.

"No." I say trying to convince myself and my mind that it was just a necessary precaution. The computer screen flashes blue and with a few clicks I have it hooked up to the copying page. I walk over to the printer and lift up the top before taking the scroll out, unrolling it and placing it down. I click a few buttons on the top a light come out the side scanning the scroll.

"What's it doing?" Steve whispers more worried than curious.

"Oh uh scanning it..." I give both of them a funny looks at they stand entranced by the light.

"For what? Whats it scanning it for?" Bucky asks surprisingly curious about the machine as it beep again. I turn away so they don't see me smile at their innocence.

"It's copying it so we can see it on the computer." Bucky mouths 'wow' as his eyes have a glimmer of happiness reminding me just how human he really is.

Once it's done I pull it out and shove it back into my pocket racing back over to the computer. Bucky and Steve follow me aimlessly around but begin to really get excited when they see the scroll on the computer screen. I take a deep breath praying to my friend Aakifah that this works before plugging the USB in and waiting. The screen flashes then usual purple and my hope rises but they fall when I see the words are now just a jumble of blurry dots. I lean back in my chair pinching the bridge of my nose and thinking if there's any other way.

"Run." Bucky commands and I turn around to see him eyeing one of the back doors.

"Why are you so-" A blast from the door stops me as the gang members fill into the library. I rip the USB out and try to save the file but the leader, whose face is now more burned and beaten than before, shoots the computer causing it to explode in my face. I turn and block it with my arm but the fire still burns off part of my hair and my bandage. I throw my bandage into the floor stopping it out with my foot before Steve pushes my head under the table.

"Stay here." He says getting up and somersaulting over the other tables landing next to Bucky. I roll my eyes and wait until they have gone around the back probably to take the men by surprise. Peeking over the table I grab my bag, dart across the room and jump over the reception desk and crouching down next to a teriffed Mrs. Warda. She lets out a whimper when she sees me but quickly hugs me once she realizes who I am.

"Oh Echo you have to get out of here, these men they said they were here for you."

"They spoke to you?" I ask quite surprised.

"They came in earlier this week looking for you. I said you had run away from your foster home which I knew wasn't true since…" She gestured to me and I got the message. "I told them I had no idea, that you hadn't come in months hoping that they would just give up looking for you here but they knew I was lying and now… now it's my fault your going to get captured."

She sobs into my shoulder and I awkwardly pat her back not knowing what to do.

"Its ok, I'm going to be ok but you need to get out of here." I look over the desk to see some of the men have made it past the table I was under and are coming this way.

"I need a favor Mrs. Warda, please."

"Yes of course sweety, what is it?"

"Once you get out of here I need you to find Dr. Bruce Banner and I need you to tell him Echo is… no... tell him his taco socks are safe. Can you do that?"

"Bruce Banner he works for SHIELD… it's a tall order dear I-"

"I know and if you can't it's ok but please try. Now go!" The moment I say that one of the men point their guns over the counter, she takes off running but I grab the gun by the barrel and point it just in front of me. It goes of leaving a burning hole in the carpet and I push it up hitting him in the face with his own gun giving me the chance to rip it out of his hands and shoot him in the legs. With the gun in hand and my backpack on my shoulder I run out from behind the desk and slide behind one of the fallen bookshelves using it as a shield. I focus and feel my skin tingle and picking up the gun I step out, falling in line behind two of my, now, fellow gang members. Once alone with the two I hit one in the back of the head with the barrel of my gun and the other I kick in the shins before hitting his head like a baseball with my weapon. One of the other men see and comes up behind me grabbing me by the backpack and ripping me backwards. Looking up I see the face of the leader sneering down at me. I scramble backwards trying to reach my gun that has fallen a few feet away.

"If my gun can't kill you I might just have to snap your neck eh?" He grabs me by my throat again and I shift into Steve catching him off guard. I head butt him hard causing us to both stumble back but I quickly regain my footing. Putting up my fists I sock him in the jaw while he's down and with this new strength I knock him out cold. Shifting into a gang member I push my back up against a wall surveying the now very messy room. I hear the thud of someone hitting the shelf next to me and peek around to see a furious Bucky with a bloody nose. The man he was fighting is somehow a lot bigger than him and grabs Bucky's long hair slamming him into the shelf again. I don't want to kill anyone but I also can watch him get beat up no matter how badly I want to do it sometimes. I'm close enough to the man that I hit him square in the chest with a shot sending him backwards over an overturned table. I run over and see the gun left a burning crater in his chest and I feel my heart drop a bit at the sight. I don't have too much time to mourn as I feel a strong hand on the back on my neck that lifts me in the air and throws me onto the ground. Looking up I see Bucky with a shiny metal arm which totally catches me off guard. He jumps on top of me and slams his fist at my face which I barely dodge. Next to my face where his fist was a little ball of dark purple energy forms. We both stop our fighting to watch as it grows brighter and larger. Suddenly we're both throw backwards and I shift into my old self, looking at the huge five foot deep hole where the ball was. Bucky instantly gets up from where he was thrown and runs over to me.

"What the hell was that?" He says leaning up against the table out of breath. I look to my stone which is hidden safe in my sleeve.

"I don't know."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

I see another blast of orange light as one of the men goes flying and lands in a heap behind me. I peek above the table to see some of the action but Steve pushes my head down again.

"You're going to get your face blown off." He scolds taking the gun I stole and firing a couple of times before ducking down next to me.

"But it so cool…" I stare at Bucky's arm through the cracks in between tables watching as he lifts someone over his head and throws them up at the ceiling, knocking down one of the lights.

"Is that what you meant when you said he needed to heal? Was it his arm?" Steve gives me an apologetic look.

"Echo it's hard to explain-" I grab his shoulder and pull him down just before a blast hits his head.

"You're going to get your face blown off." I say in a deep voice, trying to mock him. He rolls his eyes but smiles, rapidly firing above the table and yelling helpful tactics to Bucky. I look to the back door where the gang came in and see a large black bulldozer parked outside. My heart skips a beat when I also see the large Momentum Labs symbol on the side. Abbott could be here and could be looking for me. My stone buzzes and even I can't deny my curiosity. Something in that van could give me a piece to the puzzle I've been needing. With Steve distracted I sneak away from the tables unnoticed and get to the edge of the back door. I pause looking back at him and Bucky fighting the men off I have to find out what Abbott knows about me even if it means leaving behind Steve and Bucky. Looking out into the alley I see the truck is left unattended so, against my better judgement, I run around to the passenger door and find it unlocked. I jump in and begin digging through the glove box finding nothing but old napkins and Sonic gift cards. I glance back up to the door and see orange light filling the library; I'm running out of time. I give up on the front seats and push every button on the console until one of them opens the back hatch. Running around to the back I see the truck is filled with weapons hanging on the sides of the walls and one man sitting in the middle.

"You!" I growl as I step into the truck, seeing that Abbott is alone I relax a little happy I don't have to deal with huge gang members trying to kill me.

"I was hoping you would drop by soon. Our conversion was… well it ended short last time."

"Damn right it did, start talking." I grab one of the guns off the wall and point it at him. He jumps, a little surprised I would threaten him but I'm not taking any chances.

"Well, as I was telling you last time, you were born to be a chaostasis and when you were younger, I trained you so that one day you would know what to do when the time came and-"

"What training? What did you do to me?"

He stands up and I hold the gun tighter my hands, shaking a little bit as I do.

"I cared for you Echo. You were my greatest accomplishment."

"Accomplishment? I'm an expreminet, aren't I?"

"No, no you were nothing like that. You were just… born extraordinary, which was good and bad. You had trouble controlling your powers, so I helped you. Ever think where you learned how to pick a lock or fire a gun straight? That was me."

"So you trained me to be… a weapon, a monster?" My voice cracks and his eyes grow soft. I silently hate myself for showing him any weakness.

"No, Echo we trained you so that when you were older you could protect yourself and everyone on earth. We trained you to be a hero."

My mind is a jumbled mess and my stone is buzzing like crazy telling me it's time to go. I realize why when the truck rumbles and I hear gunshots from the library as police sirens wail out front. He steps closer to me and I flinch in response but don't move away. He grabs my shoulders and I look up to him trying to figure out if he really cares about me or is he using me to get to the stone.

"Give me the scroll, Echo. I can translate it and help you. Please, it's the only way you can save everyone." I reach in my hoodie pocket and feel the scroll, rubbing the old paper through my fingers. Looking back to him, I step out of the truck and Abbott tries to follow me but I point the gun at his chest.

"I should kill you just like you killed all those men at the temple." I say as tears begin forming in my eyes as I think back to the memory.

"I did it to get to you, Echo. I-"

"Don't...don't tell me any more lies."

"I promised your parents I would never lie to you Echo. You must remember that." I lower the gun giving him an odd look.

"My parents? What, did you murder them too?" I can see his heart breaking the more I speak and I can't say it doesn't hurt me too. He reaches forward and I jump back causing the scroll to slip out of my hand. Just like at the temple we both reach to grab it, pulling on it in opposite directions. I make a last second decision and let go causing him to fall back onto the dirty ground. I go to grab it from him but I feel a rough hand on the back of my neck. I shift into Bucky this time but the leader was ready, grabbing the metal arm and blasting with his canon. I stumble back clenching my fist and Abbott gives me a proud look at my unharmed arm which makes me even more disgusted with him. I go to slam my fist into his face but he catches it and I instead knee him in the stomach a few times until he is bending over, facing the ground. Then I hit him in the back of the neck and he falls onto the ground. I can only hope he's out for good this time. I turn to Abbott who is clutching the scroll to his chest.

"Echo, come with me so I can help you."

"I don't need your help." As I walk closer to him, I shift into my old form.

"Yes you do. Those nightmares you have they mean something and the stone's buzzing and stinging... it's trying to speak to you. Let me help you understand it."

I shake my head no, not wanting to believe anything he's saying but believing it anyway. He knows things and as badly as I want to know them too, it's not worth it. I run forward trying to grab the scroll from him but he side steps and I miss him by a few inches. I turn around and reach for it again but my backpack zipper gets caught on the truck. I rip it off letting my stuff fall onto the alley ground and looking down I get a crazy, probably stupid, idea. Just as I think that, Steve and Bucky run out the back door and see Abbott with the scroll. With him distracted, I wrench the scroll out of his hands. Steve and Bucky run around the truck putting themselves in between Abbott and I. Turning around I start digging through my stuff putting my plan into action.

"Move criminals, this is none of your business." Abbott spits, his eyes squinting in fury.

"You made it our business by murdering those people." Steve says, trying to stand taller despite his injuries.

"You still think you're a hero? You can't change anything, Captain. All you can do is watch your home burn."

Steve lunges at him and Bucky tries to do the same but the gang leader blocks him from Abbott by shoving him to the side with his shoulder. Seriously why can this guy just stay down? I look at him and see his eyes are glowing orange and the veins on his neck are outlined with the same glow. My stone is the same orange and I really hope he isn't some super soldier experiment. Bucky reaches up and punches at his jaw but the man just smiles grabbing Bucky's arm and swinging him into a trash can. Nope, definitely a super soldier. He whips his head around and his terrifying eyes fall onto me. I scramble backwards until I'm up against the truck. He grabs my good arm and sees the bundle I'm holding onto tightly.

"You think by disguising it we would be fooled? It's you who's the fool, girl." He rips the wrapping of bandages out of my hand as I plead him to reconsider.

"No, stop, you're making a mistake, please."

He ignores me as he follows Abbott into the truck. I look to Steve surprised that a little man like Abbott defeated him but he's still standing, staring at ground. Police cars come around the front of the bulldozer and policemen begin to run along the sides of the truck headed towards me. We don't stay around to try and stop Abbott now; we run the opposite direction hoping they stick to the building and don't follow us. We only stop when we're a couple of blocks away and can't hear the sirens of the police cars. I lean against the alley wall and slide onto the ground holding my head in my hands.

"I should've killed him when I had the chance. I was right there and I had the gun but… but I couldn't do it." I whisper afraid if I speak too loudly I'll start yelling at myself.

"He knew we were going to be there and his weapons, they were… unlike anything I've ever seen." Bucky mumbles taking my hand and helping me up.

"And now he has the scroll."

I pull off my backpack remembering my plan and dig through my bag pulling out the shiny silver paper.

"But he got-" Bucky starts looking at the scroll in amazement like he didn't just see guns powered by an ancient stone from space.

"No he got a butterfinger wrapped in bandages."

Steve can't help but laugh and even Bucky smiles as I put away the scroll.

"Not bad, brat." Bucky says, nudging my shoulder as we walk down the sidewalks back to the sanctum. As we stroll, I can't help but notice the glances Steve sneaks at me and the way he moves away every time I talk. I can't help but wonder what Abbott told him to make him so afraid of me.

"Of course you did." Strange says, rolling his eyes and handing Steve some bandages.

"Ok, technically it wasn't us who blew up the library." I argue, pressing gauze to my neck where the gang members nails left cuts. He just sighs pouring us more tea, which we had been drinking almost non stop. They talked for awhile about Abbott and came up with some interesting theories about him being an alien. Soon it grows quiet as we all get patched up and settle into the nice couches along the wall. Ever since my last meeting with Abbott so many questions about my past have been running through my head. My parents, my powers, my purpose, all of it's a mystery, but not to him. He claims he raised me and knew my parents but what if he's lying? Then how would he have known what a chaostasis was when we met in the temple? I grumble in frustration. All of this boils down to the stone and why it chose me.

"Do think I'm an experiment ?" I ask Stange, making him choke on his tea.

"I- I um, can't say."

"But you deal with weird stuff all the time and I just thought… do you think I'm Inhuman?"

He shakes his head no and I fall back into the couch hugging one of the pillows.

"You don't know?" He asks breaking my sad silence.

"It's never really come up until now."

He nods understanding and we dive back into our silence listening to the bustling street outside. I take off the gauze and see a sticky line of blood. I fold it over itself and put it back on, pressing harder, which makes it sting. Wong comes up to me holding a weird stick.

"Is that your magic wand?" I ask snarkily and he glares at me moving my hand away from my neck. I wince in pain and I send him back an equally rude glare. He places the tip of the wand directly on the cut and it begins to glow, spreading soft, warm light over my injuries. After he finishes, I look at my reflection in the window and see the blood has stopped and the cuts are slowly closing.

"Definitely a magic wand." I breathe, looking back to Wong.

"More or less, it heals most battle injuries; bruises, cuts, broken ribs." He says, gesturing to me.

I look at the ground and peek up to see a smirking Wong. He offers his hand and I pull up my sleeve revealing the burns and cuts. Placing the wand over them I feel the light spread again but stop making my wrist feel cold. Opening my eyes, I see the cuts have busted open again and are bleeding badly. I grab the gauze I was using for my neck and press it onto the old injuries.

"Run out of magic?" I ask a little annoyed at the cuts stinging again. Wong looks strangely down at his wand, shaking his head.

"No, the wand can only heal injuries in a fight… not those that are self inflicted." He says, fading off as he gives me a sorry look.

"Thanks anyway." He nods watching me carefully as he cleans up the supplies. Trying to look anywhere but at him, I scan the room hoping to find something to do. Steve opted not to sit on the couch or really anywhere near me. He and Bucky are in the other room undoubtedly talking about me, but thankfully, Sam stayed. Of course he wasn't much comfort either because he had been asleep since we got back. I hear Wong climbing up the steps from the circle room. I finally found out all those doors lead to other sanctums, some of which are across the world. This definitely didn't help my "getting lost" problem. I haven't been back in that room since I saw the time stone and something tells me if I go in there again I won't be able to stay away from it. Pulling the gauze away, I watch the blood rolling off my wrists and feel my stone getting warm.

"Those are pretty bad." I jump and turn to see Sam sitting up next to me, rubbing his eyes. I nod my head running my finger over the burns before stopping and touching the center of the stone.

"You really don't want it, do you?" I turn to him giving him an odd expression.

"Of course I don't."

"But it's so… powerful. I mean no one would ever mess with you again because you could just, you know, punch 'em."

I think about it for a moment but shake my head.

"My life was finally falling into a beautiful routine until that Agent… stirred it up again."

He gives me an empathic nod before shifting in the blankets. I fiddle with my thumbs and steal glances at him before finally getting enough courage to speak again.

"You mentioned my past to Strange." I squeak, and he freezes slowly turning towards me.

"Uh… just to... um help with the stone I guess. I don't know."

"Where did you hear that stuff? Just curious…"

"Oh yeah, right," He scoots a little closer making me weary. "I got some info from Romanoff and-"

"The temple." I finish, feeling his eyes staring into me.

"Echo, I had no idea your foster parents..."

I bolt up, stepping away from the couch and a very worried Sam. He stands up as well but doesn't come any closer. The word triggers memories in my mind I've tried so hard to forget and instincts take over. I do what I know, I run... out of the room and down the steps of the sanctum. I get ugly looks from people on the street as I push past them as I run along the sidewalk. I pass familiar stores and streets until I finally see my factory come into view. I rush through the door, which has now been open for awhile, and I climb the familiar beam up to my bedroom. All that's left is my cold sleeping bag and a few old food wrappers. I sit on the bag and lay down, pulling the cover over me. I sit awhile and just listen to what it used to be like here; alone and content. I roll over onto my stomach as I feel the stone tingle and lift my sleeve to see it flickering.

"I really hate you, you know?" The gem, of course, decides not to comment and stops shining, reverting to its regular orange. I lay my head down on my arms and stare at the sleeping bag. It's seems like forever ago that I ran into Barnes at the coffee shop and saw Agent Blackburn get sucked into the stone. Thinking back, I jump up, hitting my head on one of the low hanging bars, but I don't care. I sit criss-cross, holding my stone in front of my face and take a wild guess.

"Uh... Agent Blackburn… are you in there?" I wait for a response but it didn't come and I look up the ceiling not believing I really just tried to talk to a stone.

"Ok stone, start talking..." nothing again. I'm really starting to think I'm going crazy. I let my hands fall in my lap.

"Super powerful soul stone can't even carry on a conversation." I mumble, giving up on communicating with the stone.

"You have a powerful soul." Startled, I jump up again, missing the bar this time, but hitting my shin on a beam. I sit back down and shift on the sleeping bag.

"Ok, good, good. See, this is progress." I say, gripping my wrist like my life depends on it. There are so many questions racing through my mind. But, ultimately, I settle on one.

"What am I?"


	15. Chapter Fourteen

I stare off into space as the sun begins to finally set. I've been here for hours, too long to count. I can feel the temperature drop as goosebumps appear on my arms. I wrap myself in a hug not wanting to go down to grab the jacket I threw off the beam. I look out one of the many holes in the walls and see the glowing lights of the city. I know soon I might not get to see them again. I muster what energy I have left and climb out onto the roof sitting on the edge to let my legs dangle. The wind hits me turning my face cold where the tears stained it. I wipe my cheeks with my wrist and wrinkle my nose thankful that no one is here to see my awful state. I turn away from the city silently cursing myself for being that way I am. Everything would've been easier if I opened up and was nice but no. Can I even do that, trust people? I don't think I can, not again. A loud siren driving down one of the busy roads catches my attention. I stand up watching as the bright red light runs down each road at full speed. I sigh grabbing a bar and lowering myself back into the building. I slowly make my way down one of the beams picking up my jacket on the way out. I stop at the door and slip the hoodie over my shoulders making sure to cover the stone completely before stepping out into the empty streets. Wandering down the street the lights seem to be brighter than usual or maybe i've already begun to forget what it's like. I find myself walking a familiar path around the little cafes and bars down the streets. Smelling the sweet scent in the air I take a deep breath and feel my stomach turn in hunger. I think back through the past few days and it dawns on my I haven't eaten. Another nasty habit I picked up from living in the streets, I can go days without eating because I've grown used to it. Food comes short and three meals a day comes once in a blue moon. I see a shop sign as I round another corner and I feel a smile creep onto my face. I race across the street and hear the ring of a bell as I walk into Delmar's Deli-Grocery. The man I saw before still sits behind the counter scratching his graying beard. He looks up when I walk in giving me a confused but welcome smile before setting his hands on the counter.

"What can I do for you?" He asks watching as I slowly make my way in studying the store more than I did last time.

"Just perusing." I reply walking up to the chip bags display by the counter. I scan over the bags and can feel him watching me closely making me nervous. The bell behind me rings and another kid walks in. I don't recognize him at first but with his cheeky smile and large backpack and it's no mistake, it's Ned. Seeing him walking up to the counter I try to step away but he instantly sees my bright hair and puts two and two together.

"Hey, you're the- oh uh…" He stops giving a panicked look from the owner to me. I stare at him wide eyed giving him the shut-up look.

"My uh math… teacher-"

"Tutor." I interrupt his awful lie trying to save both our reputations. "I'm his math tutor."

We both give the man equally forced smiles before I grab his arm and lead him to the fridge section in the back of the store. Turning him towards me I look over the shelves making sure no one is close enough to eavesdrop before turning my attention back to him.

"Are you trying to get me caught?" I hiss searching his scared but amazed face for an answer.

"You're Raz- I mean not Raz but Raz. But only some of the time cause-"

"Don't call me that and keep your voice down." I say lowering my own and slouching down hopefully invisible to the front of the shop.

"But Peter said you're at some alien temple why are you back? Did you find something cool?" He looks at my hands like he expects me to pull an actual alien from my hoodie pocket. I roll my eyes but before I can make a snappy comment I remember how Peter was still looking into the gang.

"Peter, with the gang who found us in the library who works for Abbott who wants me for my st-" I pause looking at Ned's utterly bewildered look. "Where's Parker?" Ned doesn't stop staring at me as he points out the window of the shop. I leave him in the back as I race to the front of the store and peer out into the street to see Spiderman getting thrown into a garbage can. I push open the door and walk across the street to see a man in a strange purple suit. Not listening to Ned, who's still in the store, I walk over watching the man carefully. He seems out of breath and under the streetlight his skin almost seems green. He still hasn't seen me and I see him pull out a large gun out of his suit. This gun seems highly technical and looks like it dropped out of a futuristic movie. Pointing the gun at the trash can he gives a wicked grin revealing an odd monster mask covering his face.

"Halloween was a month ago, it's over dude." His face falls as he turns to me showing just how odd his costume really was. With his odd fuschia metal armor he looked like an off brand iron man and with stockings over his skin it gave him a scaly look. His mask by far was the oddest as it was green with a smile, huge ears and creepy yellow eyes.

"Well, well, well it seems two must pay the price." His voice was more psychotic than intimidating.

"Right... for what exactly?" I say hearing a rustle from the trash as I try to buy this idiot some time.

"This is my city and I will be the ultimate crime boss."

"Ever considered like cosplay you'd kill at that." I add trying to suppress a laugh. This guy, as crazy as he may seem, was just another twit in a funny costume. He did have a gun but after facing a super soldier gang and weird guns powered by a stone from outer space I wasn't fazed. The man gives me an confused look but he doesn't have time to question it as Parker finally got his head out of the trash and webs him to the wall. He gives us a furious grin like he can't wait to kill us for giving him a rightfully deserved smackdown.

"Wow look who finally showed up." I sigh as Peter stares at me more happy than confused.

"Enough, retched street rat" The green jester cuts the webs with some weird swords before regaining his footing and holding his gun up. He pauses looking at me almost scarred as I clench my fists ready beat him to a pulp for calling me that. Looking from me to Peter he decides against fighting us as the bottom of his boots form into some hoverboard and he flies off over the buildings. Next to me Peter rests his hands on his knees not taking his eyes off me.

"Good teamwork." He raises his hand and I flinch taking a step backwards toward the store.

"I need to talk to you… it's about the gang." He nods looking at me with concern.

"I'll be back stay with Ned." Before I can argue he swings off leaving me with the webby mess. I sigh heading back to the store to see the owner and the worker behind the counter looking at me.

"Ay ay ay, incredible." The owner pats the man next to him and Ned gives me his big smile.

"That was awesome!" He shouts excitedly taking my arm and leading me further into the store.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" My fear starts to grow, did they see the stone? The men look to each other confused.

"Um you standing up to green goblin obviously." I sigh in relief looking back to the street where he was.

"Right, um thanks I guess."

The owner slams his hand on the counter and his employee rushes behind him starting up an oven.

"A sandwich chica, on the house."

He gives me a huge smile helping the man make my sandwich.

"Oh no I'm not-"

"Lucky, these are the best sandwiches in Queens."

I turn to see Peter in the doorway in his normal clothes but I can't help but notice his busted lip and scratch on the edge of his jaw. The man behind the counter sees him and begins making a second sandwich without question.

"Mr. Parker, you give us too much credit." He complains but I can see he secretly likes the encouragement.

"I only speak the truth Mr. Delmar." I can't help my roll my eyes at the comment. Delmar smiles at all three of us scanning each of our faces.

"Esta chica tu novia?" I look between Peter and Delmar confused as Ned laughs at them. Peter looks to me his face red again as he thinks of what to say.

"No, no me sólo amiga." Peter stutters and I look back to Ned who is holding back a laugh. Delmar chuckles as well giving both boys a knowing look.

"Ok um what was that?"

"Nothing." They all reply three at the same time making it very obvious it was something. I decide to forget it as the worker hands us all sandwiches and Ned and Peter dig in. I look at it and hesitate, what was I just saying about trust? I ignore my usual sceptic and worried feeling and take a huge bite of the sandwich. I chew it slowly savoring every warm, savory bite.

"Good eh, chica?" I look up to see them all watching me anticipating my response.

"Hm, not bad." I nod and Peter laughs.

"That's as good as it gets coming from her." I send him a playful glare before taking another bite. Delmar claps his hands together before heading back behind the counter.

"So how'd it go at the… you know?"

I chew a little slower not wanting to have to explain. I look over the counter making sure it's empty.

"Uh good, we um got what we came for, and a little more." I mumble that last part waiting to see what they say.

"Anything weird happen?" Peter questions still watching me while eating his sandwich.

"No," I lie "Why do you ask?"

He gives me a nervous look.

"What?"

"Well when we were out there fighting the green goblin you um had…" he pauses not sure how to word whatever happened.

"I had…" I repeat anxiously.

"Well your eyes were kinda- not really bright- Well maybe-"

"Just spit it out Parker."

"Your eyes were glowing orange."

I stop eating my sandwich and give him a surprised look before rolling my eyes. The stone was at it again making me even more of a freak.

"Are you sure it wasn't just the street light?"

Peter huffs giving me the that's-your-best-excuse look. Beside me Ned is watching us with interest like it's his favorite reality tv show.

"Anyway, did you find anything about the gang?"

He looks at me before sighing and giving in.

"Nothing much, they're fast efficient and practically untraceable. I did see them drive a huge truck into a library and I jumped down to help, taking out a few guys but most of them were already down."

"I know I was there."

It's Neds turn to blow me up with questions.

"Wait, when did you get back? Is Captain America here!? I thought you were at a temple like thousands of miles away? "

I scratch the back of my neck thinking of all that's happened since I met Strange.

"Well uh there's this magic guy and he made this portal and now we're staying at his house thing because this alien conquer from space wants to kill me. And he's working with this guy who claims he raised me and wants to kidnap me."

Peter looks at Ned who looks to me.

"That's the truth, trust me it couldn't make it up if I tried." I mumble throwing my sandwich trash in the basket by the counter. Ned and Peter do the same looking back to Delmar whose waving goodbye to his employee.

"Leaving already?" He asks sounding a little sad.

"Lots to do." I reply slipping past him and out into the cold wind.

"Got big plans eh?" He laughs patting Peter on the shoulder and I feel my face heat up.

"Thanks for the sandwiches." I say and they both agree before we walk down the sidewalk away from him.

"Not shy at all is he?" I say after a while breaking the silence. Ned laughs and Peter does too watching the ground. Suddenly my stone buzzes under my sleeve and I slow my walking. Peter and Ned stop when they notice I'm not next to them and look back.

"What are you-"

"Something's wrong." I whisper pushing them into a nearby alley telling them to shush. Looking up and down the street I see no one yet but everyone who knows anything about the stone has told me to listen to mine. Then I hear it, the small scratching of metal against brick. My heart is beating so fast I'm afraid it'll bust, Peter grabs my shoulder pushing me and Ned against the wall. He looks up scanning the roofs of the buildings and squinting against the moonlight. The stone buzzes again faster this time and I get even more nervous. I hear the sound again and grab Peters jacket pulling him next to me just before a shadow appears where he was. The silhouette of man standing on the roof is only feet from us and I see him scanning the alley. I see him move his arm in a weird way as the moonlight bounces off of it. A wave of relief washes over me as I step out from the shadows. Ned grabs my wrist but I just shake his hand off.

"Bucky." I call out and the man jumps of the roof denting the trash bin lid he lands on. His arms are crossed and he looks like he wants to murder me which was quite a normal sight.

"We really need to get a backpack leash for you." I turn to see Sam out of breath and leaning on the wall. "Whose this?"

I look from Sam to Peter remembering they don't know his secret.

"We're library buddies." Sam looks over Peter and Ned making them super uncomfortable and even Bucky seems to glare at them.

"SHIELDs coming soon." Bucky says not taking his eyes off the two boys. "We need to go over the plan." My heart stops when I hear the name and with what the stone told me I was hoping I'd never go back there again.

"At least you were sorta productive while I was gone." I manage to say trying to stop my shaking hands.

"Gone to where exactly?" Sam asks half annoyed half worried. I shrug signaling him I'll tell him later.

"And we-we will go back to the library." Peter stutters looking to Ned for backup.

"Ah yes, the library where we have definitely been… a lot"

Peter and I both sigh as he leads Ned out of the alley, giving me one last encouraging smile. I turn to Bucky and Sam who are still watching the place where the boys left.

"He's definitely the Spider kid."

"Oh yeah."

I chuckle at their good reading skills and Peter's terrible lying skills. Sam leads us out of the alley and down the other side of the alley heading in the opposite direction. It's surprisingly only a few minute walk back to the sanctum and as we walk up the steps I feel my stomach drop. Stopping at the door Sams holding open for me to walk through. He gestures to go but I shake my head shuffling backwards. He looks into the house before stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"What the hell happened?" He whispers looking me in the eyes. I just shrug trying not to think about it beauce if I do I'm afraid I'll start crying.

"Echo…" He grabs my shoulders but I shake my head afraid if I talk I won't stop. Sam's face falls and he opens the door leading me inside. The warm air brushes over my cheeks making me relax as Sam walks me through the halls to the tea room as I've started to call it. I sit down at my usual spot at the table and stare at the warm cup of tea already sitting in front of me. Bucky comes in followed by Steve, Tony, Romanoff and Strange who look equally mad at me. They look to Sam who holds up his hand telling them something that makes their faces soften.

"Care to explain." Strange asks a hint of sympathy in his stern voice. I would let the stone explain but I don't what it'll say or do since apparently it can make ropes out of thin air and make my eyes glow.

"Not really but I don't suppose you'll just let it go?" I give them all a nervous smile but seeing their unamused faces I know there's no bullshitting my way out of this one. I sigh sitting up and setting down my tea, they all lean in expecting some amazing story.

"Well the stone talked to me again, turns out you have to call it 'the soul stone' for it to work, kinda has a big ego." Bucky snorts rolling his eyes and looking over to Stark.

"Wait what stone and why is it talking?" Tony asks looking to Bucky and giving him a glare.

"As Echo said the soul stone, one of the six infinity stones." Strange explains looking from Tony to Romanoff. They both nod looking to Steve for answers but he just sighs shrugging his shoulders.

"And it apparently knows a whole bunch about my past because it can read my soul." I look to Strange hoping he'll elaborate but he looks just confused as everyone else.

"That's good, right? I mean you were wondering about your past?" Sam says from behind me and I glance his way feeling my body start to shake in fear again.

"I thought I wanted to know…" Romanoff looks to Steve and sits across from me at the table.

"Whatever it is we'll help you, SHIELD will help you." She promises her voice full of empathy as she tucks her blond hair behind her ear. I guess I hadn't realized her style change since I was a little preoccupied with not haven't a mental break down. I can't help but laugh catching them all off guard.

"That's the problem, SHIELD is the problem…"

I feel Sam's hand on my shoulder and take a deep breath.

"I don't know anything about my past because SHIELD erased it from my memory."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

I look around at their confused and stunned faces not wanting to believe it either. The stone told me and I have no reason not to believe it. All the times I thought I remembered something but couldn't fully see it, that was the gaps.

"I know, I know it sounds crazy but it's true."

"Echo memory gaps are sometimes associated with traumatic experiences or your mind blocking out bad memories-" Romanoff starts to argue.

"I know better than most about traumatic experiences and this didn't happen last time and don't you think it's suspicious that I can't remember anything about my parents or my childhood before I got thrown into the foster system." I feel my voice crack and I stand up daring anyone to prove me wrong.

"Maybe they erased them for a good reason." Steve says in a low voice. We all turn to him and even Bucky looks hurt.

"Maybe you'd like to share Steve," I snap and he looks scarred hearing me use his first name.

"What exactly did Abbott tell you that made you afraid of me? Don't think I haven't noticed you avoiding me. So what exactly did he tell you, maybe something about my past, that I'd like to hear."

"Echo you need-" Steve starts to interrupt but I'm on a fury induced roll and I'm not stopping anytime soon.

"I'll you what I need. My memories back maybe you have them stored away in your base or something because I've got some question like where did I live, who were my parents. I don't even know if this is what I really look like!" My last words fade into a whisper as the pain of the truth hits me all over again. I slump back into the chair and Steve turns away walking past Strange and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry." I heard Bucky mumble from behind me.

"Don't be. Pity isn't going to get me back my past but you can bet I will." I stand up taking a last sip of the tea before turning to Stark and Romanoff. They both look from me to Sam who just looks at me impressed.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Stark asks looking me up and down raising an eyebrow.

"I um, I haven't got that far but first things first I'm going to find an inhuman to translate this scroll then whatever it says should help me learn about the stone and that should lead me to Abbott and where I came from" I say confidently but inside my head I'm counting up everything that could go wrong. Spoiler alert; it's a lot. Strange comes up in front of me giving me a small smirk and handing me the gloves I got back at the temple village. My breath hitches remembering the woman in the shop who gave them to me. I can still hear her voice in my head.

"Memories will save, listen to memories."

I slip on the gloves turning them over to reveal the stone hidden beneath the glass bubble. Romanoff looks over my shoulder studying the stone as well.

"They told me it was with you I just didn't know it was… this much with you." I look up at her as she watches the gem sceptically. Even Stark watches me from his place leaning against one of the large wooden beams.

"They told you about the stone?" I ask a little afraid of what else they told them. Romanoff nods walking over to talk to Bucky while Stark scans the room through his pink tinted glasses. I pull my hoodie off fixing my plain black shirt that was hidden below. Stark makes eye contact and points to his wrist telling me to pack it up. I give him an annoyed look before making my way back to the room. Walking down the halls I mentally prepare myself for undoubtedly running into to Steve. Trusting him completely seemed like it could happen a couple hours ago but now it was obvious he was hiding something and that made him very untrustworthy. I finally make it to the door and place my hand on the odd carvings pushing the door open. Peering inside I see Steve sitting on the bed looking out the small window almost lost in his own thoughts. I spot my bag just in front of him and am seriously debating whether I really need all my life's savings when he notices me.

"You'll have fun with Tony. When he's not being annoying he's a nice guy." His voice is a whisper as he talks like he's scared if he talks to loud I'll bolt.

"I'm sure." I agree sarcastically and he turns towards me, his face seeming darker and more stern than usual. He stands up quickly and I jump at the sudden movement taking a step back. His face instantly turns back to its soft kind, manner but I'm still on edge.

"We heard what you said in the temple about your…" He trails off not wanting to finish the sentence but I already know what he's going to say. I nod in response not wanting to speak out loud. I gain enough confidence to stand next to him and pack my bag, simultaneously glancing over at him while I do so. I can practically feel the tension in the air as I zip up my bag swinging it over my shoulders. I get up and find I'm standing right in front of him looking him straight in the face.

"I will uh be going… see you around." I look at the ground and sprint towards the door only to have him stop me.

"They were scared." He calls out making me stops in my track. I turn back to him in confusion waiting for him to go on.

"SHIELD they were scared… of you." I perk up stepping back into the room and looking at Steve with interest.

"Thats- thats what Abbott told me, why they erased your memories. They were scared of what you could do." My shoulders fall as I sigh not realizing I had been holding my breath. I hug myself and feel the soft gloves as the stone lightly shakes beneath them.

"I'm not scared of you." He mummers looking directly into my eyes.

"Maybe you should be…" He gives me a sympathetic look and steps a little closer. Before I can protest he pulls me into a massive hug and I bury my face into his chest.

"Don't forget what this feels like Echo." I wrap my arms around his big chest soaking in the warmth coming from him. I finally let my arms drop and he places both hands on my shoulders looking at me.

"Be nice to them, they're better than you think." I chuckle as he wraps an arm around me leading me out of the room.

"Like I was nice to you guys in the beginning?"

He can't help but laugh ruffling my hair affectionately.

"Definitely not."

I stop in front of the doorway before Stark or Romanoff can spot me.

"Where will you guys go?" I ask a smidge worried about them. He smiles at my concern and thinks for a moment.

"Maybe we'll stay in New York or wherever the doctor needs us but wherever we are we'll see you again soon." I give him a small smile before with both walk into the room side by side.

"Alright let's get this over with." I say rubbing my hands together and Romanoff raises an eyebrow.

"Translating the scroll?" She questions looking at Steve for answers.

"What, no. The car ride, I hate them." Stark laughs crossing the rooms to meet me.

"Oh the team is just going to love you eh?" He gives me a smile that makes me weary of the rest of the people he talks about. I only nod giving Sam and Bucky a nervous glance.

"You'll be fine." Sam says reassuringly giving me a quick hug before I can stop him.

"Yeah if they don't torture you first." Bucky grumbles from behind me and I turn around to meet his cold stare. I put cross my arms and roll my eyes causing him to roll his eyes too. I give him a playful slug on the shoulder, smiling. He swiftly gives me big hug, catching me off guard.

"I still hate you." He protests but it's too late Romanoff is already giving him a knowing smirk.

"Don't worry, I still hate you too." I smile and, maybe it was my imagination, but I swear he's smiling too. Stark interrupts our goodbye reunion by whispering something in Romanoffs ear causing her to grimace. "Alright Echo, they're waiting for us."

"Right" I sigh my smile quickly fading. "Hopefully where ever they send me I'll be able to get what I need."

"What are you talking about?" Tony questions giving me a confusing look.

"SHIELD, the witness protection program no one's going to know where they send me."

Romanoff gives me her smirk leading the group out of the room and to the front door.

"Don't worry I pulled some strings and got you a sweet deal."

"Really?" I ask surprised she would do anything for me.

"Yeah Stark's your guardian now, not that it's much of an upgrade." She whispers the last part earning a chuckle from Steve. I step out of the sanctum and follow Romanoff down the steps, to a back car. Looking back I see Sam, Bucky and Steve watching me from the window by the door. Sam gives me a cheesy wave while Bucky flips me off. Steve looks at both of them and sighs giving me a please-help-me look. I smile at them one last time before slipping in the car and watching them as they fade into the city streets.

I turn away from the window to a see a surprisingly full car. Stark is sitting in the middle of a small man with glasses, who I instantly recognise as Bruce Banner, and Agent Romanoff. Across from those three are Agent Barton and Pepper Potts who pats the seat next to her telling me to sit down. I scoot into my spot looking near the driver window to avoid having to actually talk to any of them. I see a man sitting the driver's seat scanning the road with an emotionless stare.

"So Echo" I sigh leaning back in my seat and preparing for the interrogation.

"Steve and Sam told us most of the details but I want to hear your account." Potts says flipping through paper on her clipboard just as she did before.

"Shoot."

She gives me a smile seeing I was a lot more corporative now then the last time we talked.

"Tell me what you know about Dr. Strange."

I think for a second remembering all that had happened.

"Well I suppose he first came to me when we were still in Turkey I had um walked out to get some air or whatever and I bumped into him in an alley. Obviously he was super creepy with his hood and everything so I ran but he was able to follow me wherever I went. Then we started talking about the infinity stone and he told me he could help me so-"

"Help you how?" She asks curiously writing quickly on her clipboard.

"Well I thought maybe he could get it off but it turns out he just wanted to protect everyone else from me…"

My words fade off as I relive the memories and realize that exactly what he was trying to do. Why hadn't I seen it before?

"So he thinks your dangerous?"

"Yes, in fact he knows it, experienced it first hand."

Romanoff raises an eyebrow and even Barton shifts in his seat remembering his experience.

"You… fought?" Potts questions looking a little surprised and I remember they don't know about my shapeshifting powers yet.

"Well technically she fought him but yeah." I point to Romanoff who looks mildly honored.

"So… Romanoff fought Dr. Strange." Potts repeats trying to clear it up for herself.

"Yep." I chirp looking back out the window to see unfamiliar streets and little traffic. My eyebrows scrunch together in suspicious and I turn and look out the other window finding the same sight.

"Are we… where are we?"

"Oh we have to make a short pit stop." Stark says nonchalantly but in my gut feeling something isn't right. We turn onto a gravel road and I sit a back down listening to the ping of the rocks as they hit the car. We come to a sudden stop causing even Romanoff to lose her balance. I can't see much through the thick brush but I can see a large roof of building behind it. We all step out of the car and I walk a little closer to the building while Stark talks to his driver.

"A SHIELD base, abandoned about a year ago after the lead scientist was…"

"Killed?" I ask surprised and disgusted.

"Fired, Jesus kid calm down." I follow Tony further down the road and under the thick branches of trees. We come up to the glass door which is dirty with mud and dust. Bruce goes off to the side looking at the broken keypad but Barton takes his black stick and slips it in between the two doors, prying them open. Romanoff shrugs holding her gun and stepping through the doors. Stark is next as he holds Pepper's hand helping her in. I go next, Barton carefully watching my every move, sorta freaking me out. Once we're all in I look around seeing vines have grown through the windows and everything seems old and discarded. It was a lot like the avengers faculty I'd been staying at before. To the right was a large spiral staircase and to the left was a nice bar and couch. Well they would've been nice if they weren't covered in leaves and dirt. Bruce pulls out a small pen but when he pulls the pin in half a blue screen appears in the middle. He holds it up scanning around the base as the device beeps flashing different colors.

"Ok- ok um labs to the right and, let's see, data storage to the left."

"Alright will split into teams." Barton decides but my heart skips a beat.

"Isn't that how people die in horror movies?" I ask playing with one of the vines.

"This isn't a horror movie and-"

"It is for me…" I sigh walking up to rejoin the group. Barton rubs his temples turning away from me.

"I'll be with Stark and Pepper looking for the data and in the labs Natasha will be with Bruce and… Echo." He glares at me when he says my name and I roll my eyes. Each group goes their separate ways and I find myself walking in awkward silence as Bruce navigates us through the ruins.

"Have fun on your little international adventure?" He finally asks making me groan.

"If you count being on a bombed plane then lost in a temple that's possessed by a god then a super power psychopath telling you to he raised you after murdering anyone who can help you then yeah, it was fun."

They both stop walking to look at me in awe before I walk past them peeking in all the doorways. This place seems oddly familiar… like I've been here before. Bruce leads us further into the jungle that's grown in the building finally stopping in front of another set of glass doors. Romanoff easily opens them with her hands and I step straight into one of my nightmares. I see the chair where Wanda sat and the large screen where the data was. I walk over to the overturned table where the file on the stone was but, of course, it's long gone.

"Look around, don't touch anything." She says directly at me and I lift my hands from the table. She and Banner head over to the supply cabinets and begin looking through the old bandages and pill bottles. I try remembering the dream best I could, Agent Hill, Wanda and Blackburn… something about a project on the infinity stones. I walk over to the left side of the room which is filled with rusty filing cabinets. I look over my shoulder to see Romanoff and Bruce with piles of gauze in their arms. Turning back to the cabinet I hesitantly pull open the middle door finding it empty besides a few cobwebs. I pull open the other drawers finding them empty. Pulling open one of the middle drawers I see it's locked but shaking it around I can hear something inside. I jiggle the lock but rust has coated the outside making it nearly impossible to open… nearly. I look around the room my eyes falling on a small scalpel in a tray on the floor. I rush over and scoop it up returning to my spot before either of them noticed. I stick the blade of the scalpel into the rusted lock and put my ear to the door listening for the certain click. I hear the rust grind together making me cringe and finally the lock shifts, popping open. I smile to myself checking their occupied before pulling open the drawer. Inside I see old papers crumbled in the bottom and a small locked box. I run my fingers over the wooden box only the size of a handheld pencil sharpener. The sides of the box are carved with vines and tiny mountain ranges making it look like a beautiful nature landscape. I fiddle with the lock on this box only to find it's an odd gear puzzle with a small hole in the middle covered by metal mesh. I'm guessing if I solve the puzzle the mesh will collapse opening the way to put a key in the hole. I examine every area of the box finding no hints to the puzzle or the key.

"Find anything?" Bruce yells from across the room having found nothing in their search. My mind is fighting between trust and betrayal and Abbott's warning echos in my mind.

"these people they will turn on you just like they turned on each other"

I pick up the files turning around to hand them to Banner while keeping the box safety hidden in hoodie pocket. He flips through the papers scanning them for any useful information.

"Hm… infinity stone studies… SHIELD shut down date… Agent Blackburn…" I whip around at the name making Bruce jump. I walk standing next to him to read the file over his shoulder.

On this day of April 2nd 2017 SHIELD is hereby closing all infinity stone projects dealing with the stones power, origin or effect. The leader of these studies, Agent Julius Blackburn, will be cut from all dealing with this data as well as any future SHIELD experiments or research.

I reread the paragraph over and over until I'm sure I understand how it connects with my dreams. Blackburn did something with the stone that he wasn't supposed to do so they ended the program and practically fired him but something happened, but what? They needed him or Agent Hill wouldn't have given him the mission to find the infinity stone, something changed.

"Recognize the name?" Bruce asks watching me with curiosity. I only nod flipping though the other papers in the file.

"He was the Agent the was killed by the gang the one that got you into SHIELD witness protection program…" Romanoff explains but stops seeing my hurt expression.

"Right again Romanoff." I sigh handing the file back to Banner having found nothing more about the stones or Blackburn.

"We should re-group see what they found." I groan thinking about the nitpicking I'll get from Barton but my hopes rise realizing they've found all the data I need. We follow Romanoff down the halls and back to the main room.

"Did you see him?" She asks in almost a whisper.

"See who what?"

"Agent Blackburn, did you see him die?" It's such a blunt questions I have to pause for a second before getting enough sense to answer.

"Obviously, hence witness protection program." She nods wanting more details but knowing she'll have to pry them out of me and now is not the time. Suddenly the floor lurches underneath us sending Romanoff falling over the stair rail. I lean over this side and reach out thankfully my stone comes through and the thick rope falls out of the gem just long enough for Romanoff to wrap her hand around. She gives a surprised but thankfully smile as I start to pull her up. When she reaches the top however her expression has changed into a cold glare.

"What was that?" Bruce asks placing his glasses back on his face.

"We're under attack." She answers more annoyed than scared. I try looking out a near window but only see thick brush.

"Wait, by who?"

"SHIELD."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Romanoff walks away swiftly running down the stairs leaving me and Bruce struggling to catch up. We finally reach the bottom of the stairs to see Stark, Potts and Barton already there looking just as annoyed as Romanoff did. I see at least two black SUVs parked next to Stark's limo whose driver looks unamused by the sudden interruption.

"What are they doing here? And follow up question why are they attacking us?" I yell over the loud sound of an engine outside. We hear a whistle coming from behind the brush and men in full back bulletproof suits sneak out from the vines. I jump back remembering they were quite good at kidnapping me last time and I definitely don't want to go through that again. Romanoff slides her gun in her holster putting her hands up to stop them. They shout something back to their leader and Agent Hill steps towards us. I feel my jaw drop as she walks towards Barton and Romanoff. I brace myself for an insane, but really awesome, fight. Instead Hill pulls Romanoff and Barton into a hug shaking hands with Bruce and Stark and showing off the soft side I've never seen. She seems sweeter in person but also much more intimidating. I hestinaly scoot to the front of the group and when her eyes fall on me her frown returns.

"Have we met?"

"Yes- um no, I mean no, we haven't met." She gives me an odd look before reaching out her hand which I shake. She watches my hand oddly, seeing I only have one glove on and I feel myself cower back in embarrassment. She turns towards Bruce and Stark crossing her arms and giving them her cold glare.

"Did you know that vines are my favorite, look at these-"

"Give it up Stark, you know the rules. SHIELD shut this program down for a good reason."

"Do you really believe that?" I ask before I can stop myself. She slowly turns towards me her eyebrow raised.

"If SHIELD shut it down then yes I believe they had good reason."

I squint at her knowing very well she sent Blackburn on a mission that counteracted every 'good' reason SHIELD had. She waves the men in gear away and they stalk back through the brush to what I think is a jet. Hill turns back towards the group giving a disappointed stare before leading us out of the facility. We make it to the limo and the driver gives us a nervous glance looking between Tony and Hill.

"Please don't go getting into even more trouble, SHIELD knows what they're doing. I trust them and so should you."

I want to yell 'then why did you betray them to go after the infinity stones' but I decide it's best to keep my mouth shut. Hill gives me a suspicious look before taking the file out of Banners hand and turning on her heel heading back to her jet. Tony makes a face at her as she leaves resulting in both me and Barton rolling our eyes.

"I saw that Stark." She yells her back still turned and I can't help but chuckle as his mad expression. We all file back into the car and I feel the wooden box press against my stomach. Looking through the back window and I see the building turn back into just a bunch of trees, almost invisible.

"That was…" Potts starts flipping her pin around her fingers.

"Absolutely and utterly useless." Barton finishes studying the road out the tinted windows. I watch him as he quietly sighs making sure everyone else doesn't see his disappointment.

"Why did we even go in the first place?" I ask a little annoyed at the secrecy but it's a spy corporation. What did I expect?

"We went there to retire information that could've been lost and hidden by SHIELD." Potts says looking to Tony for a better explanation.

"That was an infinity stone research facility and with the stones causing problems we wanted all the information we could get to stop their chaos."

I flashback to the image Strange showed me of the universe being pulled apart and broken by the stones power. My heart drops thinking of the same thing happening to Earth and I feel myself becoming a little more sympathetic towards people.

"What if the trip wasn't absolutely and utterly useless?" I question scanning over their faces.

"Well it was. We've got no data, no information and all we have is what Wanda and Vision remember, which isn't any scientific data."

I flip the box around in my pocket, wanting to help but holding back. If I remember correctly this guy kidnapped me in an alley and gave me to SHIELD. I see Bruce eyeing me from the side and turn to see him smiling at my hoodie.

"NASA, hm?"

I look down forgetting what hoodie I had on.

"Oh yeah, I like space. The nice parts anyway…" I mumble rubbing my stone underneath my glove. He nods in agreement and gives me another nice smile making me feel guilty. I grip the box in my pocket tighter and sigh knowing I might as well give it to them before they take it from me. I slip the box out of my pocket and throw it at Barton who catches it without looking away from the window. He turns to back to the group looking from me to the box.

"I… I found it at the lab. Hill didn't ask so I didn't mention it."

"You stole it from SHIELD?" Stark asks as Barton hands him the box.

"Don't act so surprised." I say making Barton snort and Bruce chuckle. Barton flips the box around in the same manner I did also trying to find any hints.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Um a magic lock box?"

Barton smirks handing the box to Banner who studies it with high curiosity.

"It's old really old and the puzzles complicated. It's rigged too, this metal will combust at almost anything. I'm surprised it didn't blow up when you grabbed it with your stone."

I give him a shocked look making him jump to reassure me.

"I- I mean it should've but it, Uh, it didn't so you're good." I slump back into the cold leather seats watching them all talk amongst themselves about everything from new restaurants to infinity stone genetic manipulation. I sigh staring out the window in boredom only half listening to their conversion anymore because I'm too lost in my own thought. The thoughts that have been eating me alive. I jump at the sound of metal grinding as I see the gate to the compound open up and we roll inside. I have so many questions but not enough time, going over my plan in my head again I begin to seriously doubt my skills.

Oh yeah, I'm definitely dead. The limo pulls around to the front of the building where two figures wait by the large glass doors. Getting closer I recognize them as Wanda and who they call Vision. Stepping out I get a better look at them, Wanda looks the same still wearing her sweet smile but this Vision guy looks different. Instead of his sweater and slacks he's wears a green armour that seems to almost blend into his body and behind him is a shimmering golden cape. Then I see it, the gem. I almost scream right then and there but I'm too shocked to even move. I remember the file from my dream, his picture was in there showing the stone glued to his forehead. I take a couple cautious steps forward and he finally notices turning to watch me closely, just like I'm watching him.

"Hey kid" I turn to Tony still simultaneously glancing back at Vision. "Me and Bruce are going to the lab, come on."

I give Vision one last look before jogging into the building and following Stark down the confusing maze of hallways. Walking towards the lab we turn down the hallway from one of my dreams but the incident with Jane Foster seems like a hundred years ago. I look around the familiar lab and see it's a lot fancier in the light. Cabinets and shelves full of chemicals line the walls and large screens hang from the ceilings.

"Sit here." Bruce says leading me to a small chair that reminds me of a dentist office. I look at him in fear as he tries to place stickers attached to wires on my face. I skillfully dodge them and he mumbles in frustration.

"Don't worry they don't hurt, it's just a monitoring system." He finally gets them to stick but I can still feel my muscles tense at the new feeling. He pulls one of the screens closer to him and moves some of the pictures around with his fingers pressing different buttons.

"Um what- what are you doing?" I stutter cursing myself for sounding like a scared child even though I was definitely scared.

"Just looking at heart rate, metabolism boring stuff." He says giving me a nervous smile which I notice he does quite a lot.

"But I will need a blood sample, so I'll just-"

"Blood like as in a needle!"

"That's how you get a blood sample, yeah." Stark argues handing Banner a small syringe. The monitor beeps loudly showing my heart rate spiking. Bruce and Tony both look to the screen then back to me.

"Look Echo it's ok, you won't even feel it." Bruce puts a reassuring hand on my arm which just freaks me out more. He places the needle on my skin and I brace for pain but it never comes. I see him stare with a puzzled look before trying again but it's the same result, nothing.

"What's up?" Tony asks waiting to take the sample from him.

"It's- it's the stone."

My heart beat spikes again as I grab my arm turning it over to see a large geometric design where the needle was going to go. Bruce taps on the skin and it sound almost metallic.

"Ok Echo I know you don't want this but it'll be quick and it might even help with your powers." Bruce scolds sighing as he gives me a bored look.

"What - what do you mean? I'm not doing this."

Banner turns to Stark and they both stare at me confused.

"I'm serious I don't know what's happening!"

I run my fingers over the weird design and it's feel like cold, bumpy steel. The monitor quits beeping now that there's no needle and the metal design fades away leaving my normal skin like it was before.

"It's the stone, it's protecting you." Bruce says examining my arm as he adjusts his glasses.

"Ok cool. How do I stop it?"

"That is a question for someone else." Bruce sighs walking back to the monitor before placing the needle back in the drawer. I pull off my other glove and shove it in my hoodie pocket with the other before peeking in my sleeve at stone. It looks just like it did the day I got it, minus the bad cuts and burns. The longer I have the weirder and more powerful it gets. Like the magic rope, the talking and this new protective shield, now I wonder what other powers it has? My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the sliding glass doors open and none other than Vision walks into the lab. I immediately pull down my sleeve and cross my arms, watching his forehead with interest.

"Mister Stark, Agent Barton wishes for you to take a more in-depth look at our mystery box."

Stark just nods not looking up from the computer he's sitting in front of.

"Tell him to bring it over, we'll both take a look at it." Bruce says nudging Tony out of his computer trance.

"Right, sure. Actually make Echo go get it." I snap back to reality when I head my name and get up from my chair my arms still crossed.

"I'm not your mail service go get it yourself." I say taking a few steps back from Vision and leaning against the back of the chair.

"I'm busy analyzing your results so go make yourself useful and get the boxy thing." I roll my eyes but walk towards the door peeking my head out into the confusing halls.

"I'll accompany you to his location." I jump at the voice behind and turn to see Vision also looking into the halls.

"If you have to." I mumble before I start off as he follows close behind. We come to our first crossroads and I look down both ways seeing they look exactly the same.

"Left here." He says passing me as I jog to catch up.

"Right" He says and I give him an odd look as I follow him.

"Left-"

"Ok, I got it you don't have to say it each time."

"My apologies" His tone doesn't change but I can sense a little sadness coming off him. He turns into a large gym with windows lining the right wall. At the back I see a large Avengers symbol along with racks of mats, punching bags, dummies and boxing gloves.

"This is the training room." I walk over to the racks and punch one of the bags instantly regretting it as I rub my hand from the pain. He places his finger on a small scanner and a secret door hidden in the wall slides open. I follow him down a small hallway off the training room and find myself in an arsenal. Guns line every inch of the wall along with arrows, staffs, knives, grenades and boxes of other weapons stored in big closets.

"Woah… is that a real sword?" I ask wondering over to the case and touch the glass protecting it.

"Yes , it was… collected from an ancient temple that held your symbols."

"Wait what do you mean my symbols?" I follow him through the armory and to a smaller training room that looks more like a downtown gym with a it's brown walls and boxing ring.

"The symbols that Captain Rogers used to find the temple and how Thor recruited you. Ah here we are."

I stare at him a little shocked learning the origin of our cross country road trip. I jump as Barton lands in front of me and I look up at the ceiling trying to see where he came from.

"Mister Stark sent us here to retrieve the box so he can analyze it."

"Why couldn't he come get it himself?" Barton questions unwrapping the tape on his hands.

"Exactly." I murmur walking past them to play with the ropes of the ring.

"You fight?" I look back to see Barton watching me.

"I prefer the grab and go method."

He chuckles handing me a soft pad about the size of my head.

"What am I supposed-"

I'm interrupted when he kicks the pad hard sending me stumbling backwards. I give him a surprised look but it quickly turns to annoyance. He punches at it and I meet him in the air causing dust to blow off the fabric. He gives me a small smile before throwing punches and kicks at the pad as I struggle to block his hits. He finally stops and we both take a moment to catch our breaths. I throw the pad down on the ground a place my hands on my knees.

"That was the dumbest thing I've-" He swings another punch and without the pad I panic and grab his wrist with my left hand, my stone pumping it up with power. Now it's his turn to look surprised as I shake my hand letting the stone settle down.

"What would've happened if I didn't stop you?" I ask a smidge offended.

"It would've hurt… a lot." He threw me the box and I catch it, feeling something shift inside.

"Didn't Banner say it was like explosive or something?"

Barton shrugs his shoulders as we both follow Vision back into the gym. This time we're not alone Wanda is standing in the middle looking out the large window to the seemingly empty field. Vision stands next to her and for the first time I see him looking nervous.

"We've acquired a Uh…" he fades off when she turns to him smiling.

"This box was at the lab thing for the infinity stones, were trying to figure out how to crack it." I finish the thought for him and he gives me a grateful smile. I hand her the box and she carefully turns it around in her hands, running her nimble fingers along the designs.

"Interesting, I've never seen this before." She says in her thick Russian accent as the rest of us collectively sigh.

"No bother, I'm sure Mister Stark and Dr. Banner will 'crack' this in no time."

She nods agreeing as we follow Vision and Barton back to the lab.

"What is bothering you?" Wanda asks catching me off guard as she appears next to me.

"Can't you read my mind?" I question smugly not taking my eyes off the two men in front of me.

"No, no I can't. That's what's bothering me." She says it in almost a whisper as she stares at me like she's trying to pick apart my brain. We walk into the lab and Bruce and Tony quickly separate going to opposite sides of the room. I look at them suspiciously handing Banner the box. He takes it with his gloved hand and places it on a scale. I look down at my hand to see black mud on my hand I try to rub it off but end up just spreading it around. I sigh, just my luck.

"Is this like important cause it came out of that." I say waving my hand towards the box. Banner rushes over taking some on a wooden splint and putting under a scanner. His eyes scan the code like it's as easy as reading.

"Nope just mud." He points to a small sink but the door and I walk over all eyes on me. I run the water and roll up my sleeves causing the stone to tingle. I wash off the mud and turn to see everyone looking at me but they quickly look away when they see I notice. I shake my head and get soap rubbing the mud off, my stone flashes quite a lot make it more of a strobe light.

"Trust no one." I whip around respecting them to have been talking about x-files but I find they're all quiet and working leaving only one possibility. I look down at the stone that's still flashing.

"Seriously, Do you have to do this right now?" I whisper scream annoyed with it's bad timing.

"Do not trust."

I roll my eyes at it's terrible knowledge of me.

"I know ok that's kinda of my motto."

"No"

It echoes fading away.

"Do not trust Wanda Maximoff."

I scrunch up my nose in confusion.

"But shes nice…"

"DO NOT TRUST-" I slam my hand over the stone trying to muffle it's yelling. I turn around to the group to see none other then Wanda watching me closely.

"I'm going to uh find a bathroom … bye." I rush out of the room feeling my stone violently vibrating underneath my hand.

"I'll show you." Wanda offers taking a few long strides to me making me jump back.

"No," I yell causing everyone it look up at me. "No it's ok, I'll find it." I repeat softer before turning out of the door and jogging down the hall. Turning around a few corners I know I'm already lost so I give up and lean against the railing looking down on the rest of the compound.

"Ok we need to work on your inside voice."

"This is serious." The stone hisses back. "She knows things."

"Wait Wait Wait, what kinda things?"

If the stone had a face I'm pretty sure it would look unimpressed.

"Things about you."

That peaks my interest. I'd like my life private and long.

"Is it because Wanda can read my mind. I thought she said she couldn't."

"She can't but her powers originate from the mind stone, the brother to the soul stone. Which Vision has."

I rub the stone thinking back to the temple where I first heard about the other stones.

"So we're connected?"

"Yes all the stones want to be near the other but they also want to protect themselves so-"

"That's why she can't read my mind, the stones protecting me.

"But it's also connecting you. The genetics in your body are congruent to the stone and the stones all have part of the same genetic make up making them connected. So I would avoid her at all costs."

I run my hands through my hair and sigh. I'm really regretting not taking biology in middle school.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

"Say it Barton, say it." I demand raising an eyebrow, daring him to disobey. He sighs his clenched fists matching his stern face.

"You sunk my battleship." I laugh clapping my hands as he moves one of the little toy ships to the side. With no luck on our magic box Barton and Romanoff had suggested training, wanting me to be ready next time Abbott showed himself. I had agreed but already had planned a skillful loophole. Technically strategy is a good training exercise and battleship is very full of strategy. My loophole had sprung up a full fledged game night, apparently it was the first one here ever, which was just sad.

"Fine you win at battleship again." Barton says rolling his eyes and taking a long sip of his smoothie, courtesy of Wanda. Ever since Blackburn gave me the little tip I've done everything I can to avoid her. Another perk of game night, everyone's in the same room so if she plans to murder me I've got witnesses.

"This Uno is quite frustrating." Barton and I turn to Vision to see gripping his hand of cards scanning over Maximoff, Romanoff and Stark who are playing against him. Barton shakes his head and I can't help but chuckle.

"Just wait until Monopoly." I smirk making them all groan except Vision who is still sucked into the game. Romanoff used my distraction to throw down a plus four wild.

"Uno." She smirks making Vision grumble.

"I fold." Tony sighs throwing down his cards and stretching. "Me and Mr.Green should head back to the lab and check up on a special someone's results." He throws me a smile but I roll my eyes walking over to where he is.

"Aren't I lucky." I say sarcastically as he reaches out his hand for me to help him up.

"Cmon I'm old help me." He waves his hand around and I give in grabbing his wrist with the stone hand knowing it's safety tucked in my jacket. The moment my fingers brush his wrist the world turns black and he crumbles apart into the darkness. I whip around but the entire living room is now just empty space.

"Guys? What's happening?" I yell but my voice just keeps going like the darkness never ends. I take a few steps forward to find water instead of ground. I hear a whimper behind me turn to see the avengers standing on what looks like a large asteroid.

"Ok, seriously what the hell's going on?" I ask walking towards Romanoff but when I try to touch her my hands glides right through her shoulder, like I'm not even there. I look at my hand and gasp seeing I'm like an orange ghost. I immediately think I've been sucked into the soul stone but that didn't make any sense. I've touched it before and haven't been sucked in why is this different? I scan the other faces seeing Steve, Sam and Bucky are also standing there looking forward almost like robots. I wave my hand in front of them getting no response. I turn and stand next to the group and right where their looking is Tony Stark without his iron man suit.

"Stark?" I ask approaching him slowly. Then everything happens at super speed. Chain come out of nowhere and wrap around Tony's ankles pulling him to the ground.

I start to run over but the entire team behind me starts screaming.

"Tony come on we need you." Barton yells.

"You're a hero, you deserve to be here." Rogers says smiling while holding out his hand. I look back to Tony who now has chains around his neck and wrists pulling him backwards as he kicks his legs trying to get to them. Behind him figures appear and they begin to pull on the chains.

"Stop! Stop it!" I scream trying to hit one of the men with a chain but I'm still just a ghost to them.

"We could've done this together Tony. Your weapons were revolutionary but you killed me. You killed your future." The old man calls out to Tony pulling his right foot out from under him. Next to the man stands a weird alien but not like Thanos. This was was smaller and skinnier and has golden armor on. I begin to fit the pieces together the man knew Tony and this alien must have some connection to Tony as well. I hear a whimper from Stark and see he's being dragged back by the chain on his neck. I follow the line to see whose tugging on it and find Tony Stark himself. He's in dirty over-all's and has oil and dirt smeared on his face. I rush over and try to grab the chin form him but no it's no use.

"Why are you doing this? He's hurting, stop!" I go to push the fake Tony over but fall right through him. When I look back up I'm in the lab, those sticker wires on my face. I try to slow my rapid breathing and pull off the wires scanning the room to find it full. Barton and Romanoff have weapons in their hands and are looking at me, eyes squinted. Bruce has a stethoscope in his hand and next to him Tony has a metal helmet with blue lights. Last but not least in either side of me is Wanda and Vision. I grumble at my usual bad luck and stumble back, Vision sticking out his hand or steady me.

"What happened?" Bruce and I ask each other at the same time. I look to Vision who is scanning over my face.

"It seems you've had a psychescope." Vision concludes making the rest of us give him a confused look.

"It's a way of looking into ones soul. Seeing their memories, fears, hopes and overall their entire existence. Who they are at the center."

"And why did it happen exactly?" I ask not believing anything he says.

"You touched Tony's left wrist. Which happens to be the spot where the stone is on your wrist."

Bruce and Vision both nod to each other putting all the little pieces together.

"So your telling my if I touch someone's left wrist I'll have a Uh thingy…"

"A psychescope, Yes"

I hate trusting Vision but if Banner agrees how untrue can it be?

"So you saw into my soul?" Tony says his voice quavering a little bit and I definitely know why.

"I guess so…wait hold on how do you know about what happened?" I ask turning towards Vision who has a guilty look on his face.

"Agent Blackburn discussed something's while I was under his care."

"And what exactly did you discuss?" I question my voice laced with venom. Vision looks to Tony and then stares at the ground. Wanda places a hand in my shoulder sending shivers down my spine. I jump up trying to avoid her touch and walk backwards towards the door.

"It's late I should probably hit the hay, you know? So um bye."

"I'll walk you back to your room." Vision offers but I violently shake my head no.

"I'll find my own way-"

"Allow me, it would be no trouble at all."

I look over the faces in the room and every single one of them is surprised. Tony steps forward giving me a worried look.

"He'll help, trust me he knows the place better than anyone." I remember his soul and how badly he wanted to get to the team and how much pain he's in. Vision looks at me and waves towards the hallway forcing me to grudgingly lead. I glance back at Tony one last time before walking down the dark hallway.

"I'm sorry about your struggles. Applying a infinity stone to your life must be a shock as well as a burden."

"Whatever." I snap still a little mad he decided not to tell me about what he's knows about my stone. I know he's guilty but I pretend not to care as we walk the hallways in silence. I catch him sneaking glances at my wrist causing me to cross my arms and glare at him.

"I- I'm not very good at communicating with Uh…"

"Girls? Yeah I've noticed that."

Vision huffs at my comment but I know he's thinking about how he froze with Wanda earlier.

"No, more like outsiders."

I look at him half confused half offended. He automatically sees how insulting he was and jumps to fix it.

"Not that's that a bad thing it's more of a… All my life I've been surrounded by hero's with extraordinary powers and abilities that know they can trust me." He fades off looking at me and advert my eyes as I start to feel guilty.

"Now you're here someone who hasn't been around me long, who has been in the outside world and views me as not human. It's odd because as much as you don't trust anyone and as little as you know me I can't help but feel more connected to you than anyone I've ever met."

A small smile appears on my face and he returns one right back. Then my stone buzzes under my jacket warning me again.

"I think it's because of this." He touches the stone on his forehead causing it to shine brighter. "It has been apart of me, it's the reason I am alive in a way. I wished to understand it that's why I was with agent Blackburn so we could learn about it together." His voice turns sad and almost regretful as we approach the elevator. As much as the gem is buzzing I want him to stay.

"But then SHIELD stopped him and took everything away." I say hugging myself as I remember how Blackburn felt in the dream.

"The stones are powerful and together they are in doubtlessly destructive. Agent Blackburn was drawn to that power and in the end it became to tempting he not only wanted to understand them but control them." The doors open and we step into the empty compound. He flicks on the lights and I see papers are scattered on the island and counters. The couch is full of stacks and files with half drank coffee cups taking up the rest of the space.

"Momentum labs." My body tenses at the word and I slowly look at Vision. "Dr. Banner got your message. Since they didn't want SHIELD to track their movements they had to use the non digital researching method."

I nod is relief seeing Mrs. Warda delivered my message just as she promised. I wander over to the files and shuffle through a few papers before a picture catches my eye. It shows what looks like a ghost floating through an old laboratory. I read the description and shake my head not believing it.

"Whose Melinda May?" I ask showing Vision the file.

"She's an Agent of SHIELD, though now days she works will her own special ops group."

"Is this true what happened? Did ghost's drive her mad so they had to kill her to get her back?"

He nods his head and I mouth wow before setting down the file and walking over to the bedroom hallway.

"Where are they now? Her special ops team? Shouldn't they be here helping you fight this alien invasion thing?"

"They're helping us, right now they're visiting Wakanda to investigate weapons for the so called alien invasion."

I nod in agreement rubbing my eyes more often the closer I get to a nice warm bed. I practically stumble to the door at the end of the hall and Vision opens it up for me guiding me inside.

"Sleep well Echo." He smiles before turning in his heels and walking back down the hallway. I watch him go and make sure he's all the way to the elevator before sprinting into my bedroom and grabbing my backpack off the bed. I dump out the contents and spread it around until I find Blackburns ID card. Looking next to where my bag was I see all my clothes neatly cleaned a folded. No doubt thanks to Camilla. I pause with the card in hand, turning it over to see the SHIELD symbol on the back. My heart drops a little realizing that my plan might be too dangerous to do alone but who is ever going to help me? The pickpocketer, the liar, the freak they don't trust and they aren't going to help me. Gripping the card tighter I pull a black hoodie off the pile and slip it on before peaking out the doorway. The compound seems eerily silent as I tiptoe down the hall and towards the elevator.

"Melinda May." My whole body freezes at the voice but I relax seeing it come from the stone.

"Yeah, ok. What about her?"

"The file, Melinda May."

I scan the room again before rushing over to the pile of files and picking up the ghost one. I study the woman's picture, for some reason she reminds me of a sterner Agent Hill with her pursed lips and steady eyes. I scan her check up sheet with all her information after her death before gliding it and slipping in my hoodie pocket along with the ID. The stone shimmers happy with my apparent listening skills. I jump in the elevator and push the lowest floor trying to think where they would logically put a control center. Once the doors slide open I step into an almost pitch black room with doors lining the walls. The stone shines brighter as I lift up my sleeve and use it as a flashlight. After shining my light around I finally find one of the doors lining the walls unlocked. I cover up my stone and listen making sure I don't hear anyone before opening the door and stepping inside. I find myself in a makeshift office building with computers and monitors divided by crappy cubicles. I see light coming off each screen asking for the correct login. I look back towards the door making sure no one is coming then sit down in one of the rolly chairs. I lay my fingers on the keys and think then I hear typing but it's not me. I quietly get out of the chair and peek above the cubicle wall to see someone's head barely visible as they hunch over the computer screen their face hidden by their jacket. They type away and then pause reading over the document they pulled up. I glance towards the door making my getaway but stop. If they're looking up documents their in the system which is the perfect way for me to slip in. I take a deep breath and concentrate before shifting into to Tony Stark, one in more casual clothing. I stand tall and walk over to the agent. They're so engrossed in the video their playing they haven't even noticed me standing behind them. I wait to make my appearance and instead lean closer to the screen watching the clip as well. My heart skips a beat when I realize they're researching me. The video is taken from a street cam. I remember the night well enough, I see the women stumble out of the bar and I catch her before she's falls. You can't see it on the film but I know I slip my hand in her purse and pull out her thick wallet. She gets into the cab, I walk off and I can see on my hand the small wallet. My brain does a mental throw back and I'm am completely sure this is a couple nights before the stone incident. Why on earth would they be monitoring me before I got their stone? Then it hits me, the memory wipe. Of course the would want to keep an eye on me make sure I don't start remembering. Another video pops up of a man running before he slips into an alleyway and shifts into a younger version of me. I had long brown hair and I was still wearing the shirts my foster parents bought me. I look both ways before climbing up the fire escape and disappearing from the camera view. Yet another video plays this one pans onto a roof where I'm sitting, looking at Peter's school. I jump up and shift into a hawk but fall. I see myself fixing my bandage and in doing so I reveal the shimmer of the stone. The person in front of me lets out a gasp making me jump and I decide its past time to get them out of business.

"Doing some good snooping?" The Agent practically jumps out of his skin before also falling out of his chair. I can't help but laugh as I look down at the absolutely terrified face of Peter Parker. Without thinking I shift into my old self and put out my hand which he gladly takes.

"What are you doing here?" He asks quickly dropping my hand making his red face even visible in the dark.

"Funny I was about to ask you the same thing…" He looks back to the screen and his eyes go wide realizing I caught him red handed.

"This oh I was...I mean just checking you- Wait no! I wasn't checking you like out I was just, you know I-"

"Stalking me." I finish crossing my arms making him look at his feet.

"Ok maybe a little...is it true? You know, the stone?" He whispers the word like it's poisonous but I just roll my eyes and lift my sleeve. The stone lights up his face and I can see the amazement in his eyes.

"And because of this thing I need a computer which you happen to have open. So I'm going to need to borrow that."

He sits back down in the chair and spins towards the computer screen closing out his tabs to open a new one. He pauses looking at me with a knowing look.

"You're not supposed to be doing this, are you?"

I feel my face heat up and shake my head searching his face to see if he's still on board.

"If I get in trouble I'm blaming you." I smirk and scoot into the chair next to him almost accidentally pushing him off again.

"I can live with that." I type 'Blackburn' in the search bar and a picture of him pulls up. I stare as his face, he seems happy. I feel my whole body fill with guilt seeing the word deceased under his picture.

"Who's that?" I flinch when Peter speaks next to me catching his attention.

"A scientist working on the infinity stones, with Wanda and Vision." My voice cracks and I quickly close off the tab and bring up a new search. I feel Peter staring at me but avoid his eyes and type 'infinity stone scout'. Pictures of Wanda and Hydra pop up but nothing about Blackburn's research. My eyes scan over document after document finding nothing about the soul gem.

Peter cautiously moves my hand off the mouse and scoots closer rapidly typing away on the coded side of the documents.

"If you're looking for a mission that this Backburm guy went on then you'll need to rewrite your code variable request like this…"

He pulls up two documents with most of the info covered by black lines that blackout everything but the date and the word Blackburn.

"It's- it's a level 9 clearance code. Not even Mr. Stark is that level!"

I throw him another smirk before taking out Blackburns ID card and slipping it into a card slot on the monitor. The screen flashes and the documents are pulled up in compete letting me see everything. My eyes read every line carefully before leaning back in the chair, my stone tingling.

"Ok-ok so Agent Blackburn did research on the infinity stones but he got kicked off because he wanted to use the power for other stuff. Then this Agent Coulson guy gave him permission to scout the infinity stones and he…" Peters voice hangs in the air as his eyes wander to my wrist. I slowly nod clenching my fists as the memory. Peter smartly decides not to push me on the matter and reads over the extra details. I join him hoping there's more to the mission and this Agent Coulson.

"Wait hang on," I point to the bottom of the screen and Peter and I both lean in closer. "What's asset 217? It says here he was tracking the the infinity stone which was connected to the gang attacks but then it also says he was supposed to track this asset 217."

Peter clicks away on the keys searching SHIELD and even Hydra files for this asset.

"It was probably a weapon the gangs made with the infinity stone and thats why its in the file."

I know the gang works for Momentum labs but I thought they just made the guns. Is there a bigger weapon out there tied to the soul stone? I watch in anticipation as he scrolls through file after file. My stone buzzes but right now I'm too focused on this to try and decipher what it wants. I keep my eyes glued to the screen but the stone starts buzzing faster sending sharp pains into my hand. I grip my wrist trying to cover it up but that just makes it more aggravated. What does it want? I peek under my sleeve to see it flashing like a strobe light, whatever this asset is the stone doesn't seem too happy about it.

"That's impossible, it's…" Peter whispers but stops looking at me confused.

"What, what is it?" The stone shakes so hard i'm afraid it'll explode.

"Its- its you."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Sometimes I really want everyone to just be lying, it has so many upsides. First, I would never trust people which is really easy because I've been doing that since forever. Second, all this crazy weird stuff everyone's been telling me would be fake and I could go back to believing that my parents just abandoned me and my powers are some genetic deformity or something. That would be too easy though, right? I really wish that was true but looking at a younger me standing in front of Momentum labs I can't deny it. I pull up the picture on full screen and see it much clearer than I really want to. My brown hair is up in a ponytail and little plastic bows hold back the strays. I'm wearing what looks like mini scrubs but worst of all none other than Abbott is standing next to me holding my hand. The truth hits me like gun to the heart, all these lies becoming truth right in front of me. What Abbott said was true he did raise me and he did train me and now, looking at this picture, it all fits into place. I push out of the chair causing Peter to stand up as well. I can feel my heartbeat becoming faster and the stones no longer aggravated its furious but so am I. Furious at Abbott for not coming after me, furious at SHIELD from taking away what looks like a happy life. Most of all I'm furious at myself for being so guarded that I failed to see what was really going on. The screens around me grow brighter and Peter has to cover his eyes to see clearly.

"Echo, whatever this means, you're not what they made you, ok?" I can hear the sincerity in Peter voice but right now it's just a whisper compared to the stone.

"What else?" I grumble leaning on the computer desk and scanning over the document again. Peter gulps and watches me closely but pulls up the two other documents on the asset.

"Sorry but it seems that's the gist of it." I sigh leaning back into the chair as Peter reads off the info.

"Parents: unknown, Powers: unknown, Location: unknown, Date of Birth: unknown. Case closed on April 27, 2007 by Director Nick Fury. No contact and no witness. DANGEROUS if encountered evacuate all Agents and supplies from that area immediately."

He stops and stares at me but to my surprise he doesn't look even the slightest bit afraid. I rub my temples trying to stop my head from exploding with all this information.

"Ok, ok let's think about this. If the director of SHIELD closed the file then who reopened it and continued to monitor you?"

That sparks my attention as Peter squeezes into the chair next to me and we both lean forward. He types on the keyboard bringing up the code of the file and starts tying a seemingly random line of numbers and letters. He pauses before going back, deleting some and typing something new.

"Sorry this code thing is really more Neds area of expertise." He explains as more flies pop up on the screen. We both read over the documents and only find that they know nothing. Peter is still persistent but I know better than to get my hopes up. It's always been like this for me, not knowing who, or where or what.

"Wait, there!" he yells and I glare at him for being loud but look at the screen. I scan down to where he's pointing and see an oddly familiar name.

"Who's Agent Coulson?"

"I don't know but whoever he is he's the only person that can help me now." I can feel my mind trying to remember him but I can't put my finger on it. Which just make me even madder at SHIELD. I shove my hands in my hoodie pocket and find a crumpled up paper. I slowly pull it out and fold it to see Melinda Mays check up. My eyes can the page as the stone buzzes trying to show me something as my eyes fall on the bottom of the page.

"Agent Phil Coulson." I breathe and Peter stands up looking at the paper over my shoulder. "He works with Melinda May that's why the stone wanted me to grab this."

He gives me an odd look but nods anyway agreeing with my crazy logic.

"I have to find them, see you around."

I grab the card from the computer and shove it in my pocket. I rush towards the door curiosity roaring through my body, I don't know who Agent Coulson is but he wanted Blackburn to watch me when SHIELD had written me off as a closed case. So if anyone knows what SHIELD did to me and how to reverse it, it's him. Peter steps in front me blocking my way out the door.

"What are you doing?" I question more interested in seeing what he was going to say then why he looked like a deer in headlights.

"I don't who that was or what any of that means but I want to help." I point a finger at him but stop. I expected him to tell me to calm down or to give him the ID card but the last thing I expected was for him to want to help me.

"W-why?"

"Because that guy in the picture looks like he loved you and I figure you blame yourself for losing him and I lost someone too. So maybe if I help you find him then maybe I can stop blaming myself."

The stone stops buzzing and it seems it caught off guard, just like me. My muscles relax and I sigh not realizing I had been holding my breath. I nod and he steps out of the way opening the door so I can walk through.

"Ok, long story short that was Abbott and he is the owner of Momentum labs. He got the soul stone from Thanos but instead of keeping it safe he used it to make weapons. He gave the guns to the gang to do his dirty work then one night they found Blackburn and tried to kill him. I was there and Blackburn touched the stone, got sucked into it and then threw it to me. It got stuck to my wrist, SHIELD captured me blah blah blah, skip to the temple. Then Abbott comes in saying he wants the scroll, which we came to the temple to get, and he tells me he's like my guardian or something. He practically tries to kidnap me and now he keeps showing up and trying to convince me he wants to help. Obviously he was telling the truth about raising me and now I need to find Agent Coulson so he can reverse what SHIELD did to erase my memories. Then I can go to Abbott, make him help me with the stone and stop Thanos from taking over the world and murdering everyone."

I finally breath and jog down the stairs leaving a shocked Peter at the top. Once he comes back to reality he runs to catch up with me practically tripping over air.

"Wait what?!" He yells and I glare at him covering his mouth.

"Did you forget that both of us are trying to not get caught?" He gives an apologetic nods before walking backwards to face me while bombarding me with questions.

"Ok so who is Thanos, like obviously he's a bad guy, but like how bad? Does the stone hurt, I saw you holding it, my spider bite hurt for like a week? What did the scroll say, was in like alien language?"

I smile at his energetic curiosity but stop him putting both hands on his shoulders.

"All will be explained but first we need to track down Agent Coulson."

"And how are we going to do that exactly. The computer system gives stored data not live."

I smirk and before I can even explain I hear Peter sigh.

"Let me guess, you already know where he is?"

"Wakanda."

Peter raises an eyebrow and I can practically see the gears turning in his head.

"Like all the way in Africa, Wakanda? How are we going to get there?"

"I think we can help with that."

I whip around at the voice to see Agent Barton and Romanoff standing behind us. I look over to Peter and can't tell if he's going to have a heart attack or pass out. His eyes are wide and he opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"You- you'll help us?" I ask almost surprised as Peter but twice as suspicious.

"Phil Coulson's an old friend and if you're looking for him then we want to come along." Barton explains keeping a careful eye on Peter as he stares at Romanoff.

"Right, what are you gonna do steal a jet and fly us there?" I say sarcastically but they look at each other and smile turning back to us.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"The jet you rode in before is Stark owned but SHIELD monitored. Which means they can track us to Wakanda which is not good, like at all." Barton says leading Peter and I back to the compound where Wanda and Banner are having a late night snack. When we walk in Banner gives us no second thought but Wanda watches us curiously.

"Wakanda is protected by atmospheric invisible force field that only Wakandan jets can enter."

"Then how did Coulson get in?" I ask as Romanoff pulls up a holographic image of a bustling city that looks like a fancier New York.

"That's the palace where Colsun and his team are."

She zooms in on a large building in the center of the city. With it large windows and sleek exterior it definitely looks like a fortress.

"So how do we get through the force field? If it's atmospheric that means the only entrance will be hidden at an impossible point, where no plane would want to fly."

We all turn to Peter surprised by his knowledge of force fields.

"What? I watch enough movies to know this stuff."

"That's the thing we can hack into their servers using tech from our Agents but Wakanda is one of the most secure places in the world. We'd need an expert hacker and a fast one, once we break in it'll be minutes before they can retrace the hack. I would offer but if we connect any of our gear they'll track us in an instant. We need someone off the books."

We all think about it for a second before I send a knowing look to Peter who nods.

"I think we know just your guy."

Midtown high looks almost as awful from the outside as it does from the inside. This is coming from the person who hates closed prison looking building which is exactly what this is. I check the watch Banner gave me and see it's only a minute before the bell rings signaling the end of 7th period. I glance around the empty halls and pull at the hem of my dress. Wanda had be all to enthusiastic about me going undercover. She claimed it was undeniable luck that we were the same size in clothes and I decided not to argue seeing her eyes flash red in excitement. She gave me black tights along with new, less trashy, converse. She tried to get me into a nice orange dress saying

"It'll look nice with your… accessory."

The stone agreed, I did not. We finally met in the middle with a black dress and black jacket. So that landed me here picking at the side of the dress while waiting for Peter and Ned to get out of Spanish. The bell rings snapping me out of my doubts as I scan over the crowd for their faces. After a minute or two glance around the halls and begin to worry about the information Peter gave me. Then I see Ned wandering down the hall his face just as worried as I am. He stops at a locker and begins to spin the lock as I zig zag through the crowd towards him. He's talking to two boys both wearing yellow suit jackets and they seem to be less than happy.

"What do you mean no practice!" One asks showing off his thick African accent.

"Yeah what the hell?!" The other complains running his hand through his curly brown hair.

"Well he's just… Uh…" Ned finally spots me and I stand in front of the group, my arms crossed.

"You- your hair- I thought…" Ned shakes his head probably not believing I'm standing in front of him.

"Yeah my hair, dyed it." I say sending a get-lost look at the other two as I twist my long brown hair around my finger. I decided it was best to change from my usual blue, of course I waited till I was out of the teams sight. I don't need them knowing about my powers just yet.

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about… privately."

I glance to the boys again who still haven't left and are just glancing between me and Ned with a shocked look.

"Oh right, yeah." He slams the locker closed and I grab his backpack strap pulling him down the busy hall. His friends call out something I can't hear while I do my best to try and not run into anyone. I feel a pull on his backpack and turn around to see him talking to a tall girl with curly brown hair. I pull a little harder as he yells at her over the loud hallway.

"Sorry MJ I'll be back, just have to um go uh…"

I lead him away before he can answer and in the process slam my face into someone's back. I rub my nose and look up to see a boy with dark black hair and a playful smirk.

"New here?" He asks and I can tell right away he's one of the reasons I hate people. Before I can tell him off he sees Ned behind me and my strong grip on his backpack.

"Penis Parker not making to decathlon practice? Typical."

I might have hated this guy before but the more the talks the more I want to throat punch him.

"And who are you?" He asks giving me a lopsided smile.

"None of your business jackas-"

Ned grabs my arm warning me of the multiple teachers walking the halls. I glare at the boy one last time before Ned walks me to an alcove by one of the doors.

"What are- how did you get here?" He asks more happy then shocked which makes me smirk.

"I came to get you and Peter. I need your help. It's about hacking and I think-"

"I'm in." He practically yells earning glares from other students.

"I haven't even told what you're hacking yet."

"It doesn't matter, I mean, what are friends for?"

I freeze at the words and give him a confused expression which he returns with his usual grin.

"Ok." I reply in a whisper as I fight to stop an equally big smile from crawling onto my face.

"But getting Peter may be a bit harder."

"Oh god, do I want to ask why?"

Ned points down the hall and I see the dark door of the detention room. My eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. Peter in detention, that doesn't seem right. I turn back to Ned who's watching his friends go into the library.

"He'll be in there for another hour. Well just have to wait."

I look around the now empty halls and step back into the shadows.

"I'm not one to wait."

I squeeze my eyes shut and feel myself grow taller as Wanda's dress turns into jeans and my converse shift into pumps. I straighten out my shirt as I try to remember how to walk in heels.

"Woah! You're Aunt May how did you know-"

"I broke into his house." I say and before he can answer I stumble down the hall using the wall for support. I square up my shoulders and knock on the door, finding it cracked. I step inside to see rows of empty desks with only a few students while a video plays on the screen.

"So you got detention, you messed up-" I can't help but snort at Steve's stupid suit and bored demeanor. This catches the attention of the teacher who wakes up from his nap.

"Can I help you lady?" He grumbles rubbing his eyes. All the kids in the class look up and Peter practically falls out of his chair.

"I'm for Peter Parker. He has an appointment." I says trying to sound normal in the new voice.

"He's in detention and-"

"And he will gladly make it up later in the week but this is very important."

Peter looks at me confused and I remember him mentioning something about spider senses.

"Whatever." The mans says waving us away. I lead Peter out into the hall where Ned is waiting by the door.

"Ok I definitely don't have an appointment."

I shift into back into the dress and Peter jumps in surprise.

"You have an appointment with me."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

I turn on my heels and walk away the dress waving in the wind as I step outside. I hear Peter grumble something about his personal life before he grudgingly races to catch up with me. Ned gives him his usual happy smile and then looks to me, his smile growing.

"This is going to be so awesome! Is this a superhero team up? Because it should totally be a superhero team up!"

I roll my eyes as we approach the silver rental car Happy parked in the alley behind the school.

"It's not a team up it's a mission and I'm not a superhero." I open the door gesturing for them to get inside. Ned frowns at my comment but slips inside anyway and Peter, after giving me a confused look, follows him. I sigh knowing it's going to be an… interesting car ride. Getting in and closing the door behind me I see Tony has turned around and is talking to Peter and Ned about who knows what. But I know it's something because once they realize I'm in the car they both stop talking and look at me.

"Did you see what car it is?" Tony asks giving me a cheesy smile in which I respond by rolling my eyes.

"It's a Toyota Echo." He says they name long and loud making sure I heard him. I give him an unimpressed look before telling him to head back to the base. For awhile we all sit in awkward silence and I can't help but notice how tiny the backseat is and how Peter's shoulder is pressing into mine. Before it can get to my head I clear my throat getting their attention.

"We need your special skills to hack into a certain server-"

"Piece of cake." Peter chimes in next to me giving me a lopsided smile. Tony's face brightens and I know they're both plotting something against me.

"I was talking to Ned." Peter realizes his mistake and his face turns bright red as he sinks back into his seat. I look past him to a surprised Ned and try to ignore Tony's disappointed face.

"It's a Wakandan server that keeps up their shield, we need you to hack it, trace it's entrance point and then get out before they can track the hack back to us."

Ned nods and I can see his brain running through the steps and scenarios.

"Yeah, I think I can but my laptop won't be able to read a signal all the way in Africa."

Tony laughs in the front seat making Ned look down in embarrassment. I feel the sudden urge to smack Tony across his billion dollar face but instead I turn to an embarrassed Ned.

"SHIELD is a disgusting organization for assholes but if there's one thing they can do right it's their toys." I send a small but reassuring smile before giving Tony a glare and nodding my head towards Ned.

"Right, Don't worry I'll hook you up." Tony glanced back at me with a look that says are-you-happy-now. I nod my head and lean back in the seat making my position identical to Peters. We ride along but now the car is full of Neds crazy questions and Peter and Tony's laugh. It might seem crazy or maybe it's just because I haven't been my usual self recently but I like their laughs way better than I like the silence.

Pulling up to the the base I think Ned is going to die from over excitement, that or he's going to pass out from asking to many questions.

"IS THAT A REAL QUINJET?" He yells over the sound of the engine before running to catch up with Peter and I.

"Yes." I say watching him, confused that he's so in awe of something so dangerous and scary. We continue the long walk to the lab as Ned points out everything that has even the slightest bit of importance.

"See the stair railing, Captain America could've touched this! And- and this scanner pad, Bruce Banner probably made this…" He sighs looking at the keypad with a transfixed expression. I glance to Peter who looks at me with the same face; utter confusion. Tony slips past him scanning his ID and leading us through the halls. Though I haven't got it down completely I've gotten a good idea of the layout and can at least get from my room to the lab. A trip I've been making quite often. Banner comes around the corner almost dropping the wooden box in his hands. My heartbeat spikes when I see knowing it's connected to the stone and Blackburn. Of course Blackburn loves telling me what to do through the stone but when I ask him questions about the box it apparently escapes his memory. I give Banner a surprised look seeing the box and he instantly picks up on it.

"I'm just taking this down to the basement. I think something in there can x-ray through the wood without setting off the explosive." He scans over the new faces and sees a very excited Peter and Ned. They both look the same as when Peter met Agent Romanoff and it's really making Bruce nervous.

"I'm just Uh- going to um go now."

"The thing in the basement it's a Terahertz, right? T-rays where it doesn't use radiation."

Peter and I look surprised at Ned, one for knowing that and two for actually being able to get out words.

"Well, yeah, exactly. Of course SHIELDs T-ray is much safer and uses light and sound waves along with the hertz." Banner says proudly walking along towards the stairs as Ned follows.

"Woah, smart because the light will expose it while the sound waves hone it on the item." Ned says as they turn the corner.

"Wait Ned!" I call and run after him only to bump into someone I never wanted to see again.

"Agent Colin." I grumble from the ground as I pick myself up. Peter and Tony stand beside me watching the man as well. Colin's eyes flare up in hate and he opens his mouth to speak but seeing Tony he decides against it.

"What are you doing here?" I try to say in my nicest voice but it's hard when I'm biting my tongue.

"Is it always this rude?" Agent Colin asks looking between Tony and Peter.

"Maybe you should ask her yourself." I say before either of them can speak. The agents fierce blue eyes seem to burn into my skull but I keep staring him down.

"I'm here on business, apparently some wackos had the bright idea of breaking into an abandoned SHIELD laboratory. So SHIELD sent me to make sure no other base was attacked." He keeps his eyes on Tony the entire time he talks but we all know he's answering my question.

"I think we can handle ourselves thanks." He snaps his head in my direction and I feel the stone shake under my sleeve.

"Huh, ourselves? We? Odd coming from a murderous street rat who doesn't even belong here."

I clench my fists but nothing happens. No adrenaline rush, no glowing eyes, nothing. His face falls seeing I'm more confused than angry. I take a step back looking at my hands and bump into a furious black widow. It almost seems she got my power as I see her angry face, shaking fists and bright, furious eyes. She points a finger at him making the color drain out of his face as he cowers back.

"Do not ever-" Romanoff starts her voice as sharp as needles before Banner comes around the corner pausing in the middle of, what was about to be, a scary sight.

"I think I found something…" The doctor fades off as he hurriedly gets out of Romanoff's way. The stone is buzzing as a warm feeling spreads throughout my arm. Peter notices me watching my wrist and places a hand on my shoulder gesturing to the lab.

"Thanks for finding the bandaids. I'll never mess with your lab stuff again." I say stepping in front of Agent Colin to grab Bruce's jacket. He understands and lets me lead him to the lab. I glance back to see Agent Colin rushing down the stairs his face still white as a sheet.

"Who was that?" I jump at the sound of Ned's voice as he appears next to me.

"Uh no one, don't worry about it." I sit down in one of the chairs around Banner as he carefully places the box in front of him. The glass doors slide open and I see Romanoff and Stark join us.

Romanoff pulls out the chair and sits calmly but her grip on the table is turning her knuckles white.

"I think I found out what this is…"

We all look at each other and then back to Banner.

"And?"

"And it's a syringe."

I'm taken back by the ordinary thing supposedly in this magically box.

"Like a- a medical syringe?"

He nods excitedly taking the box in his hands.

"But here's the thing, there's liquid inside it."

He gives us a huge smile and Ned nods along with him.

"Can you get to the part where this makes sense?" Romanoff asks her face just as blank as everyone else's.

"What I'm theorizing is that what ever liquid is in this syringe is a by-product of the stone." Banner says excitedly. I jump out of my chair with strange force causing it to fly to the back of the room. Everyone jumps at loud noise and all eyes fall in me.

"What do you mean by-product?" I ask taking the box from him and turning it over in my hands.

"I mean the power of the stone could be in the liquid. It could have magical abilities."

I nod my head handing it back to him and taking a few steps back, crossing my arms.

"Which one?" I grumble rubbing my wrist in annoyance.

"What- what are you talking about?" Ned says his usual smile fading once he's sees my distraught.

"Which stone? What stone it's drawn from will help tell you it's powers."

Ned's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

"But there's only one." He points to Vision who has been sitting near the back reading a book. He looks up to see we're all looking at him and he slowly rises walking over to Ned.

"There is many things in the universe but the stone, I'm afraid, is not the only one of its kind."

"Really that's so cool!" Ned says jumping a little in excitement. "How many? No wait, what's are their powers? Ooo where's the rest?"

Peter chuckles at Neds enthusiasm and places a hand on his shoulder.

"There's a lot to explain-"

"But we have a job to do first." I interrupt taking Ned's arm and leading him to a large computer.

"I think if you bounce your laptop signal off here it should have a large enough signal to reach Wakanda and then-"

"Wait what about Wakanda?" Bruce asks walking up behind us.

"We're going on vacation." I mumble waving him away and returning my focus to the map in front of me.

"That would not be a wise decision." Vision says clicking on the mouse and bringing the map down. I slowly turn around to face him.

"What are you doing?" I ask annoyed as I try to grab the mouse from him. He successfully dodges it and floats a few feet away.

"Echo please listen." Wanda says from behind Vision holding a bag of sandwiches I guessing she just made. "Trust us we just want to make sure this is the best idea."

My stone buzzes under my sleeve as Wanda steps closer. I step around the computer and bump into Stark as he puts out his hands to steady me.

"Look lady I know what I have to do and you need to stay out of it."

"Echo relationships are about trust and if you want our help you have to trust us."

There's that word again; trust. The stone told me not to trust Wanda and I don't really trust anyone here anyway. I glance to Peter and Ned who are standing behind Wanda. Peter gives me a don't-push-her face while Ned looks around the hero's confused.

"Well I don't want your help and I don't trust you."

Wanda's eyes turn darker as she continues towards me.

"Which is why we don't trust you." She hisses raising her hands to reveal strange red lighting in her hands.

"Wanda, stand down." Tony commands as Romanoff steps towards her.

"I called Agent Colin here to take you away. I don't want you dragging my friends into a mess just like you did with Steve and Sam."

Her voice sounds sincere but I her red eyes say otherwise.

"Do you think I wanted to be here? I got dragged into this by them. Do think I wanted to be hunted by gang? Or for a psychopath murder to try and re-adopt me? No, I'd give anything for this stone to go back to space and for me to back to my factory and live on the streets. I didn't want this, I never wanted this." I say and I feel my stone making my whole body shake.

"I don't want this power. I want my memories back. I don't want you to blame me for not trusting a bunch of assholes who create more problems than they solve. And don't blame me when all you do is run away!" I yell and her eyes spike red before she uses her powers to throw the table at me. I raise my arm and brace for impact but it doesn't come. I look next to me to see the table has been blasted through the opposite wall as my fist glows orange. Wanda looks just as confused but I shrug it off and run forwards. She tries levitating bottles and files to block my path but I slide under them and kick her in the shin. She falls to the ground and I quickly scramble up and take a few steps back from her. She raises her head and I see the absolute rage in her eyes. Suddenly she thrusts out her hand and a giant red blast hits me square in the chest. I feel myself flying backwards and see the gleam of the computer out of the corner of my eye. That computer is the only way to find agent Coulson and I need to do anything to protect it. Even if it means revealing my biggest secret. Everything's happening in slow motion as I feel my body shrink into a huge hawk I've seen at the zoo. I flap my wings in mid air stopping just as my tail feathers brush the screen. I fly straight towards Wanda and take her by surprise giving her a cut on her cheek with my claws. She instantly raises her hand and sends a file cabinet flying at my face. My mind races for a better form and I settle on a strong soldier. The file cabinet hits my shoulder but only feels like a light tap as I land in a kneeling position. Wanda looks absolutely terrified, which I would to if I just threw a filing cabinet at Captain America. I stand up straighter and am impressed by the tall and strong form.

"Blackburn told me not to trust you. And I don't want to fight you but I'm going to Wakanda and no one's going to stand in my way."

"How- how do you know i-its the answer?" Wanda says still getting used to my powers. I shake my head not really knowing that answer myself.

"I don't but it's the only plan I've got and-"

"And you need to trust us." She argues her eyes returning to normal, "We can help you be who you were made to be."

The more she talks the more she sounds like Abbott which is scary but also comforting since I know, at least at one time, he cared about me.

"No I don't need your help-"

"Yes you do!" She yells gesturing to Ned and Peter who stand on the door way to the lab behind Stark.

"You can't just ask people for help and then when you're done throw them out of your life. Or let them get close just enough for you to get what you want out of them then shut the door in their face!" Wanda says her whole body shaking as tears gather in her eyes.

"You don't know what's it's like to have someone just… gone. To leave you, alone, just like that." She says her words fading to a whisper. She hugs her self and steps closer trapping me between her and the window.

"Don't leave us." She begs reaching her hand out and I hesitate to take it. My stone is shocking my arm in a warming but Wanda's words are more comforting than anything anyone's ever said to me. I reach out my hand and she smiles taking my in her own. But the moment our fingers touch I feel the stone explode with power. Looking down my veins are glowing orange through my skin and Wanda eyes start glowing red. Between us a small ball of dark orange energy forms in front of us hovering right in front of our faces. I remember the same thing happening with Barnes and I rip my hand from Wanda's.

"Get away from m-" I stay but it's too late the energy explodes blasting her across the room and me out the glass window. I feel myself shift back to my old form as I fall and try to change into a hawk only to find I can't. I try to focus harder but my mind is jumbled and without focus and I can't change. I see the blurry ground approaching and try to use the stone rope before it's too late. Suddenly I feel a strong grip on my ankle and I swing back towards the building cashing through a window on the lower floor. I roll across the now glass covered floor and feel stinging all throughout my body. People flee the room and I understand why when I see my still glowing veins and now pure orange eyes, just like Peter described fighting Green Goblin that night.

"Go! Get out of here!" Stark yells as I look up to a see only blurs. I hold my face and pull my hand away to see it covered in blood. I feel like my whole body is on fire and I groan in pain feeling a hand on my back. Instincts take over and I turn around and throw a kick at the person only to have them catch it. I try and punch but they catch that too.

"No… stop…" I mummer and use what little energy is left to roll away from the agent and away from the glass littered on the floor. My vision begins to return and the ringing in my ears stop. I turn around to set the legs of Wanda, Tony and Romanoff.

"What the hell was that!" I hear Barton ask jogging into the room.

"I'm sorry, oh god." Wanda's voice cracks as she holds her face in her hands and runs out of the lab, Vision following close behind.

"It's the stones." Bruce says cautiously making his way over to me carefully not to scare me. "They're interacting, fighting. They aren't used to being close and they aren't being properly controlled." He explains using large scissors to cut webbing that's stuck all over my leg.

"How are we supposed to help them not kill each other when we don't know what they're dealing with? That's why I want her to go to Wakanda, she can find answers there." Stark explains.

"But what if going there puts her in danger? Maybe Thanos is waiting for her to go there and is leading her there with clues?" Bruce says concern filling his voice making me feel guilty. He helps me up and I stand on my feet wobbling a bit.

"Go to the lab we'll be right behind you." Romanoff says placing a hand on my back and leading me towards the door. I nod stepping out but stop when I'm out of their sight, turning around and placing an ear near the door.

"That's a risk we have to take-"

"But it's not you taking the risk." Bruce says interrupt Barton.

"It's Echo and she's a kid and whether she shows it or not she's scared and worried and she needs all the protection she can get."

"Then go with her and-" Stark argues but Bruce argues right back.

"I'm not going to protect her because she's not going at all-"

"You're not her father!" Romanoff yells finally stopping their arguing.

I step away from the door frame and come face to face with Ned and Peter.

"Your face looks bad… I mean not like ugly cause you're pretty- I mean not that I'm like hitting on you but- but I just think-"

"I know but I need to do something else first." I say interrupting a red faced Peter.

"What-what exactly do you need to do?" Ned asks looking at me with fearful eyes.

"I'm not waiting around for them to debate my fate I'm going after it myself."

"That sounds illegal" Ned whispers to Peter.

"I'm going to Wakanda."

"By yourself? How?" Peter asks stepping in front of me to try and stop my crazy plan.

"Not alone. I have a friend that could probably give me a ride." I says smirking as I walk to the compound and further from the lab.

"Echo maybe you should run this plan over a couple times. How is this friend of your going to fly you through the Wakandaian force field?"

"Easy," I reply stepping in the elevator doors and pushing the button for my floor. "He's going to teleport me there."


	21. Chapter Twenty

I hiss as rubbing alcohol is poured down the several cuts on the side of my face. I look to the meal bowl beside me to see bloody chunks of glass that were pulled out of my head.

"Sorry." Peter whispers as he dabs a towel where the alcohol is sizzling. I can only nod as I let my head drop down a little further. Ever since my fight with Wanda my body has been fighting against shutting down or going full steam ahead. No thanks to the stone. I feel a hand on my shoulder and my eyes shoot open. I see Peter standing in front of me holding the alcohol and fresh gauze. I sleepily shake my head trying to stay awake but my eyes just get heavier. I feel a hand on my left cheek as more alcohol is poured on the right making me tense up. I find my head slowly falling more into his hand as he presses gauze to the cuts.

"After this you need to rest… if you aren't already…" He says in a soft voice grabbing the other side of my face.

"I'm not." I say in a slurred voice proving his point. My eyes flutter open to see Peter staring right at me while Camila collects the pieces of glass.

"Thank you Mr.Parker your help with Echo, much appreciated." Camila gives him a warm smile and pats his shoulder but he's still looking at me with concern. I watch Camila clean up the infirmary side of the lab before handing me a clean set of my baby blue pjs.

"Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark should be back soon, for now only me and Mr. Parker," She explains handing me a few blue pills. "These will help pain, I'll check again in morning. Buenas noches!" She waddles out of the room as Peter helps me off the table.

"Come on, Ned's waiting for us in kitchen." I grip onto my pjs with one hand and Peters arm with the other as I shuffle down the hall.

"You good? Damn how long has it been since you slept?" He asks as he wraps an arm around my waist to help me stand up.

"S…seven" I murmur feeling the stone warm up my arm like it's trying to lull me to sleep.

"Seven days! Echo I'm surprised you're not passed out on the floor right now! Why haven't you been sleeping-"

"It's nothing." I wave off as we step into the elevator and lean against the window overlooking the base. Lights line the runways and cars full of overworked scientists leave through the huge metal gates. The shine of the headlights remind me of the city and I find myself drifting off at the fond memory. I'm interrupted as the elevator lurches to a stop letting out a loud annoying ding before the doors slide open. Stepping into the kitchen I see Ned spinning around in one of the bar chairs while his computer screen lights up the room. Peter clears his throat causing Ned to stop spinning and jump up.

"Hey your head doesn't look like you got a ketchup pie to the face so... that's good." He gives me his cheery smile but I can see him staring at the large gashes still on my face.

"It's like 2am shouldn't you guys have gone home?" I ask shuffling over the one of the arm chairs in the living room and collapsing.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Peter fires back giving me a know-it-all look. I roll my eyes sitting up further in the chair.

"Sleep is for the weak." I say holding my head up a little higher and hissing as the cuts brushes against the wool blanket hanging over the back of the chair. Peter takes a couple step forward but I stand up before he can get to me.

"See, that's what I get for trying to relax, oh well. Time to go."

"You're-you're leaving?" Ned whispers and I stop and turn around to see him staring at me in confusion.

"Well yeah I mean uh…" I look to Peter for help but he takes a step back giving me a disappointed glare.

"Ok come on guys I have to leave, the flying to Wakanda obviously isn't going to work and kinda need to go. You know the whole find Coulson, get my memories back thing, ring a bell?"

Peter crosses his arms and Ned gives me a dejected look.

"You ever think we might just be looking out for you?" Peter says nudging Ned out of his depressed state.

"Yeah! I mean were like a dream team or something. I'm the guy in the chair and you're the serious leader and Peters the bubbly sidekick."

Peter whips his head around staring at Ned, almost betrayed.

"Wait just one second, why am I the sidekick?" Peter questions looking between Ned and I.

"Um well Echos more experienced and… nothing she just a leader type."

I want to step into to disagree and make sure they don't really believe I'm a leader but I do enjoy Peter getting flustered.

"And what? You were going to add to that."

"Well… let's be honest she could totally kick your ass."

I quickly rub my nose to cover my chuckling as Peter takes a few steps back in shock.

"But, but you've seen me fight and- and I'm good at it..." As Peter continues to try and stutter his way out of another conversation I feel my eyes beginning to close as I rest my elbows on the back on the chair propping my head up with my hand.

"But she has an Infinity stone dude, and you have well…"

"Um super strength?!"

I slightly smirk as their words become distant and soft and I feel myself fading in and out of sleep. I dig my nails into the palms of my hands but the pain isn't enough to keep my awake anymore. I feel my elbow slide off the blanket and as soon as my head hits the softness of the wool I'm already asleep.

The moment my eyes shut I know I have to face my fears. The nightmares have be keeping me up for, well, days. As I reopen my eyes I brace for the worst expecting Jane Foster or Wanda but instead I find myself on a quiet beach. I shift in the sand and feel my large swimsuits and Hawaiian shirt. In front of me is the beautiful ocean, small waves calmly wash up barely sweeping over my toes. I reach down to feel the cool water, it all felt so real but it was too good to be true. I turn around to find large palms trees surrounding a small cabin fitted with a mini bar and two hammocks. The sun sets behind the cabin causing me to squint because the light. I turn back to the ocean to find I'm not alone, I jump at the stranger making them laugh.

"Oops sorry dear," the man laughs before handing me a drink with a tiny rainbow umbrella. I take it from him cautiously trying to block out the sun which was covering his face.

"Is- is everything ok?" I can hear the worry and sympathy in his voice making it sound so oddly familiar. I quickly stand up and so does he, without the sun I see clearly his face.

"Love, what is it?"

I stare back at Agent Colin taking his new Hawaiian attire including a matching shirt and star shaped sunglasses.

"I-I don't… uh" I barely stutter a sentence before he take my hand guiding me back into the sand.

"I know, I know but this mission is important and I trust Coulson-"

"Coulson?" I ask suddenly making him jump.

"Yes and this shapeshifter they both need you but after that you're all mine." He smiles and cups my check leaning in. My stone begins to shine as I feel his lips softly press against mine. I'm frozen in my spot as he pulls away clicking our drinks together.

"After you find her we should come back here, it's peaceful, simple-"

"It's a magical place." I interrupt surprising us both.

"To Tahiti." He says raising his glass and, again, an almost instinct like feeling takes over.

"It's a magical place."

As our glasses hit I bolt up and headbud Peter in the process.

"Ow what the hell?" I snap at him holding the now open cuts on my head. He looks at me with concern but I don't have time to question it, I throw off the blanket on me and practically fall off the couch.

"Ok woah, woah slow down." Peter says helping me up.

"No you don't understand I have to find Agent… what happened to my clothes?" I look down to see me soft blue pajamas.

"Oh well um Wanda thought you'd be more comfortable in those so she well magically kinda-"

"We weren't like there or anything and we didn't like see-"

"Whatever I gotta go." I interrupt Ned pushing past both of them in a beeline for the elevator.

"No!" Ned yells before being elbowed by Peter.

"Um no the elevator is broken." He explains rubbing the back of his neck. I turn towards him and Ned crossing my arms at his terrible lying skills.

"The elevator is broken?" I ask raising an eyebrow. Peter glances back to Ned in panic before giving me another nervous smile.

"Well," I smirk playing along " I guess I'll take the stairs."

Both boys jump in front of me jumbling random excuses over each other. A ding behind us interrupts them as we all turn to see the elevators doors slide open to reveal a group of very aggravated superheroes.

"Broken?" I whisper to Peter giving him a nudge. He laughs nervously causing his face to heat up.

"E-Echo you're um up…" Banner concludes looking at Peter and Ned who take a step back.

"Yep but I'm actually about to um run down and check on some stuff so… bye."

I walk past the group only for Vision to grab my arm stopping me. I send him a glare causing him to instantly release his grip.

"Echo staying here is the best option for you at this time-"

"I think I'll decide that for myself," I pause for a moment before looking at Banner. "Nope I'm good see ya."

"Echo we have some things to discuss with you and…" Romanoffs voice becomes just background noise as I carefully watch the elevator doors waiting for the right time.

"And don't you think that's better?" Barton finishes smiling at me. I look to the doors one more time to see them shutting.

"Nope but this is." I sprint away from Barton's grasp and slide into the elevator right as the doors close. As it begins to move down I catch my breath rubbing my hands together nervously. These dreams have been haunting me ever since the stone but now I think I understand. Which is beginning to feel weirder than not knowing. All I need to do is find Agent Colin… how am I supposed to find Agent Colin? The elevator doors open revealing a dark and creepily quiet lab, looks like I'm finding out as I go. I step out feeling the walls for a light switch, my stone helping. But I'm beaten to it, the lights flicker on and I whip around to see Tony Stark standing in the doorway.

"Looking for a late night snack?" He smirks walking over to the table and leaning on it.

"Cause I'm right here."

I roll my eyes as he laughs.

"Did Peter teach you that?" I ask and he stops laughing nodding embarrassed. I chuckle joining him at the table.

"You actually might be able to help me with what I'm looking for."

"Alright shoot kid." He says sliding in a nearby chair.

"R-really?" I ask surprised he'd help me.

"Uh yeah why not?" I shake off the weird new situation and sit in the chair next to him.

"I um I need to find Agent Colin, it's an emergency."

I see that's not what Stark was expecting and seems taken back.

"Um can I ask why-?"

"No I just need to find him, now." I say standing up trying to speed up the process.

"Ok ok hold on just, just promise me you'll come right back?" I stare at him curiously seeing the fear and pain in his eyes I remember his soul and how much he wanted to be with the team. Even though I knew I would leave soon I gently touched his shoulder.

"I promise."

That seems to be enough for him as he leans in.

"He's in the hanger jet, hurry." He whispers looking at the cameras in the corners.

"Ok, ok!" I say running out of the lab and away from a broken Tony Stark.

I finally reach the hangers doors and bolt out onto the runway. Quinjets line the walls all dormant except for one that is waiting in the middle with Agent Colin right next to it.

"Agent Colin! Agent Colin!" I yell racing to him making him look at me terrified.

"Ahh! What? Don't come any closer. What do you want?" He yells back taking a few steps nearer to the other agents.

"You were in Tahiti, sitting on the beach drinking little drinks with tiny umbrellas and-"

"What the hell are you doing?" He says through clenched teeth his fists shaking in anger

"I had this weird dream and-"

"Oh I've had enough of your bullsh-"

"I'm not lying!" I yell as the stone turns cold trying to calm me down. "You were with someone in Tahiti and you were wearing dorky star sunglasses and had drinks with rainbow umbrellas and you said it was simple and beautiful and you wanted to go back and you were happy!" I scream pushing him into the quinjet causing a loud thud to echo through the large room.

"How- how did you… who told you…"

"I said I saw it, I lived it, in a dream. And I need to know-"

"Who it was?" He finishes holding his head in his hands. I take a few hesitant steps forward looking up at him.

"We were going to go back and I was going to-" he chokes up and tears begin to escape his eyes. This was in no way part of how I pictured this going. I turn to the agents behind me who are just as confused and some of them are even finding it amusing.

"Get lost!" I snap and I see the light from my eyes casting shadows which makes the other agents hurry away. Agent Colin behind me wipes his face and straightens his suit.

"I was going to propose, in Tahiti." He gives me a sad smile leaning against the jet and sliding to the ground. I follow sitting cross legged across from him. He takes out two shiny silver rings on a necklace around his neck.

"I thought maybe even the honeymoon, I don't know, I suppose I'll never know…"

"I'm- I'm sorry." I mumble not knowing anything except his pain.

"It was… " He pauses looking at me with a teary eyes before taking my hand. He turns it over to show the stone shining through the thin cotton pajama top.

"It was Juli- Blackburn I mean, he was with my in Tahiti."

I drop his hand shooting up and taking a few shaky breaths.

"And- and I killed him-"

"No no," He says standing up and looking down at me. "I blamed you for his death but the report, the investigation, it wasn't you but I wanted it to be and I'm- I'm sorry."

I hug myself taking a step back from him as I process everything.

"Memories…"

"What? Memories?" Agent Colin questions wiping under his eyes once again.

"My dreams, they're Blackburn's memories."


End file.
